Pokemon Coordinated adventures
by Skittykittybean
Summary: Lia a Pokemon trainer who dislikes battles decided she to become the first pro coordinator in her region. will she succeed in her goal or will she buckle under the pressure of the challenges she will face. Setting out with her skitty she begins her journey
1. episode 1 the journey starts now pt 1

This story takes place in a region called the ansui region. an big island were Pokemon researchers have long since put many Pokemon from other regions on, basically making a giant safari zone surprisingly many family soon moved there years later villages and towns and even a couple city's popped up and a brand new generation is born on the island.

* * *

 **Pokemon Coordinated adventures- episode 1 the journey starts now pt 1**

"Skitty use tackle then double slap" I said.

the pink cat soon rushed the gloom knocking it into the air. skitty followed after whipping its tail around and proceeded to slap the blue grass type around until finally landing in front of me. the gloom had fainted and fallen to the the ground in front of its surprised trainer

"no gloom!" the boy held his Pokemon to his chest it soon woke up and let out a reassuring 'gloom'

"the winner of the battle is lia and her skitty" I blushed and said "thank you for the battle and I'm sorry about your gloom I guessed we went over Board"

"Wow that was a great battle you guys knocked that gloom into next week" a black hair girl with icy eyes said holding her swinub to her chest

" um thanks eve it was more of skitty so doing than mine" I said blushing in embarrassment

"man lia Learn to take praise seriously your the one who came up with the strategy and then skitty the one who puts the plan in motion you know" eve chirped happily

"huh if you keep up those combos you'll reach top of the class in no time" eve said

"I don't know the tackle and double slap combo is only useful against small light Pokemon, against lets say a rock type like geodude skitty would basically be ramming into a wall" I said flinching at the thought

Skitty was sitting in my short brown hair toying with my blue fringe. Swinub was snuggled in eves arms resting contently we were lined up with our other classmates and their partner Pokemon, it was the bellcove town Pokemon schools Friday battle session were the trainers from each class test their skills against one another we went re entering the semi finals four of us remained. me, eve, a boy with a deino and a girl with a corphish

"Will rei and eve come to the battle stage please" Eve and Swinub entered one side of the stage wile rei and her corphish entered the other side.

"When you two are ready" the teacher said.

"corphish lets go use bubble beam" the red lobster Pokemon moved into the area and let out a battle cry 'cor!' before unleashing a blast of explosive bubbles towards Eve's Swinub from its open Pincer

"not so fast Swinub powder snow now" eve commanded, the small brown Pokemon took a breath and a blast of blue snow erupted from swinub nose. the snow destroyed the bubbles and continued towards corphish "corphish look out"rei called but the lobster was too slow to move.

the powdery blizzard engulfed rei's Pokemon when the snow cleared the red lobster was frozen in a block of ice

"ah corphish!" Rei called out to her frozen companion

"okay Swinub finish em off with mud bomb" eve Commanded.

Swinub opens its mouth and fired a a large glob of mud towards the water Pokemon. It wasn't very effective but it was enough to knock out the frozen Pokemon.

"Good job Swinub I knew you could do it" eve praised him swinging him around happily 'Swinub' the pig Pokemon snorted happily at the praise.

* * *

Lia

Pokemon-

Skitty-lv16

Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse

Eve

Pokemon-

Swinub-lv 18

Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb

* * *

This is the first chapter of my first story any feedback is appreciated also I wrote this on my I pad so sorry for any typos I tried my best


	2. episode 1 the journey starts now pt2

**Bellcove town was named by a Pokémon researcher from lilycove. The town is located on the edge of a cove. The town is the location of the ansui regions Pokémon school. it is a town known for a wide variety of water Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 1 the journey starts now pt2**

"that was a great battle eve" I said

'skitty' skitty agreed.

"heh that was nothing after today me and swinub will be fighting real battle and exploring the world" eve said puffing out her chest

"huh what do you mean exploring the world" I said confused

"will Lia and Fred please come to the battle stage" the teacher called

"I'll tell you later" eve said

I walked onto the edge of the stage the boy and his deino waked onto the opposite side

"this is the last battle of the day you may begin" the teacher said.

Skitty hopped off my head and faced the deino.

"skitty disarming voice" I called,

skitty let out a screech and a beam of pink hearts fire at the little dragon Pokémon

"deino doge and use dragon rage" Fred called.

The dragon Pokémon tried to dodge but it was too slow to dodge, the pink beam hit it full force

'deino!'

"come on deino get up! "Fred called.

the irate Pokémon rose to its feet

"now show them what you got with dragon rage" Fred said smirking.

Deino gathered energy in its jaws and fired a blue fiery ball of pure energy

"ah skitty quick water pulse" I yelled "pfft skitty can't use water pulse "Fred laughed

but he was surprised when the small pink cat fired a orb of water which crashed into the dragon rage and the two moves exploded in a sparkling watery shower

"ah it's so pretty" someone in the crowd of students said

"skitty quick use sing" I said using the watery shower as a distraction.

"what! deino tackle quick" skitty started to let out multi coloured music notes which floated towards deino. Deino zigzagged through the notes and tackled skitty

'skittee-'she cried.

Skitty flopped onto the ground

"skitty are you ok" I asked 'skitty' the pink Pokémon got to her feet

"great use water pulse "I said

she started to form the water orb when

"I don't think so deino bite then use dragon rage" Fred commanded

'dei' the dragon Pokémon launched forward and bit into skitty's back and lifted her into the air soon a blue glow emanated from deino's mouth and skitty was fired backwards towards me a blue ball pushing her all the way. it exploded when she hit the ground. the dust settled and skitty was revealed with swirls over her eyes.

"Skitty!" I said scooping her into my arms

"skitty is unable to battle the battles winner is Fred and deino" the teacher called students cheered.

"whoa is skitty ok" eve asked

"no she's been knocked out cold I'm sorry eve but I can't watch your final battle with Fred I need to get skitty to a Pokémon centre" I said worriedly

"it's ok" she said

"and don't worry me and swinub will get revenge for you and skitty in our battle" she added

"thanks" I smiled leaving to the Pokémon centre.

Inside the other Pokémon owners who had badly hurt Pokémon were waiting. I walked up to nurse joy at the counter

"excuse me may I have my skitty healed" I asked shyly

"of course well heal skitty right up but it will take a bit is it ok for you to go somewhere to wait for a while until were done" nurse joy said

"sure I'll be back in a while" I said exiting the centre

 _"I hate battling. I wish it wasn't mandatory for everyone to precipitate in the weekly tournament. maybe I should visit Tania for a while"_ I thought to myself

I started walking down the paved road towards one of the houses overlooking the beach. I knocked and Tania opened the door.

"hello Tania" I said greeting the old blond woman.

"hello Lia, is school over already "she asked letting me in I saw Tania's azumaril was sitting in front of the tv flipping through the channels.

"well kind of I lost my last battle but I got to the semi-finals but without you teaching skitty water pulse I wouldn't have gotten so far but i need to ask you something" I said

"I'm glad my me and azumaril could help so what do you need help with" she asked

"I just don't like battling Pokémon" I told her "I just get worried for not only my Pokémon but other Pokémon who are battling it just painful to watch" I said sad

"that's ok when I was younger I didn't like battling either so I became a Pokémon doctor" Tania said

"but the Pokémon school hasn't got a doctors course yet that's coming next year I can't wait that long I'm already 15 everyone wants me to go on my journey already" I said

"that's true hm this is a dilemma" Tania muttered

Soon a little 9-year-old blond girl with red eyes came down stairs and when she saw me she smirked "so your back for more are you" she said

"oh hey Anita" I greeted the boisterous little girl

"don't greet me so friendly I'm your rival now fight me go azuril" she said stamping her foot and sent out the small blue mouse Pokémon

"sorry Anita skitty isn't with me at the moment" I told the girl

"now you two play nice why don't you join azumaril and watch the tv" Tania told us

"fine, azumaril give me the remote" Anita demanded, the blue rabbit passed her the remote and got up to help Tania since it had lost interest in the tv

"let's see, there" anita looked through the channels until stopping on a live Pokémon battle. two trainers in formal attire were batteling.

I flinched when the trainer told his drifloon to use gust on the opponents monferno. the fighting fire type was blown into the air but I was surprised when the monferno's trainer told it to spin and use flame-thrower. The monferno was engulfed in a fiery tornado

"now monferno attack drifloon" the flaming tornado flew into the balloon Pokémon knocking it back I was expecting them to continue fighting but the announcer said "and that's time the victor of the battle is sue Grandville"

the camera pointed to a board with a picture of sue and her monferno and the words winner.

"what is this show" I asked amazed that neither Pokémon had fainted so I was surprised it ended so suddenly

"of course you wouldn't know, it's the battle round of the contest" Anita told me

"contest? Never heard of them" I said

"yea well they're very popular in other regions, they're actually building contest halls in a few towns and cities hear in the ansui region they tink it could bring more people to the region" she said

"really, what makes them different from regular battles" I asked

"there is A Pokémon Contest is divided into two parts the preforming stage and the battle stage. The appeal stage is where you need to make combos moves to gain point. The contestants with the most points go onto the battle round were you battle the other contestants but you got to make your Pokémon stylish while doing it. You know combos and using the opponents moves against them its super amazing to watch" Anita ranted

I thought back to the water pulse dragon rage combo and then thought of myself in a formal dress battling with skitty

dress-.

"skitty oh no she's still at the centre" I said getting up

"hey I'm not done with you" Anita yelled

I ran to the centre and up to the desk "oh there you are skitty just woke up" nurse joy chirped and just then nurse joys blissy came in followed by skitty 'skitty' skitty leapt into my arms and I laughed

"Lia" eve ran up too us

"hey eve" I greeted

"you'll be glad to know we beat Fred and deino" eve said happily

"that's good" I said shyly

"we should head back to benbow town before it gets late" eve said leading the way

I then remembered her words on going out into the world "hey eve" I said

"yea" she said

"you remember what you said back at school" I asked

"yea" she said suddenly stopping "listen Lia, I'm going to be leaving for my Pokémon journey tomorrow" she said sadly

"What but what about school" I asked scared I would lose my friend

"what about it were not making any progress swinub could of been a mamoswine if we had started earlier heck we could have been the champion of the region but no my parent forced me into that school" eve said angrily

"eve" I said quietly

"what are you going to try to crush our dreams too" she screamed and the turned with tears in her eyes and ran farther up route 2 I ran after he skitty clinging to my head but I lost sight of her. I was forced to go back to benbow town. I just hope she had returned to benbow town without me.

I entered my home which was positioned right next to my mom's gym. My mom is a fairy type specialist and had just become the benbow town gym leader a year ago my dad on the other hand has been the ivy hill city gym leader for four years. he was stuck at the city with gym battles today so it was just my mom home. My brother had left 9 years ago on his Pokémon journey he sometime comes to visit.

my mother greeted me "hey honey how was school" she was sitting on the couch next to her clefable and Wigglytuff I didn't say anything and just put my bag down and went upstairs to my room.

In the morning I woke up to the door bell ringing vigorously I got up and went downstairs in my pyjamas who would be ringing the bell so early on a Sunday morning my mom was already at the door opening it to reveal eves parents.

"Marie eve didn't come home last night dose lia know anything about it!" eves mother asked hysterically

I was now sat at the kitchen table telling them what eve had said the day before "she left on a journey but she's not prepared" eves father said angrily "you can't blame my daughter eve ran from her remember" my mom told them.

"that doesn't help our eve is out in the wild alone and hungry I knew we should have never given her a Pokémon, and your daughter is the one to blame for eve leaving" her father growled

"if you really think that then Lia will find eve and bring her back" my mom told the father

"fine but I want eve back by tommorow" the large man said walking away with his wife

I got dressed in a blue frilly shit a black cardigan, jean shorts black long socks blue running shoes and a blue sun hat for coverage from the sun

I exited my home with a big blue bag full of survival essentials just encase eve had fled far enough I would have to camp out. skitty was in her pokeball scared by eves father. Eve most likely left for professor chestnuts lad in leafden town so I would have to walk along route one to get there

As I was exiting onto route one eves mother came up behind me "Lia when you find eve please give her this package just so she knows I care about her" eves mother handed me a parcel which I carefully placed in my bag.

"I make sure she gets it" I said turning away and stepping into route one.

* * *

Lia

Pokemon-

Skitty-lv16

Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse

Eve

Pokemon-

Swinub-lv 19

Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb

Anyone who wants their oc in the story just tell me also constructive criticism is welcome


	3. episode 2 the scent of a sentret

Benbow town an area surrounded by fields and route's leading to other towns and cities it is known for the common field Pokémon living in the area around the town it is one of the towns in the ansui region that has a gym. the fairy type gym

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 2 the scent of a sentret**

I walked slowly through route 1 not wanting to disturb the Pokémon in the long grass. I stopped to admire a pretty Masquerain which was floating above the pond when "hey are you a trainer" I turn around to see a boy with orange eyes coming up to me.

"um no sorry I just heading to leafden town my name is Lia" I apologised knowing he wanted a battle

"my names Zac and you have a pokeball on your belt and you were going to capture that Masquerain weren't you?" he asked

"no I was just admiring it; I should actually get going I'm looking for my friend she a black haired girl with ice coloured eyes she also has a swinub" I told him

"hm, oh yea I think I saw her yesterday when I was wrapping up my training with my Pokémon she passed by she had a swinub with her she was heading to leafden town" he said

"that must have been her" I said. The grass beside me rustled and a sentret popped out and ran across the path

"ah that's the Pokémon I've been looking for" Zac yelled me and the sentret stared at him.

"go clefairy" Zac sent out his Pokémon

"clef" the pink Pokémon said happily. The sentret freaked out and leaped onto me crawling onto my hat

"ow hey" I said picking the distressed Pokémon from my hat

"Zac the sentret seems really scared I don't think it wants a fight" I said looking at Zac

"but that sentret knows dizzy punch I've been tracking it for ages now and I'm not giving it up" Zac said sternly

"fine we'll battle for it go skitty" I released my companion "skitty" she stretched and yawned then prepared herself the face against the other pink Pokémon

"hmp fine by me clefairy double slap" clefairy obeyed and started to smack skitty around

"water pulse skitty" I commanded skitty fired a point blank blast of water at clefairy who was knocked back

"Disarming voice now clefairy" Zac commanded the soaked fairy type. Clefairy let out a screeching song skitty covered her ears

"Fake out now" skitty ran and clapped its paws close to clefairy's face. clefairy flinched away and stopped singing.

"got you clefairy encore" Zac said smirking clefairy waved its hands around and fired a white beam at skitty who was coated in a white veil

"huh? Skitty water pulse" I called skitty leapt into the air and opened its mouth but nothing came out "skitty?" "what?" me and my partner let out confused gasps.

"so you've noticed, encore makes the Pokémon affected only able to use their last move used" Zac smirked "lets finish this clefairy meteor mash!" clefairy's fist began to glow and star and meteor shaped energy floated around clefairy who leapt towards the surprised skitty.

Sentret who had been watching the entire fight saw that skitty was about to lose and its tail suddenly started to glow like a rainbow. it leapt towards clefairy and smashed its tail into the fairy type's head knocking it out.

"ah clefairy!" he was very surprised that sentret had knocked his partner out

"sentret" the sentret looked towards me "I'm not done yet" Zac retuned clefairy and sent out his next Pokémon "go pichu" he sent out the small yellow mouse Pokémon "pichu".

"ah skitty are you ready" I asked my partner, but sentret leapt into the arena "sentret" the sentret growled at the pichu,

"huh you want to fight instead" I asked sentret "scen" "ok let's go" I said as skitty returned to my side

"what but sentret is not even you Pokémon" Zac said "you know what, fine pichu thunder shock" he called "doge it" I called pichu sent a bolt of electricity at sentret who quickly side stepped "dizzy punch sentret" "scen" scentret's tail began to glow like a rainbow it rushed forward and smacked pichu with its tail.

"picu!" Zac yelled "can you still fight" he asked "pi"pichu got up and growled at sentret

"ok pichu petal dance" pichu leapt into the air and started to spin soon pink petals sprayed out of its body. sentret braced itself against the petals.

"when the petals clear use quick attack" I called. Sentret waited arms braced against the petals and soon sprung into the air a white glow surrounding it. Sentret tackled pichu "fury swipes sentret" I commanded "sen" sentret started to swipe its claws across pichu's body "pi" pichu yelled in pain "pichu thunder shock" "sentret dizzy punch" we yelled to our Pokémon.

The two moves collided in an explosion the smoke cleared to reveal both Pokémon knocked out "pichu you did great" Zac help the little yellow mouse returning it to its pokeball "you too sentret you were great" I told the brown Pokémon

"so you won our battle what are you going to do with the sentret now" Zac asked

"we should get it to a Pokémon centre" I said

"we?" Zac questioned

"yep your Pokémon are knocked out so were both heading there anyway" I told him skitty had perched herself on my hat and sentret was nestled into my arms and we started to move along the path to leafden town.

"yea I guess you're right, but aren't you going to catch sentret" Zac said " don't have any pokeballs, I might capture him if he wants to join me" I said "huh were already at leafden town" He said looking at the stone archway that marked the entrance of leafden town.

We entered the leafden town Pokémon centre "hey is it ok if you heal our Pokémon" we asked nurse joy "of course we'll heal them to full health" she took the Pokémon away on a stretcher.

We sat down on the Pokémon centres seats "hey weren't you looking for your friend" Zac asked "oh my arceus I forgot she could be in the next town by now what am I going to do!" I was panicking

"hey that the girl I saw yesterday" Zac said pointing at someone coming from the Pokémon centre's dining area it was eve!

"okay swinub now it's time to see professor chestnut" eve said "swinub" swinub agreed

"eve" I yelled running over to her" huh" eve turned towards me.

Lia

Pokemon-

Skitty-lv17 female

Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse

Eve

Pokemon-

Swinub-lv 19 male

Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb

Zac-

Pokemon-

Clefairy-lv 16 female

Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash

Pichu-lv 15 female

Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance

No one (yet)-

Sentret-lv16 male

Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch

So who should sentret join on their adventure. And Before anyone asks pichu and sentret know moves they wouldn't usually have been because they're meant to be rare Pokémon and clefairy knows meteor mash so early is because of the same reason. Zac is meant to be a rare Pokémon collector.


	4. episode 3 chestnuts request

**Leafden town- a small town which has very few houses. but it does contain professor chestnuts lab were she researches the Pokémon in the surrounding area she also gives out starter Pokémon from all other regions.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 3 chestnuts request**

"eve!" I yelled running up to her.

"Lia?" eve was surprised to see me.

"what are you doing here" eve asked.

"I should be asking you that why did you run away yesterday your parents are worried about you" I said.

"I don't care; why can't I just go on my Pokémon journey in peace" eve said angrily tears pouring out of her eyes.

"look" I said pulling out her mother's package.

"your mom literally said to me to give this to you to prove she cares" I said giving her the package.

"huh" she said whipping away her tears she opened the package it.

The package Contained a new set of clothes, a new bag and a brand new Pokémon Navigator Plus placed on top of the items was a note.

"oh my gosh" she gasped reading the letter a smile spreading across her face "mom" she said happy tears falling from her eyes.

"what's it says" I asked.

"she's allowing me to go on my journey" she was beaming happily and swinub was dancing around her feet happily.

"so what are you going to do now" I asked a bit sad that my best friend would be leaving for good.

"I was actually just going to professor chestnut's lab to register for the gym challenge" she said.

"so am I intruding or- "Zac who was standing there all along said.

"oh sorry Zac I kind of forgot you were there" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"who's he" eve asked.

"the names Zac a rare Pokémon collector" Zac told eve.

"Lia, Zac your Pokémon are fully healed" nurse joy said bringing back our Pokémon back out on the stretcher.

Picu sat in Zac's spiky hair while clefairy stood beside while skitty and sentret sat in my arms.

"so Lia when did you catch a sentret" eve asked as we made our way to professor chestnut's lab.

"he's not mine we just met him today since Zac wanted to catch him and he freaked out me and Zac had a battle and sentret helped me win" I told her.

"oh so why didn't you capture him he seems pretty content with you" she said.

"I asked her that said she didn't have any poke balls to catch him" Zac said.

"maybe you can ask the professor to give you a pokeball for sentret" eve suggested.

"yea I might" I said.

"Hey were hear" Zac said.

"so this is professor chestnut's lab" eve said looking at the white building.

"well no use sitting out hear and staring we should go in "eve said opening the door only to get a water gun to the face.

A small blue crocodile like Pokémon ran out the door of the lab and into town.

"Totodile no" a woman with brown hair and a lab coat on called rushing over to the door.

"what was that Pokémon" I asked the woman

"that was Totodile he was one of the new starter Pokémon I was going to be giving to new trainers but when I brought him out of his pokeball he trashed my lab and when you opened the door he ran away" the woman explains distressed

"wait are you professor chestnut" Zac asked

"yes please you three need to help me get Totodile back" professor chestnut begged

"fine as long as I can teach that Pokémon a lesson" a soaking eve said angrily "swinub" swinub agreed

"okay well split up me and eve will check around the Pokémon centre and pokemart and you Zac and the professor will check out the houses" I said

"ok" they agreed

Me and eve walked by the pokemart only to hear "help, someone stop that Pokémon" coming from inside the mart. We ran in to see smashed displays and Totodile devouring bags of Pokémon food. "Go skitty attract" I called skitty leapt forward and soon she unleashed a flurry of pink hearts that circled around Totodile. The hearts hit Totodile and it started to stare at skitty with hearts in his eyes

"lead him outside skitty" I called skitty ran outside Totodile following behind her.

"okay skitty use-" I was saying but eve interrupted me "no Lia this is me and swinub's battle" she said as swinub positioned himself in front of Totodile.

"are you sure" I asked just then Totodile fell out of love with skitty and attacked with bite "mud bomb now" eve commanded and swinub fired a glob of mud which knocked Totodile away from skitty.

"toda!" Totodile growled "swinub powder snow" eve called. Swinub spat a flurry of snow at Totodile which hit directly Totodile shivered but fired of a water gun which hit swinub "swi" the supper effective hit must have hurt I flinched at the attack.

The totodile leapt forward going into a bite attack.

"butterfree sleep powder" a blue shining powder sprayed down onto Totodile it collapsed and started snoring. We turned around to see Zac professor chestnut and a butterfree.

"thank you butterfree" professor chestnut said returning the bug type to her pokeball.

"thank you guys without you I may have never gotten Totodile back" professor chestnut said picking up Totodile.

"it was nothing" eve said.

"is it ok if we go back to the lab now I would love to see where you work" Zac said.

"sure since you guys helped me so much" she said leading us back to her lab.

"hey professor is it ok if I borrow an empty pokeball its for sentret" I said.

"sure I have loads of spare pokeballs" she told us.

We entered the lab the assistants had cleaned up while we were gone the only remnants from Totodile rampage were the broken machines around the lab.

"let's see, hear you go a brand new pokeball" the professor handed me a shining red pokeball.

I woke up sentret "scen?" sentret questioned.

"hey sentret you want to become my Pokémon" I asked holding out the pokeball.

"scen!" he pressed his nose to the pokeball he disappeared into the ball in a red light the ball shook and soon a clicking sound was heard.

"all right I caught sentret" I said happily. I released sentret from the pokeball.

"scen" sentret declared happily skitty walked over and nuzzled sentret.

"so sentret is your new companion" Zac.

"man now I need a new Pokémon to keep up with you" eve said.

"I was thinking this may be a lot to ask but you three seem like capable trainers but would you like to become Pokédex holders" professor chestnut asked she pulled out three Pokédexs.

"Pokédex holder's? aren't those the guys who go around the region scanning Pokémon to get information on them" Zac said.

"yes I would love to because that means adventure" eve said happily.

"I don't know I came to leafden town looking for eve, but I found out she's going on her journey so now I don't know what to do now "I told them worriedly.

"come on Lia it'll be fun don't you want to see the region" eve tried to convince me.

"yea it could be fun Lia if only you just try going on a journey" Zac said

"yes if you decide halfway through your adventure that you want to quit you may keep the Pokédex just encase you see any rare Pokémon when your around" the professor told us

I thought over it could be fun maybe It could be better than battling at school. I might even find a purpose.

"fine I've decided I want to explore the region if only for a while" I said shyly.

"great I can't wait this is going to be great" eve was dancing around happily.

"now all you three will need are trainer licences and pokeball" the professor said.

"I already have a trainer licence" Zac said.

"okay, now give me a minuet to prepare what you guys will need" the professor started to gather the Pokédexs, pokeballs and the two licenses.

"wait is it ok if I sign up to do the gym challenge" eve asked.

"of course eve are you thinking of challenging the champion" professor chestnut asked.

"yep I'm going to be the next champion of our region" eve said proudly.

"what about you two are you going to challenge the gyms" professor asked me and Zac.

"no I'm just going around collecting rare Pokémon" Zac said.

"me neither I don't really like battling Pokémon" I told her.

"ok, here you go" she turned around and presented us with trainer licenses pokeballs and our Pokédex.

"thanks" we thanked her for the items.

I scanned all the Pokémon in the room with my Pokédex the other two did the same

Skitty- Skitty is known to chase around playfully after its own tail. In the wild, this Pokémon lives in holes in the trees of forests. It is very popular as a pet because of its adorable looks.

Sentret- When Sentret sleeps, it does so while another stands guard. The sentry wakes the others at the first sign of danger. When this Pokémon becomes separated from its pack, it becomes incapable of sleep due to fear.

Swinub- Swinub roots for food by rubbing its snout against the ground. Its favourite food is a mushroom that grows under the cover of dead grass. This Pokémon occasionally roots out hot springs.

Totodile- Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury.

Clefairy- On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other.

Pichu- When Pichu plays with others, it may short out electricity with another Pichu, creating a shower of sparks. In that event, this Pokémon will begin crying, startled by the flash of sparks.

"now what to do with Totodile" the professor said looking at the sleeping blue crocodile.

"I know I'll take him I'll make him part of my team" eve said determined to tame the rebellious water type.

"eve are you sure Totodile seems very disobedient" I told her.

"I'm sure he just needs a good trainer and he'll be a great Pokémon" eve said.

Totodile then woke up and stared at all of us ready to fight. "hey Totodile I'm going to be your new trainer" eve said puffing out her chest.

"toda!" Totodile was surprised.

"that's right I'm going to make you a great Pokémon" she said picking him up.

"toto" he fired a water gun at her face.

"uh hears Totodile's pokeball if you still want him" professor chestnut passed eve a pokeball.

"okay Totodile return" a soaking eve returned her Totodile to his pokeball.

"so what should we do now" I asked.

"I don't know about you two but I'm heading to the outskirts of yellow seed city heard theres a rare absol around there" Zac said.

"huh aren't you coming with me and Lia" eve asked.

"no sorry I've got to keep perusing my dream of collecting an entire team of rare Pokémon" Zac replied.

"it's ok it would be bad to stop you from your dreams" I said a bit sad our new friend wouldn't be joining us.

"you need to pass through holly leaf town to get to yellow seed city so you could travel there together, there's even a gym for eve to take on there" professor chestnut explained.

"sounds great" Zac says.

"yea I can't wait to get my first badge" eve yelled happily.

"I going call my mom at the Pokémon centre and tell her I'm going to be going on a journey" I said walking out the door.

"ok, you two should go and get ready as well" the professor said.

"ok! Let's get going "Zac said following me out the door.

When I got to the Pokémon centre I sat in one of the seats in front of the video phone I called my mother's number and soon her face popped up of the screen.

"Lia did you find eve" she asked.

"yes, but mom I called to tell you, I'm going on my Pokémon journey!" I said scared she would be angry.

"oh? so eve managed to convince you to finally go on your journey, that's great ill make sure to send you some supplies in the mail, make sure to always call me when you get to a new Pokémon centre, I'm so existed to see what Pokémon you catch" she rambled on.

"you're not angry" I said.

"of course not I know you're not happy in trainer school anymore but I didn't want to force you to go on your journey but now you look so happy" my mom said happily.

"well I did catch a new Pokémon" I said just then sentret popped out of his ball showing himself to my mom "sen" he greeted.

"oh what a cute sentret" she said

"yea I should go I need to buy Pokémon food and potions" I said

"goodbye honey" my mom soon disappeared from the screen

I walked out of the centre with sentret tail wrapped around my bicep. we walked next door and into the pokemart. it still had broken displays but the empty food bags and glass were cleaned up. I picked up a bag of Pokémon food and a couple potions.

One display in the mart caught my eye it looked like stickers on clear sheets all hung up there were hearts, stars', petals and other cute things

"you checking out the seal display" a worker asked

"seals?" I asked

"yep, Pokémon coordinators use them to make their Pokémon's entrance dynamic, we're getting our own contest halls in the region built right now you know so the boss got this display for when coordinators need seals for their pokeballs" she said looking at the display.

"oh sorry" I said thinking I had done something wrong

"it's ok a lot of people in this region have never seen them they are very strange to see" she laughed

I smiled and payed for the items and exited the store thinking about watching the contest with Anita they seemed interesting maybe I could try them out. I arrived back at the Pokémon centre were eve and Zac were preparing their bags.

"are you guys ready to go" I asked.

"I think so" Zac said.

"let's go then" eve said happily.

* * *

 **Lia**

 **Pokemon-**

 **Skitty-lv17 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse**

 **Sentret-lv16 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch**

 **Eve**

 **Pokemon-**

 **Swinub-lv 19 male**

 **Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb**

 **Totodile-lv13**

 **Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite**

 **Zac-**

 **Pokemon-**

 **Clefairy-lv 16 female**

 **Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash**

 **Pichu-lv 15 female**

 **Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance**


	5. episode 4 leafden forest showdown

**hollyden forest- a forest at the end of route 3. It is home to various bug, grass and poison types. You need to pass through hollyden forest to get to holly leaf town. It's also contains the nincada's hideout, the clubhouse of three children from holly leaf town.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 4 leafden forest showdown**

We exited leafden town and entered onto route three. Taillow and Rattata were rustling around the tall grass around us. And even a staravia flew over our heads it was breath taking I almost forgot to take out my Pokédex.

Taillow- Taillow is young—it has only just left its nest. As a result, it sometimes becomes lonesome and cries at night. This Pokémon feeds on Wurmple that live in forests.

Rattata- Its incisors grow continuously throughout its life. If its incisors get too long, this Pokémon becomes unable to eat, and it starves to death.

Staravia- the evolved form of starly, it lives in forests and fields. Squabbles over territory occur when flocks collide.

I stopped by a budding Oran berry bush and picked a few of the ripe berry's I offered one to sentret who devoured it.

"now's not the time for sightseeing we still need to get through the rest of the route and even then we have to pass through hollyden forest so unless you girls want to spend the night in a bug infested forest we should get moving" Zac said.

"yea I guess your right" I said.

"I wonder what Pokémon we'll see in there" eve said pointing towards hollyden forest.

"we'll just have to see come on" Zac ran towards the forest we followed after wild Pokémon staring after us.

We entered the forest entrance. we could see grass and bug types in the tallgrass and treetops.

"ah so many Pokémon!" eve said looking at wurmple and caterpie and all the other Pokémon hanging around the entrance.

"um I think we should get moving before the sun sets" I said.

"come on can't I just look at a few more Pokémon" eve asked she had picked up a wurmple which was wiggling around in her arms in distress.

"no come on eve don't you want to challenge the gym leader" Zac asked.

"of course I do I just want to see all the Pokémon here" eve said placing the wurmple on the ground it ran back into the tall grass.

We started walking again not realising three sets of eyes were watching us.

"wow look at all the Pokémon I said staring at all the Pokémon moving through the grass and treetops.

We all heard a grumbling noise, we turned around to see eve clutching her stomach.

"man I'm hungry" eve said.

"maybe we should take a break it's been a long day" Zac said.

"I'll make dinner then" I said pulling out a portable gas cooker and some ingredients.

I started to make dinner wile eve and Zac practiced fighting. Skitty and sentret were playing with each other.

"Totodile use water gun" eve said Totodile turned around and sprayed her.

"not on me on clefairy" she yelled Totodile just for him to spray her again.

"uh should we attack" Zac asked clefairy.

"clefairy" clefairy shook her head and continued to watch the two.

I watched my two Pokémon play fighting stirring my soup occasionally. Skitty lightly tackled sentret who rolled away from skitty and got to his feet and ran away skitty ran after him. I laughed and checked to see if the soup was done.

"guys the soup is done" I yelled out to them putting the soup into bowls.

"ah man finally I'm starving" eve said.

"smells great" Zac said grabbing his bowl.

I poured the bag of Pokémon food for all he Pokémon. all of them dug in except Totodile who moved over to eve and stole her soup and poured it into his jaws.

"hey my soup" eve yelled she returned Totodile into his pokeball angrily.

"hahaha" me and Zac laughed.

"It's ok there's a bit left" I said refiling her bowl.

She ate the small amount of soup that was left sadly.

We cleaned up and were about to set off again when,

"Ninjask fury cutter" a voice yelled

A Ninjask leapt out of the bushes claws red and long. It crashed into Zac's clefairy and started to slash at her

"clefairy defence curl!" Zac yelled clefairy curled up and tanked the hits until the Ninjask tired and stopped slashing.

"disarming voice now" Zac commanded his Pokémon clefairy uncurled and let out a screeching sound the Ninjask buzzed in pain.

I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned Ninjask

Ninjask- the evolved form of nincada. Ninjask moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this Pokémon was long believed to be invisible.

"we need to help Zac and clefairy I yelled running over with sentret and skitty by my side.

"I won't let you, go Shedinja x-scissor" another voice yelled.

A Shedinja popped out of the bushes like the Ninjask its claws were glowing blue and crossed in a x shape it glides towards us but eve's swinub tackled the bug Pokémon.

"your fights with me" eve called swinub got into a fighting stance.

I scanned the Pokémon again with my Pokédex

Shedinja- the evolved form of nincada. Shedinja is a peculiar Pokémon. It seems to appear unsought in a Pokeball after a Nincada evolves. This bizarre Pokémon is entirely immobile—it doesn't even breathe.

"fine Shedinja get ready" the voice said.

We looked over in the bush were three kids? One of them was holding a venonat in her arms looking very shy.

Venonat- venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection. It possesses large eyes that never fail to spot even miniscule prey.

"you're trespassing in the nincada's territory the penalty is a beat down" a black haired boy yelled.

"yea, Shedinja go scratch" the black haired girl next to him yelled.

Swinub was scratched badly by the bug type.

"um yea" the purple haired little girl with the venonat said.

"Sofia take care of the girl with the skitty" the black haired boy shouted at the purple haired girl who flinched.

"ok, venonat tackle" Sofia said scared

The venonat leapt out of her arms and ran at Skitty who waited for my command

"skitty double slap" I said skitty leapt into the air and brought her tail down on venonat.

"you can't even take out a skitty your so weak Sofia" the black haired girl yelled Sofia flinched again

"you know what Eli lets show them how to do this" the black haired boy told the other girl

"yea Shedinja x-scissor" Eli yelled out to her Pokémon I turned my attention back to Sofia and her venonat.

"um venonat supersonic" Sofia called meekly

"skitty dodge" I called

Venonat jumped up and pointed its antennas towards skitty and fired blue circles at My companion who dodged to the side.

"I know you don't want to fight we can talk this out" I told her

"I know but Eli and Erie will get angry and I don't like to do this but, venonat psybeam" Sofia called

"counter it with water pulse skitty" I told her

Venonat fired a multi-coloured beam from its eyes while skitty fired a watery orb, the two attacks clashed the pyhbeam surrounded the water pulse they combined and soon burst in a rainbow coloured shower of water droplets.

"ah it's amazing" Eli stared at the shower of rainbow water forgetting about the powder snow swinub had launched at Shedinja.

The two black haired twins ended up losing their battles with Zac and eve while they were distracted.

"ah shenija/ninjask!" the two yelled seeing their Pokémon knocked out.

"this is all your fault" Erie yelled pointing at Sofia who let tears slip from her eyes.

"your no longer apart of the nincadas" Eli said angrily.

"that's no way to treat your friend" I said angrily.

"she was never our friend; she can't even raise a proper bug type she's too weak" Eli said.

"that's it you just attack us out of nowhere and then turn on a little girl who doesn't even want to fight in the first place you kids are just evil" eve yelled.

"were not evil she's just weak" it seemed the two twins didn't like to be insulted.

"and what makes you think just attacking people including your friend is ok" Zac asked.

"you don't know anything!" Erie yelled picking up his Pokémon and running away with his twin.

"um thank you for protecting me against them" Sofia thanked us a bit teary eyed.

"it's no problem do you by any chance now the way to hollyleaf town" I asked.

"yea just follow me" she led them to the exit of hollyden forest.

"If we keep following this path well be in hollyleaf town in no time" she led us to the city.

"wow this place is huge" Zac gasped

"I'm surprised its not a city" I said

"look there's the gym" eve said running forward

We followed eve into the gym.

"hey is anyone hear I want to challenge the gym leader for my gym badge" eve yelled

"it was them Mell they're the ones who helped Sophie hurt Ninjask and Shedinja" it was Erie who was standing behind a purple haired boy who looked a lot like Sophia.

"Sophia I can't believe my own sister would hurt another trainers Pokémon what do you have to say for yourself" mell said angrily the twins smirked peering at them from behind mell.

"wha? But I didn't- "Sophie stuttered but her brother interrupted her

"no I don't want to hear your lies Erie and Eli told me everything" mell said angrily causing tears to spring from his sisters eyes

At this point I couldn't take this boy hurting sophie anymore

"who do you think you are being so mean to her"

"she hurt Erie and Eli's Pokémon" mell stuttered not expecting me to get in his face and defend Sophie neither were the twins

"so you believe her bullies who popped out of the bushes and attacked us, and then forced her to fight me, and when they lost on their own blamed her! And you call yourself her brother you don't deserve to call yourself her family at all but keep being manipulated by those two monsters be my guest" I yelled and slapped him across the face

"uh Lia Sophie left crying" Zac said

"I'm going after her" I said running out the door

"I came to this town looking for a gym leader but all I found is a giant jerk who believes two monsters over his own sister, I enjoy defeating you and your Pokémon" eve said glaring at mell Erie and Eli.

* * *

 **Lia**

 **Pokemon-**

 **Skitty-lv18 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse**

 **Sentret-lv16 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch**

 **Eve**

 **Pokemon-**

 **Swinub-lv 20 male**

 **Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb**

 **Totodile-lv13 male**

 **Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite**

 **Zac-**

 **Pokemon-**

 **Clefairy-lv 17 female**

 **Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash**

 **Pichu-lv 15 female**

 **Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance**


	6. episode 5- proving you wrong

**Hollyleaf town- a big town bordering on being a city. It contains the bug type gym whose leader is Mell. It contains a Pokémon elementary school there. Most of the kids first Pokémon are bug types.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 5- proving you wrong**

I ran around looking for Sophie. Soon I found her running back towards Hollyden forest. I followed close behind. Calling out her name.

"Sophie wait" I called.

She only stopped when she was deep inside the forest.

"what are you going to call me a liar too" the sniffled holding her venonat closer to her chest tears pouring out her eyes.

"I can't believe he dares call you his sister after he's clearly been so mean to you" I said kneeling down to wipe her tears away.

"what aren't you mad at me they said I was a liar" she asked still sniffling.

"no I know you're not a liar I saw what those two are like" I said.

"thank you, you're the only one who's ever believed me" she said.

"it's nothing but we should get back to the city its getting dark" I said.

"um okay" she said following.

we started walking back towards the forest entrance. We didn't meet any Pokémon or people on our way back. Her brother didn't even come looking for her I thought scowling. We eventually got back to town.

"hey Lia" she asked quietly.

"yea" I said.

"can I stay the night with you in the Pokémon centre I don't want go home and see Mell" Sophie asked.

"ok if you want" I said.

We walked to the towns Pokémon centre where I met up with Eve and Zac.

"Sophie are you ok" Zac asked in concern.

"yea thanks to Lia, I'm going to be sleeping hear at the Pokémon centre tonight since I don't want to deal with Mell" Sophie said placing her venonat on the ground to play with skitty and sentret.

"that's great, I've got to go to bed I need to wake up early to train for my battle Mell tomorrow" eve said walking off a bit angry at the mention of Mell.

"we should get to bed too" I said.

We all entered our room in the Pokémon centres lodging area. Eve was already asleep on one of the top bunks. It didn't take long for Zac to fall asleep on the bottom bunk beneath eve. The Pokémon were all sleeping in a pile.

"Lia are you still awake" Sophie whispered from the top bunk.

"yea I am what's wrong?" I whispered back.

"I can't sleep is it ok if I lie next to you" she asked.

"sure "I said making room for her.

In the morning it was time for Zac to leave for golden seed city.

"do you really have to leave" eve asked.

"yea sorry but I'm sure we'll meet again" he said as he packed his bag.

"well miss you Zac" I said.

We walked to the route leading to golden seed city and saw Zac off. We were walking back towards the Pokémon centre.

"it's time for me to train I'll see you guys later" eve headed towards he Pokémon centres training ground.

"me and Sophia just started to walk around the city skitty sat on my hat, sentret was nestled in my arms and venonat was walking beside Sophia.

"Lia" Sophie suddenly said.

"hm?" I hummed in acknowledgment.

"what happens when eve defeats the gym leader" she asked.

"she gets a badge of course" I said.

"no, I mean where will you go after my brother is defeated" she asked.

"that depends on where eve goes" I said.

"what about me, what will I do when you guys are gone, you're the only ones to be so nice to me, the twins will probably kill me the minuet you leave the city" Sophia said tears started to brim.

"then why don't you just train then you'll have nothing to worry about" I said.

"huh" she said.

"I learned in Pokémon school that when you train a Pokémon to improve old moves they can sometimes learn similar new moves, this gives them wider move sets, I'm sure Venonat can learn thousands of great moves" I said.

"but the twins have two Pokémon I only have one "she said sadly.

"then we'll catch you another one" I said.

"really are you sure" she said.

"yep come on well train in hollyden forest there's loads of Pokémon there I'm sure one will love to be your Pokémon" I said leading the way to the forest.

When we got to the spot I found Sophie before we began training. I took out a Pokémon book.

"it says hear Venonat can learn both confusion and psychic, if we keep practicing confusion venonat should learn to preform psychic" I said.

"you really think we can do it "she said looking at venonat.

"you won't know if you don't try" I told her.

"ok let's go, Venonat confusion "Sophie commanded venonat's eyes glowed blue and a wave of psychic energy surrounded a medium sized rock it lifted slightly off the ground before dropping back down.

"hm not quiet, but good for a first attempt, psychic energy should be more compact and it should make the rocks float more easily" I said looking at the examples of psychic in my book.

"then we'll try again" "veno" Sophie and venonat were determined to continue training.

We kept practicing my Pokémon even joined in on the training.

"Skitty double slap" I called, skitty smacked the pebbles venonat flung at her one by one with confusion back at him with her tail.

venonat grabbed the pebbles with his psychic energy unlike the last few times the energy was compact and the pebbles floated around instead of dropping to the earth.

"That's it venonat leaned psychic" I yelled.

"Venonat I'm so proud of you" Sophie picked up her Pokémon and hugged him happily.

"now all we need is to catch you another Pokémon and we'll be all set" I said.

"okay let's look around for one" Sophie said.

We looked around the various Pokémon none peeked Sophie's interest, until a black caterpillar like Pokémon crawled slowly up a tree.

"ah it's so cute" Sophie squealed.

"let's see" I pulled out my Pokédex.

Scatterbug-the Scatterdust Pokémon- The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate.

"So it's a scatterbug" Sophie said.

"yea do you want to catch it" I pulled out a spare pokeball passing it to her.

"ok first I have to weaken it right" she asked.

"that's right but you can also try to befriend it, hear try giving it some food" I said giving her a handful of Pokémon food, she walked over to scatterbug and offered it the food.

"sca" the scatterbug chirped happily and ate the food sofie pet the bug types head.

"hey scatterbug want to become my Pokémon" Sophie asked presenting the pokeball to the bug type.

"sca" the scatterbug touched the pokeball with its head.

The pokeball shook a few times then it clicked.

"yay I caught scatterbug" Sophie said happily holding her pokeball.

"congratulations you caught the most useless Pokémon ever" we turned around to see Erie and Eli standing in the clearing watching us.

"you know what it was probably a great Pokémon it just became useless when it was captured by her" Eli said

"what do you two want" I said angrily

"your friends aren't here to protect you two so now were going to teach you a lesson" Erie said smirking

"go Shenija/Ninjask!" the two yelled sending out their Pokémon,

"you want a battle fine go Venonat" Sophie's venonat leapt in front of her ready to battle.

"you think you can defeat us on your own your scatterbug and venonat won't be able to defeat us" Eli said laughing

"That's why she won't be battling alone go sentret" I called, sentret joined venonat in facing Shenija and Ninjask.

"heh so what your Pokémon can't do anything to our Pokémon, Shedinja x-scissor"

"dodge sentret/venonat" we called and our Pokémon dodged the glowing claws of the bug type.

"sentret foresight then quick attack" I commanded sentret fired a beam at Shedinja that seemed to do nothing.

"what a useless move it didn't do anything and quick attack doesn't effect Shedinja"

but the quick attack that usually wouldn't hit Shedinja knocked it back

"now it's my turn venonat tackle" Sophie called, her Pokémon ran to tackle the opposing Pokémon.

"you think you can just forget about me ninjask fury cutter" Erie commanded his Pokémon, ninjask claws glowed red and it slashed at venonat mid leap.

"venonat psychic!" venonats eyes glowed blue and soon ninjask was outlined in blue.

"now throw ninjask towards Shedinja" Sophie called ninjask collided with Shedinja.

"sentret dizzy punch!" sentret leapt into the air and its tail glowed a rainbow of colour it smashed its tail into the two bug types knocking them out.

"mell will hear about this" Eli yelled.

"yea when he hears how you attacked us hell take away your Pokémon and then let's see if your friend can protect you then" Erie smirked.

"that won't be needed" we looked over to see Mell, I quickly got in front of Sophie and venonat protectivly.

"oh Mell these two jerks just attacked us wahhh!" Eli cried crocodile tears.

"you should take away their Pokémon that's the only way to punish them"erie said.

"no I won't be taking away their Pokémon; I'm taking away yours "he told the twins.

"what?" the twins gasped.

"I talked to some of the trainers that 'attacked' you and all of them told me the same thing you popped out of nowhere and attacked innocence trainers, and even lied to me about my sister you are no longer welcome in holly towns bug gym and so I will be confiscating your Pokémon you got from the gym" Mell said.

"No they're our Pokémon" the twins grasped their pokeballs.

Mell sighed "go venomoth psychic" he sent out the purple moth Pokémon who levitated the pokeballs out of the twin's grasp and returned them to Mell. The two kids ran away crying.

I pulled out my Pokédex

Venomoth-the Poison Moth Pokémon- the evolved form of venonat- Venomoth is nocturnal—it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favourite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness.

He looked towards us.

"what are you hear to hurt Sophie again" I said angrily.

"no I-I came to apologise, you made me relies trusting two kids over my own sister was wrong" he said sadly.

"Sophie is it ok to trust him" I asked her she just looked away from him with a hmp.

"tell us why we should forgive you" I said angrily.

"I know what I did doesn't deserve to be forgiven but I want to make up for it if you two let me try" he said.

"fine but you have a lot to improve on" Sophie said.

"thank you" Mell said happily.

"we should get back eve wanted to fight you and shell be wondering where we are" I said.

We ended up back in the hollyleaf town gym waiting for eve. It didn't take long for eve to barge through the door.

"Okay bug boy lets fight" eve yelled.

"okay I'll be the judge of this fight" Sophie said eve looked over to see Sophie standing off to the side of the battle field and me in the gyms bleachers.

"huh Sophie, Lia what are you doing here heh you hear to see me defeat this jerk" eve said.

"you could say that" I said.

"let's start the battle shall we" mel said.

* * *

 **Lia**

 **Pokemon-**

 **Skitty-lv19 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat**

 **Sentret-lv17 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch**

 **Eve**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Swinub-lv 22 male**

 **Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind**

 **Totodile-lv15 male**

 **Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face**


	7. episode 6-bug fight

**Hollyleaf gym- a bug specialized gym. It is lead by Mell whose main Pokémon is a venomoth. Most challenge this gym first due to the bug type being thought to be weak but Mell is very good at using bug types to the fullest potential**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 6-bug fight**

"actually before we begin how many badges do you have" Mell asked eve.

"none, you're going to be the first gym leader I fight" eve said a bit shy about it.

"hm so I shouldn't use venomoth then he's too powerful for a beginner" Mell said to himself walking over to a machine holding many pokeballs.

"I'll use these two since you're only a beginner" he said taking out two pokeballs.

"hey who you calling a beginner" eve yelled.

"uh let's just battle" Mell said.

"fine go Totodile" the blue crocodile Pokémon popped out "toda".

"go ledyba" a red ladybug like Pokémon appeared "layba".

"What Pokémon is that" I pulled out my Pokédex.

Ledyba- the Five Star Pokémon- They communicate with one another using bodily fluids that give off odours. When they're angry, their odour smells sour.

"Totodile bite on ledyba" eve commanded, surprisingly Totodile listened.

"wow she got Totodile to listened to her that training really payed off" I thought to myself smiling.

"ledyba dodge and use swift" ledyba dodged Totodile's snapping jaw and fired a flurry of stars from its antennas the crashed into Totodile's body.

"ah Totodile water gun now!" eve yelled to her Pokémon who fired a spiral of water at ledyba who was knocked back.

"ledyba Mach punch" ledyba's fist glowed white and she rushed at Totodile.

"dodge then bite Totodile" eve called, Totodile dodged the powerful firsts and bit into ledyba. I was then reminded of the battle between deino and skitty, I hoped eve wouldn't do what I thought she would.

"water gun now" Totodile fired a point black water gun off in ledyba's side, ledyba was fired off into the arenas wall and was knocked out just like skitty.

"Ledyba is unable to battle the winner of the first round is eve and Totodile" Sophie called

"yes we won" eve said picking up Totodile and swinging around Totodile fired a water gun off in happiness right into eves face.

"uh that was a great battle but you still have one more Pokémon to fight" Mell said returning ledyba to her pokeball.

"okay, Totodile return, swinub go" she sent out swinub "swi".

"go beedrill twin needle" his pokeball released a bee like Pokémon "beedri" beedrill charged at swinub with its needle like arms outstretched.

I took out my Pokédex again.

Beedrill-the Poison Bee Pokémon-the evolved form of kakuna- Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest—this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm.

"dodge then tackle" swinub dodged beedrills attempt at jabbing him and tackled beedrill in the side.

"beedrill fury attack" beedrill's needle like arms glowed white as it repeatedly struck swinub.

"mud bomb" swinub fired a mud bomb at beedrill they were both knocked back.

"beedrill pursuit" beedrill righted itself in the air and rushed at swinub.

"swinub icy wind" swinub fired a beam of shinning icy wind from his snout at beedrill freezing it in its tracks beedrill fell the ground it had fainted.

"The winner is eve she has earned the stinger badge" Sophie yelled.

"for a beginner you did very well hear is your badge" Mell said giving eve a badge that looked like a butterfly with a needle shaped bottom like a bee's stinger.

"Yes I got the stinger badge" eve yelled happily Totodile and swinub danced around her feet in happiness.

"that was a great battle eve" I said.

"congratulations eve so what are you going to do now?" Sophie asked.

"were heading to Cherryfern town to get my next badge" eve said.

"so you'll be challenging Luka he specialise in fire types so make sure to train your Totodile well and you shouldn't have a problem with his Pokémon" Mell advised.

"um thanks, pst Lia why is this jerk helping us" eve whispered leaning towards me.

"uh him and Sophie made up and he promised to try making amends" I told her.

"you sure we can trust him" she said staring at Mell.

"yea I'm sure we should get back to the Pokémon I want to talk to my mom on the video phone" I said.

"okay let's go" she said.

We walked back to the Pokémon centre, there eve gave her Pokémon to nurse joy for healing, while I sat in front of one of the video phones calling my mom.

"hey mom I'm calling from hollyleaf town just wanted to call" I said.

"oh already your brother took two days to get there" my mom said.

"really, I met Mell and his sister Sophie and well I'm actually heading to cherryfern town soon with eve" I told her.

"huh already why not stop and enjoy the town I know it's a very nice place and aren't you going to challenge the gym?" she asked.

"no I'm not really into battling that much like you or eve" I said.

"so what are you thinking of doing while you're on your journey?" she asked me.

"I don't know at the moment I'm just traveling with eve, hopefully I'll find a purpose for my journey soon" I told her.

"I hope you find what you want to do by the way I sent a present to help on your journey there should be a postman there with it right now" my mom said.

"really thanks I'll go look for the postman now" I said.

"goodbye see you later honey" we hung up and I got up looking for the postman. I found a man in a red uniform holding a package.

"excuse me are you the postman, my mom sent me a package" I said.

"hm are you Lia" he asked.

"yep" I said.

"hear you go your mother told me to give you these two packages" he passed me two packages.

I thanked him and sat on one of the Pokémon centres seats. I opened them up to find a set of berry pots and a poketch.

"yo Lia what you got there "eve asked looking over the items swinub in her arms.

"a poketch it has tons of useful apps and berry pot that allow me to grow fresh berries on the go" I explained the items to her.

"cool so what apps you got on there" she asked.

"don't know let me check" I said strapping the watch to my wrist and turning it on.

"okay I've got the digital watch app, calculator app, memo pad app, step counter app, Pokémon list, friendship checker app, dowsing machine, berry searcher, counter app, coin flip and the kitchen timer app" I said out of breath.

"wow that's a lot of apps" she said surprised.

"yea" I said.

"so should we get going I really want to get to cherryfern by tomorrow" eve said.

"sure if you want let's get going" I said putting the items into my bag.

We walked to the exit of the town the same one Zac left for goldenseed city we were about to leave when a voice called out to us.

"Lia, eve!" we turned to see Sophie holding her venonat and scaterbug running towards us.

"hey Sophie what's wrong "eve asked.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for everything and I want to wish you guys luck" Sophie said.

"thanks Sophie ill really miss you" I said.

"yes Sophie make sure that when your old enough you come join us on our journey" eve said.

"yea I will" Sophie said nodding.

We waved goodbye and headed onto route 4.

"wow what a nice route so many Pokémon" eve said looking around

"yep and so many berry we can plant them in the plant pots and grow them on the go" I said picking wild berries

We kept walking down the route and got to a split in the path and a sign pointing to cherryfern in one direction and goldenseed in the other direction.

"as much as I would love to see zac again we should go to cherryfern" I said

"lets go then" eve said

We walked down the path to cherryfern town but I stopped when I saw a building decorated with colourful flowers and berry bushes.

"hey eve is it ok if we stop by that building over there I want to check it out" I said

"fine but I'm going on ahead" eve said running off

I walked over to the building to see it was a flower shop I opened the door a bell rung above me.

"Excuse me anyone hear" I said walking into the store

"ah a customer how may I help you" a red headed girl with flowers in her hair and a roselia at her side asked.

"I'm wondering what you sell" I said looking around at the flowers and tiny berry bushes on the stores shelves.

"I'm glad you asked, we have flowers and berry as you can see but we also provide items for home gardening such as horsea watering cans, berry pouches, mulch and much more" the girl explained

"oh I think I need a few of those" I said

"ah a fellow florist im sure I can give you a great deal on whatever you need" she said happily

I ended up leaving the shop with less money and a bag full of berry pouches watering cans and mulch.

I soon arrived at cherryfern town. I got a room in the Pokémon centre and nestled in for a early nap with my Pokémon.

* * *

 **Lia**

 **Pokemon-**

 **Skitty-lv19 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat**

 **Sentret-lv17 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch**

 **Eve**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Swinub-lv 23 male**

 **Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind**

 **Totodile-lv16 male**

 **Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face**


	8. episode 7-ol Mareep had a farm

**Cherryfern town- cherryfern The town that contains the fire type gym. The town Is also known for the large farm on its outskirts. this farm produces the ansui regions moomoo milk and Mareep wool.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 7-ol Mareep had a farm**

I ended up getting up early the next day I watered my berry pots fed my Pokémon and I left to look for eve. I ended up wandering around the town looking for her but I somehow ended up in the entrance of the cherryfern farm.

"how did I end up hear?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.

"that's what I want to know" a blond boy said walking towards me staring at me like I was suspicious.

"huh oh sorry I'm looking for my friend and I somehow ended up hear" I explained.

"well I don't think your friend is hea- "a boom sound interrupted him "not again!" he yelled running back into the farm.

"what just happened!" I asked following him farther in the farm.

"It's one of the farms Mareep it is very aggressive something must have set it off" he told me.

There was another spark filled explosion in the field in front of us. We hopped over the fence to see a charred patch of grass with a Mareep in the middle growling over a herdier who was knocked out. The other Mareep were gathered in one area scared of the Mareep in the charred grass.

I quickly pulled out my Pokédex and scanned them quickly.

Mareep-the wool Pokémon- Rubbing its fleece generates electricity. You'll want to pet it because it's cute, but if you use your bare hand, you'll get a painful shock.

Herdier-the loyal dog Pokémon- the evolved form of lilipup- It has been living with people for so long that portrayals of it can be found on the walls of caves from long, long ago.

"herdier! rapidash go" the boy sent out the horned fire horse.

"huh?" why was he sending out a powerful Pokémon and not helping herdier.

"flamethrower" he commanded rapidash to attack Mareep it was charging its attack when I got between it and Mareep who was still growling.

"stop what are you doing herdier could be seriously hurt and you want to attack Mareep while herdier needs to get to the Pokémon centre, and flamethrower Mareep could have been killed" I yelled.

"it keeps attacking everyone what am I supposed to do" he asks.

"get herdier to a Pokémon centre first" I said I said scooping the dog Pokémon into my arms.

"quick hop onto rapidash" he said pushing onto the back of his fire horse Pokémon he hopped onto his Pokémon as well.

"rapidash we need to get to the poke centre quickly "the horse Pokémon galloped quickly we passed through the farm entrance and down the path and into town we arrived at the Pokémon centre very quickly.

"nurse joy we need your help with herdier" the boy yelled we rushed in.

"oh my quickly follow me" nurse joy said leading us down into a room and placed herdier onto the metal table and started checking him over.

"hm he's ok the electrical burns are only from a thunder shock a powerful one to have knocked out herdier but still it's one of the weakest electric type moves hell be in great shape by tomorrow" nurse joy said.

"that's great thanks nurse joy" the boy said. We walked out of the room leaving herdier to be cared for.

"thanks for snapping me out of it back there, flamethrower was overboard for Mareep" he said.

"it's no problem um- I don't know your name" I said shyly.

"oh its Luka you are" Luka asked.

"it's Lia wait are you by any chance the cherryfern town gym leader" I asked.

"yes are you a challenger" he asked.

"no but my friend I was looking for is" I said.

"well sorry I can't help you look for her but I have to do something about Mareep" he said.

"I was actually wondering about that I thought Mareep had mild personalities" I asked.

"they do it's just that one Mareep randomly started acting out one day and keeps attacking everyone you see I live on cherryferns farm and I've seen lots of Pokémon with unique personalities but never a Mareep that's so aggressive" Luka said petting rapidash.

I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned rapidash.

Rapidash-the fire horse Pokémon-the evolved form of ponyta- Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph.

"oh a Pokédex did you get it from professor chestnut" Luka asked.

"yep actually you just gave me an idea come on" I ran towards the video phones.

I looked through the yellow pages of the phone book until I found the number I was looking for. Soon the person I wanted to see appeared on the screen.

"oh Lia what do you need" professor chestnut asked.

"Hey professor we need your advice on something" I said Luka came up beside me.

"oh Luka it's good to see you" professor chestnut said.

"hello professor, so one of my Mareep is very aggressive and were wondering if you have any advice to help us" Luka asked.

"a Mareep aggressive? Hm, that Mareep must have battlerus" the professor said.

"battlerus?" we both asked.

"some species of usually calm Pokémon have a need to exhaust their energy battling other Pokémon or they get too much energy in their body and it can end up hurting them in the end" professor chestnut explained.

"so Mareep is in pain?" I asked.

"most likely but a good way to calm it down and help it is to give it a good battle" the professor said.

"a good battle?" I asked.

"yes knocking it out will do nothing but hurt it but letting it fight a Pokémon on its own level will help it should become docile again" she told us.

"so we have to fight Mareep to help it" I said.

"yea, thanks professor we'll tell you how it goes" Luka said.

"goodbye you two" she hung up the video phone.

"I should head back to the farm I hope you find your friend" Luka said his goodbyes and left on rapidashe's back.

"Lia over hear" I turned to see eve running towards me.

"eve where were you" I asked her.

"I was training now I'm looking for the gym leader he wasn't in his gym" she said.

"oh I met him actually while I was looking for you, he was just here actually" I said.

"what! Really and I was looking for him all day" she was upset.

"he's a bit busy right now but we can visit and ask to schedule a battle "I told her.

"okay let's go" we started walking into town.

As we were walking eve asked me.

"hey Lia you know your sentret".

"yea what about him" I said.

"it looks ready to evolve" she said.

"what makes you think that" I asked her.

"he's getting pretty big now" she told me.

"I guess your right" I said looking at sentret's pokeball.

Suddenly there was a familiar boom in the distance but this time in the town.

"it can't be" I muttered and ran towards the explosion.

I ran farther into town and there in the street growling at a little girl and her whismur. it started to charge another thunder shock.

"go sentret quick attack" I call, sentret pops out of his pokeball "scen" and the brown blur sentret had become tackled Mareep stopping it from firing its thunder shock. "maa" Mareep righted itself and fired thin streams of electricity at sentret who wasn't quick enough to dodge. The little girl and her whismur had run away, but sentret was paralyzed by mareep's thunder wave.

"come on sentret dizzy punch" sentret pushed through its paralysis and swung his glowing tail at Mareep, Mareep dodged and fired of its thunder shock.

"sentret are you ok, can you still fight" I said picking him up "scen" sentret glared at Mareep. Mareep prepared another thunder shock. "sentret dizzy punch" I called but the paralysis prevented sentret from moving leaving him open to being struck by Mareep's thunder shock.

"sentret!" I called, sentret tried to get up Mareep was growling still suddenly sentret glowed blue its body lengthened and he grew bigger the blue light subsided by exploding outward revelling a furret "fur" furret called. "sentret evolved into furret" I said pulling out my Pokédex.

Furret-the long body Pokémon-the evolved form of sentret-Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet.

"ok furret quick attack" I smiled and called. Furret zoomed across the ground avoiding mareep's thunder shocks and tackled Mareep into the air "furry swipes" furret leapt into the air and slashed its claws across Mareep's body getting faster and faster. Until Mareep fainted.

"Lia you beat the rampaging Mareep?" I turned to see eve and a crowd of people?

"uh yea I guess" I was blushing not use to so many strangers staring at me.

"your sentret evolved as well" she squealed.

"oh thank arceus" Luka pushed through the crowd.

"Luka? What happened why was Mareep in the town?" I asked.

"when I got back to the farm Mareep wasn't in the field with the others I looked all over that when I saw the thunder shocks in town "he said.

"Mareep ran away!" I said.

"yea now I don't know what to do with him" he said.

"I'll take him" I said.

"what really why" he asked.

"Mareep has battlerus and you won't always be able to give him a good fight but now that I have furret I'll be able to care for him" I said.

"if you're sure" Luka said I took out a spare pokeball and tapped it against Mareep's head the ball shook three times and then clicked.

"ok hey I'm still hear you know" eve called.

"oh sorry eve" I said.

"so what's with that Mareep and what's battlerus" she asked.

"it makes usually calm Pokémon aggressive they need to battle to calm down" Luka explained.

"and who the heck are you" eve asked.

"my names Luka" Luka introduced himself.

"Luka as in the gym leader?" eve asked.

"um yea that's me" he said.

"okay I challenge you to a fight" eve yelled.

"huh maybe tomorrow todays been a long day" Luka said.

"what no I want to battle now" eve whined.

"come on eve lets prepare for your fight tomorrow" I said wanting to get away from the crowd.

"what no!" she yelled as I dragged her away.

* * *

 **Lia**

 **Pokemon-**

 **Skitty-lv19 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat**

 **furret-lv18 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil,**

 **Mareep-lv10 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock**

 **Eve**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Swinub-lv 24 male**

 **Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind, ice shard**

 **Totodile-lv17 male**

 **Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face**


	9. episode 8-fire fighter extraordinaire

**Cherryfern gym-the gym is a fire type gym. the gym is run by Luka whose signature Pokémon is rapidash. The badge awarded to trainers for beating the gym is the flame badge which is shaped like a half circle made up of flames with a yellow gem in the space of the semi-circle.**

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 8-fire fighter extraordinaire**

* * *

I dragged eve away from the crowd and towards the Pokémon centre.

"Lia what was that all about" eve asked.

"you know I get shy easily and they were staring at us" I said blushing at the thought of so many eyes on me.

"but I want to get my second gym badge" eve whined.

"but now you have more time to train" I tried making excuses.

"ugh fine but you owe me a battle I want to see your furret in action again "she said excitedly.

"I don't know I want to get him healed he just had a battle with Mareep and I also need to get Mareep checked out as well" I said.

"fine but when they're ready were having a battle" she said rushing off.

I walked up to nurse joy and gave her furret and Mareep's pokeballs for healing I also asked her how herdier was. He was fine. She took the pokeballs and I left to the practice field behind the Pokémon centre. I decided I can't fall behind eve in training.

"go skitty" I called skitty popped out of her pokeball "skitty" skitty cried happily

"ok skitty its time to learn new moves" I checked in my Pokémon move handbook "let's see ok how about iron tail" the book explained the move needed a Pokémon with a powerful tail to be performed. I picked up a few pebbles.

"okay skitty we need to make your tail stronger if we want you to learn iron tail, ill throw these up in the air and you smack them with your tail ok" skitty nodded getting prepared.

"okay let's go" I threw one pebble in the air skitty leapt up and smacked it to the side with her tail we continued like this until skitty's tail began to glow.

"that's it come on skitty iron tail" I threw the rest of the pebbles into the air skitty tail still glowing spun destroying the pebbles in a shower of dust.

"wow pretty impressive" a dark green haired boy said from behind me.

I turned around blushing that he saw me training skitty who landed beside me.

"although I don't think your allowed to bring items from outside into the Pokémon contests or do you have a Pokémon with stealth rock" he said thoughtfully.

"Pokémon contest? Huh I'm not entering a contest" I told him.

"you're not? Really that move was pretty and stylish so you definitely should" he said.

"um you think so, but wait I thought the contest halls were still being built" I said.

"they're just being finished up the first ever contest in the ansui region is actually in three days I came all the way from the hoenn to participate in the contest season here" he explains.

"so um, uh this is awkward but I don't know your name" I said embarrassed.

"oh sorry about that I'm Alfie" Alfie introduced himself.

"oh um I'm Lia it's nice to meet you" I said.

"so Lia you're really not entering the contest" he asked again.

"I don't know I might now that you've got me interested" I said.

"that's good I hope to see you in the finals if you do enter" Alfie said walking away.

"what do you think should we enter "I said looking at skitty for answer she just stared at me head tilted.

"we should get back to training maybe we can try thunderbolt in case we encounter any hostile water or flying Pokémon" I said "skitty.

At the end of the day I retrieved my Pokémon from nurse joy and watered my berry pots the plants inside looked bigger than this morning and I fell asleep ready for the next morning.

I was up early to introduce Mareep to my Pokémon. He was much calmer now that he had a good battle.

"hey Mareep I'm your new trainer and these are furret and skitty your new teammates" I said introducing the now calm Pokémon to my team. "Mareep?"

"it's ok Mareep whenever you get angry well be there to relive you of stress with a battle" I told Mareep who looked relived.

"ok let's get training shall we" I said skitty continued to learn thunderbolt but this time with Mareep while furret started to learn ice beam.

"okay furret gather all the cold energy you can into your mouth and keep trying, skitty come on you furs sparking your almost there, Mareep if you keep this up you'll know thunder bolt in no time" the Pokémon were making progress.

furret took deep breaths preparing to fire a icy beam, skitty's fur was sparking like she was about to fire the thunderbolt, Mareep's thunder shock was getting more and more powerful it would become thunder bolt any minute now.

"wow Lia I come looking for you and I find you building a army" eve said behind me.

"were training can't fall behind you can we" I said.

"so my battle with furret" she asked slyly.

"urk ah, don't you want to get your gym badge first" I didn't want to fight eve.

"yea I guess your right but I still want to battle you later" she said.

We left the Pokémon centre and walked towards the gym. It was nearby the path to Luka's farm. We entered the gym Luka was there waiting for us.

"so you came, first thinks first how many badges do you have" Luka questioned.

"I've only got the stinger badge" eve replied.

"Aw looks like I can't use rapidash you're still a newbie" Luka said sadly going over to a machine like Mell's and took out two pokeballs.

"I'm not a newbie!" eve yelled.

"uh let's just fight" he sweat-dropped.

"fine go swinub" swinub popped out of the pokeball "swi"

"hm go houndour" the black dog pokemon popped out of its ball "hound"

"a houndour lets see" I pulled out my Pokédex.

Houndour-the Dark Pokémon- It cooperates with others skilfully. When it becomes your partner, it's very loyal to you as its Trainer and will obey your orders.

"ok show em what you got with ice shard" swinub created a block of ice and fired it at houndour.

"dodge it then smog" houndour dodged the ice by leaping into the air it then released a thick black cloud from its jaws. the smoke cloaked the battle field.

"swinub can you find houndour with odor sleuth" swinub tried to smell houndour out but only got a snout full of smoke.

"houndour bite" houndour leapt out of the smoke and bit into swinub.

"swinub mud-slap" swinub broke from houndours jaws and fired a wave of mud from his snout at the dark Pokémon. Houndour was caked in mud now.

"swinub Ice shard now" swinub fired the block of ice again at houndour.

"houndour flamethrower" houndour fired a stream of powerful flames at swinub melting the ice shard on its path and engulfing swinub. Swinub had fainted.

"swinub you did great" eve called returning him to his pokeball.

"you can still use one more Pokémon" Luka said

"go Totodile" Totodile leapt out happily "toda"

"bite now" Totodile leapt at houndour jaws snapping.

"stop him with ember" houndour fired of a flurry of fire at Totodile it connected knocking Totodile back.

"water gun now" eve was getting frustrated she had barely got a hit on houndour. Totodile fired of the spiral of water.

"houndour flame thrower" houndour fired of the beam of fire the two attacks collided and steam engulfed the arena again.

"Houndour ember" a flurry of fire flew out the smoke and peppered totodile's body

"come on Totodile we need to win this water gun" eve called Totodile fired a powerful water gun at houndour again.

"counter it with flame thrower again" the beam of fire countered the water but this time eve smirked. The steam covered the area again.

"bite now Totodile" Totodile burst from the smoke and bit down onto houndour.

"now water gun" Totodile fired a point blank water gun like in the battle with Mell.

Houndour fainted. Totodile began to glow blue its body grew bigger and when the blue light faded a Croconaw stood in its place. Croconaw let out a roar. I took out my pokedex

Croconaw-the Big Jaw Pokémon-the evolved form of Totodile- Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in.

"so your Pokémon evolved then it makes it a much fairer match, go flareon" Luka sent out the flaming fox. "flare"

I took out my Pokédex again.

Flareon-the Flame Pokémon-the evolved form of eevee- Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose-it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit.

"wow that Pokémon looks tough" I said looking at Flareon

"heh no problem Croconaw bite" Croconaw ran much faster now than when it was a Totodile at Flareon and bit down on its leg. Flareon cried out in pain.

"Flareon bite as well" Flareon bit into Croconaw as well.

"water gun/firespin now "the two Pokémon fired off their attacks Flareon taking more damage but it was still standing.

"Flareon ember" Flareon fired off its ember but Croconaw tanked the ember. It was like the attack never happened.

"Croconaw water gun" Croconaw fired the water at Flareon.

"Flareon dodge with quick attack" Flareon dodged the water and continued in a blur toward Croconaw.

"here it comes, Croconaw scratch" Croconaw leapt up and Flareon followed ready to tackle Croconaw. But Croconaw was ready and brought down his claws on Flareon who crashed back to the earth in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Flareon was out cold.

"ah Flareon you were amazing" Luka returned his knocked out Pokémon to the pokeball.

"yes Croconaw we won" eve yelled hugging the crocodile happily.

"yea and you've earned the flame badge" Luka said presenting eve with the semi-circle shaped badge.

"I just got the flame badge" eve said taking the badge and holding it in the air.

We walked out of the gym.

"that was a great battle eve" I said happily.

"yea but I can't wait for my third gym battle" eve said excitedly.

"did you hear the contest hall in this town will be open soon" a girl said to her friend as they passed.

"yep I'm definitely entering" the other girl said.

"contest aren't those the things were you got to make your Pokémon battle with sparkly moves and stuff" eve asked me.

"I guess you can decide it like that but there's more to it you know" I explained.

"yea what those contestants are all full of themselves" eve said. I felt angry hen she said that I liked contests they were amazing I wanted to in one.

"no they're not" I said angrily.

"whoa what brought this on" she said.

Eve I have something I need to tell you" I said.

"what?" she asked.

"I met someone a coordinator and they told me I would be a great coordinator and before I didn't know if it was what I wanted to do at the time but now I think I want to enter the contest" I said fast.

"but we were supposed to travel the world together we were doing so well" eve seemed sad.

"but can't I just have this I just want to try and find my purpose" I yelled upset.

"fine but you'll have to do it without me" she ran away.

I went back to the Pokémon centre eve wasn't there she most likely ran to goldenseed upset I felt terrible but I just wanted this one thing. But I did see Alfie cleaning a Grovyle.

"hey Alfie I said catching his attention.

"oh hey lia what you doing here" he asked.

"I thought about what you said and I decided I want to join the contest but I don't know where to sign up" I told him.

"wow really I'm glad I inspired a future coordinator and of course I show you were to sign up just let me finish up with Grovyle" he said finishing up cleaning his Grovyle.

"Ok" I said but took out my Pokédex and scanned Grovyle.

Grovyle-the Wood Gecko Pokémon-the evolved form of treecko- The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokémon is a master at climbing trees in jungles.

"ok follow me" Alfie led me back into town to a cream coloured building with a glass roof and the symbol of a pokeball with a ribbon on it.

"this is the contest hall were us coordinators will be competing" he told me "come on" he said leading me inside there were people decorating the interior it looked very nice already but still needed work.

"you can sign up for the contest at the desk over there" he pointed to a desk with a woman behind it. I walked over to her.

"um I would like to sign up for the contest here" I said.

"of course, you are?"

* * *

 **Lia**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv20 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail**

 **furret-lv19 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil,**

 **Mareep-lv11 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore**

 **Eve**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Swinub-lv 24 male**

 **Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind, ice shard**

 **croconaw-lv18 male**

 **Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face**


	10. episode 9 contest training

**Cherryfern farm- a farm owned by the family of Luka the cherry fern town gym leader. The farm is the ansui region's most prominent producer of moomoo milk and Mareep wool. It also contains ponyta and rapidash.**

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 9 contest training**

* * *

"of course, you are" the woman asked for my name.

"my name is Lia" I said.

"okay Lia here is your contest pass, ribbon case, and ball capsule's and your seal case, there is two capsules since the contest is a double battle contest" the woman passed me the items.

"thank you" I said returning to Alfie.

"so what now" I asked him.

"you should train maybe find a tutor to teach you new moves and then create an appealing performance oh and you'll want to get a formal outfit" Alfie told me.

"thanks Alfie I'll try my best" I said.

"I can't wait to see your performance Lia" Alfie said walking away from me.

I went back to the Pokémon training field, I checked out my seal case first, inside were a few basic seals like hearts and stars I took the ball capsules and popped them onto skitty and furret's pokeballs I stuck the two heart seals onto the blue tinted balls.

"go skitty and furret its Showtime" the two normal types popped out of the cloud of pink hearts. "skitty?" "furret?" they were surprised at the hearts floating around them.

"you guys don't need to look so surprised I've decided to enter us in a Pokémon contest" I told them they just tilted their heads confused at what I was talking about.

"um its where you have to fight the opposing Pokémon with grace and precision" I explained to them.

They seemed to understand they even seemed exited.

"okay but before we start, go Mareep" I sent out Mareep.

I explained the contest to Mareep.

"I won't be using you in the contest but that doesn't mean you shouldn't practice for the next one" I said smiling at Mareep who seemed sad but understood.

"let's practice, skitty water pulse" skitty fired off the orb of water" furret dizzy punch" furret leapt up and punched the orb of water with his colourful fist the orb burst in a shower of colour. "that was great now Mareep it's your turn"

"Mareep cotton spore" Mareep fired off clumps of wool that floated above the battle field "now thunder shock" Mareep's conductive clumps of wool absorbed the electricity and the all started to spark like lights in the air. But the attack wasn't thunder shock it was thunder bolt.

"wow you were amazing Mareep" I had to remember this one for the next contest. Man I was already planning for the next one and I hadn't even debuted in my first one yet I just felt so giddy.

"okay let's start were we left off on the new moves" we started training on the new moves again. Furret finally got the ice beam down, and with the help of Mareep's example skitty leaned thunderbolt.

"you guys are great let's take a break" we entered the pokecenter and took out three bowls and filled them with Pokémon food. They started to devoured the food.

"yo Lia" I looked over to see Luka and his rapidash walking up to us.

"hey Luka" I said.

"what are you doing here I thought you and eve already left" he seemed confused.

"well eves already left I just wanted to stay because I'm precipitating in the Pokémon contest" I explained.

"really then you'll need to know a good move pool right?" Luka asked.

"yea I'm actually working on that" I said.

"how bout I teach your Pokémon some new moves" he said.

"huh why?" I asked.

"because just look at Mareep he's so calm at first I thought it was a totally different Mareep, I really appreciate what you did for him so it's the least I can do" he said.

"okay how about tomorrow at 11.00am" I said.

"okay I'll be waiting in the gym" he said walking away

"wow I've already got my Pokémon a tutor" I said to myself.

My Pokémon finished up their meal and I returned them to their pokeballs I remembered I still didn't have a formal outfit for the contest and I hadn't talked to my mom in a while. I went up to the video phone.

"hey mom" I greeted.

"Lia finally I thought you would never call me" my mom said.

"yea sorry about that, but guess what I entered into cherryferns Pokémon contest" I said excitedly.

"what really no wonder you look so exited I so happy for you, but wait don't you need a formal outfit?" she said.

"yea I don't know where I'm going to find a outfit" I said sadly.

"I'll get you one I'll send it over as soon as I can, oh my gosh my daughters going to be a coordinator I'll have to tell everyone" my mom gushed.

"hey I also want you to meet someone" I said bringing out Mareep.

"a Mareep how cute are you using it in the contest" she asked.

"no I'm using skitty and furret" I told her.

"furret your sentret evolved!" my mom exclaimed.

"yea he helped me catch Mareep, and you know Luka he agreed to help train my Pokémon new moves" I told her.

"really then you'll definitely win the contest" she said.

"hopefully, I'll see you later I we've got to get some rest" I said.

"bye" my mom hung up.

I returned Mareep to his pokeball. And entered my room in the Pokémon lodging area I fell asleep. I woke up around 6.00 am I picked some of the ripe berries from my berry pots watering them as well. I ate breakfast with my Pokémon and afterwards we worked on our entrance for the contest. I then went to the pokemart to restock on supplies.

It was 10.30 when we had finished up everything. I decided to arrive at Lukas gym early.

"huh Lia your early" Luka said as I opened the door he was in the middle of battling a kid and their geodude.

"sorry I woke up early and got everything I needed to do done pretty quick is it ok if I just watch your battle" I asked

"sure Flareon fire spin" Luka said and then commanded his Flareon to attack the geodude.

I took out my Pokédex.

Geodude- the rock Pokémon- When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwittingly. In the morning, this Pokémon rolls downhill in search of food.

"interesting" I said watching as the fire spin engulfed the geodude.

"geodude rock throw" the trainers geodude punched the earth casing rocks to fly at Flareon.

"dodge it with quick attack" Flareon leapt from rock to rock and tackled the geodude.

In the end the trainer lost but he promised to come back stronger the next time.

"so Lia let's start bring out your Pokémon" he said he took out three pokeball's. and I took out mine. we sent out our Pokémon.

Skitty, furret and Mareep popped out of my pokeballs, Flareon, magmar and Growlithe came out of his pokeballs.

I took out my Pokédex again.

Growlithe-the puppy pokemon- Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.

Magmar-the spitfire pokemon-the evolved form of magby- In battle, Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This Pokémon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings.

"so the moves I will be teaching your Pokémon are shadow ball, flamethrower and iron tail" he said.

"ok" I said

he commanded his Pokémon to display the moves and my Pokémon attempted to copy them. Mareep needed a bit of help so I used the technique I used with skitty. Skitty was attempting to fire off the shadow ball but would get tired halfway through. Furret surprisingly learned flamethrower easily and Luka decided to teach him fire punch as well.

In the end skitty learned shadow ball furret learned flamethrower and fire punch, but Mareep still hadn't got iron tail down.

"thanks for helping my Pokémon learn new moves I'll be sure to use them in the contest" I thanked Luka.

"no problem and I'll make sure to watch your performances so make sure you win ok" he said

"I'll try my best" I said.

We said goodbye and I left back to the Pokémon centre inside was a man waiting with a package.

"are you Lia" the man asked.

"yep" I told him.

"your mom sent this" he gave me the package.

"thank you" I took the package and ran back to my room in the lodging area.

I opened tit up to find a beautiful sparkly blue dress it came with a black pair of shoes, a fake flower hair clip, a black glove, and a black belt. The dress had a slit up the middle to show off the front of the legs there were beads hanging in some places on the dress it was an amazing dress.

"I can't believe my mom got me this" I said looking the dress over.

I put the dress away for tomorrow and prepared to go to bed. I woke up in the morning early again so I could get some last minuet training in.

"skitty furret its Showtime!" the two normal types popped out of a cloud of hearts and posed cutely.

"Skitty water pulse" Skitty fired off a large orb of water into the air.

"furret ice beam then dizzy punch" furret mouth glowed blue and fired off the icy beams at the water pulse freezing it solid he leapt up fist glowing like a rainbow and punched into the ice shattering the ice ball, the ice shards all glittered like prisms. With the dizzy punches energy.

"that was great you two" I hugged them.

I went back to my room taking my dress and left for the contest hall. I entered there were a few other trainers in a line in front of the woman I got my contest pass from. I joined them. When it was finally my turn

"I'm hear to precipitate in the contest" I said

"may I see your contest pass" the woman asked I gave her my pass

"okay what Pokémon are you using you can only use two" she said

"I'll be using skitty and furret" I told her

"okay you may enter the changing rooms on my left and when you are in your formal attire you can enter the waiting room" she told me

I entered the changing room and put on my dress and accessory's. was I really doing this it felt like a dream. i exited the changing room and I sat down in the waiting room full of other coordinator in colorful attire. I was the twenty-fifth coordinator to arrive so that was when my number came up i would be preforming. I looked at my pokeballs the heart stickers decorating the blue tinted pokeballs and smiled we were actually going to do this.

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (none)**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv21 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball**

 **furret-lv20 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch**

 **Mareep-lv13 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt**


	11. episode 10 contest beginnings

**Cherryfern contest hall- a cream coloured building with a glass roof. Inside there is the lobby, changing room, waiting room and contest arena. The cherryfern contest is a double performance. The ribbon awarded to the winner of the contest is red with pink trimming and a circular gold medal in the middle with a green gem on top of the medal.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 10 contest beginnings**

"hello everyone my name is viridian meridian and this is the first contest ever in the ansui region, we're here in the bountiful cherryfern town and these are our great panel of judges introducing Raoul contesta" she said into her microphone.

"it's a pleasure to be hear" said waving.

"We also have Mr. Sukizo the president of the Pokémon fan club" viridian introduced the man.

"thank you I hope to see some remarkable performances" Mr. Sukizo said.

"And finally we have cherryfern very own town nurse joy" she said introducing the red haired nurse.

"I'm happy to be here for this momentous occasion" nurse joy said smiling.

"now let the appeal round begin" viridian meridian announced happily.

The appeal round began and everyone in the waiting room watched as the other contestants preformed their appeals. I was watching a snover and rhydon preform when someone tapped my shoulder I turned to see Alfie wearing a green sleeveless tuxedo.

"hey Lia so you made it are you nervous most new coordinators are" Alfie asked.

"yep but I'm also really exited actually, skitty and furret have got a bunch of new moves to show off" I told him.

"great Grovyle and beautifly have been practicing too so you better watch out" the green haired boy said.

"what a great performance by mili Haney and her togetic and lopunny, will Alfie Greene come to the stage for the next performance" viridian meridian called. I hadn't even realised we'd missed a few people's performances while we were talking.

"looks like it's my turn see ya later" he walked towards the stage.

"good luck" I called and returned my attention to the screen. Alfie walked onto the stage.

"Grovyle, beautifly enter the stage" the two pokeball released yellow flower petals that burst apart to reveal Grovyle and beautifly "gro" "beautifly" the two Pokémon cried out happily.

I opened my Pokédex.

Beautifly-the Butterfly Pokémon- the evolved form of silcoon- Beautifly's favourite food is the sweet pollen of flowers. If you want to see this Pokémon, just leave a potted flower by an open window. Beautifly is sure to come looking for pollen.

"beautifly stun spore then morning sun" beautifly spared the golden dust all around her and soon her body began to glow and yellow rays spread from her body illuminating the golden dust.

"Grovyle leaf blade" Grovyle leapt into the air the leafs on his arms glowing white it sailed thought the air the stun pore clung to Grovyle's blades. Grovyle spun in the air the stun spores making his blades glow gold as Grovyle danced. Eventually beautifly stopped glowing, Grovyle stopped dancing and the stun spore fell to the ground. The three bowed ending their performance.

"wow remarkable" Mr. Sukizo said "I agree that was an amazing performance the way Grovyle danced and beautifly use of stun spore and morning sun was truly beautiful" Mr. contesta. "yes I truly loved how they used their moves" cherryferns nurse joy complimented.

Alfie came back in happy.

"wow that was a great performance" I said.

"thanks I can't wait to see what you've got instore for us" Alfie said.

"I don't know if it will be as pretty as yours" I said.

"again another amazing performance, now will Lia marsh come to the stage" meridian announced.

"looks like it's your time to shine" Alfie said.

"yea" I got up pokeballs in hand and headed towards the stage.

"skitty, furret its Showtime" pink hearts burst from the pokeball and skitty and furret posed cutely like we rehearsed.

"skitty water pulse" skitty fired a large orb of water into the air.

"now furret ice beam then dizzy punch" furret's mouth glowed blue and then fired the icy cold beams at the orb of water freezing it solid the orb of ice began to descend furret leapt up fist glowing like a colourful rainbow and punched the orb of ice which shattered and the ice shards like before they acted as prisms and rainbow beams came from them bathing the arena in colourful light.

"remarkable" Mr. Sukizo said "it's amazing how your Pokémon know such a wide variety of moves one even knows a move not commonly seen in it species" Mr. contesta "what a beautiful display of the move pool of normal types" cherryferns nurse joy complimented.

I blushed and smiled happily and returned my Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"that was amazing I see what you mean by new moves" Alfie said.

"there's more where that came from we wert even using any of our newest moves" I told him.

"heh can't wait to see them" Alfie said.

"and that is the end of the appeal round" viridian meridian announced she said.

we had missed the rest of the appeals while we were talking again I was kind of sad but was excited to see if I made it into the battle round.

"now our judges have decided and these sixteen coordinators out of the thirty-two that have entered will be moving onto the battle round" viridian meridian said.

A blue board appeared and cards zoomed onto the screen flipping and revealing the faces of the coordinators moving on. The last few cards flipped there I was I did it I was moving on I was so happy.

"so we both got in this is great" Alfie said staring at the board.

"yea I'm so happy I can't believe I'm actually doing this" I said happily.

"heh of course a newbie like you would get excited over something like getting into the second round, you getting in was probably a mistake you'll be defeated in you first battle anyway" a red haired girl sneered, she was dressed in a red dress with a slit up the side she wore white elbow gloves and red high heels.

"who are you to say that" I said angrily.

"me I'm scarlet powell the girl who's going to win the ansui regions ribbon cup this contests ribbon is my first step towards that" scarlet said snootily.

she proceeded to walk away to the other side of the waiting room.

"what's her problem" Alfie said.

"I don't know but I want to prove her wrong" I told him angry that girl could insult me like that.

"now the match ups for the battle round has been decided, when your name is called please come to the arena and remember each battle will be five minutes long" viridian meridian said.

the winners of the first round battles.

Yanma and bronzor vs poliwag and nidorina winner- Yanma and bronzor.

Liepard and Whismur vs Gligar and Starly winner- Liepard and Whismur.

Marshtomp and teddiursa vs Persian and Weavile winner- Persian and Weavile.

Duosion and Smeargle vs Alfie's Grovyle and beautifly winner- Alfie.

Alfie had won by destroying the opponents attempted attacks with Grovyle's leaf blade draining the opponent's points.

Slugma and Axew vs Spinarak and Slowpoke winner- Spinarak and Slowpoke.

Leafeon and Roselia vs Pignite and Pansage winner- Pignite and Pansage.

Scarlet's Medicham and Ambipom vs Corsola and Kricketune winner- Scarlet.

Scarlet had knocked the opposing Pokémon out halfway through the battle winning by default.

Eevee and Shuppet vs lia's furret and skitty winner- Lia

I won by dodging the other two Pokémon's attacks and firing off attacks to counter and drain the opponent's points"

"that was the first round of the battle round what great battling from our coordinators" viridian meridian announced.

"hah that was a tough battle" I said to myself.

"they'll get easier it's just that you're not used to contests yet" Alfie said.

"hah you actually won your battle you must have dumb luck" scarlet said.

"why can't you just leave me alone "I said angrily.

"and what let you believe you actually have a chance of winning this contest now how could I do that" scarlet said sarcastically.

"the second battle round is about to begin" meridian announced.

"now you definitely shouldn't get through this round" scarlet said walking away.

"that jerk" I said.

the winners of the second round battles

Yanma and bronzor - Liepard and Whismur winner- Liepard and Whismur

Persian and Weavile - Alfie's Grovyle and beautifly winner- Alfie's Grovyle and beautifly

Scarlet's Medicham and Ambipom - Pignite and Pansage winner- Scarlet's Medicham and Ambipom

Spinarak and Slowpoke - lia's furret and skitty winner- - lia's furret and skitty

"you were right that battle was easier" I told Alfie.

"I'm glad" Alfie said.

"you only won because you keep getting easy opponents but now look you're against me your pokemon will be the easiest to knock out yet" scarlet walked up and got in my face.

I looked at the battle board and it was true I was matched up with scarlet.

"so what I still have to try" I said with determination.

"you're just going to get humiliated but maybe that's a good thing you'll make me look even better" scarlet said snootily.

"okay it's time for the third battle round will Alfie Greene and Anya Tran come to the stage.

"I've got to go" Alfie said walking out onto the stage.

"good luck" I called after him.

"save that luck for yourself" scarlet said sarcastically.

Alfie walked to one side of the arenas stage while Anya walked to the other side.

"ok you two there's five minutes on the clock you may begin" viridian called.

"Grovyle, beautifly enter the stage" Alfie threw his two pokeballs into the air and yellow flower petals that burst apart to reveal Grovyle and beautifly.

"Liepard, whismur dance around" Anya also threw her pokeballs into the air they burst open releasing red musical notes that encircled her pokemon.

"what pokemon are those" I pulled out my Pokédex.

Liepard-the Cruel Pokémon-the evolved form of purrloin-Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react.

Whismur-the Whisper Pokémon-Whismur is very timid. If it starts to cry loudly, it becomes startled by its own crying and cries even harder. When it finally stops crying, the Pokémon goes to sleep, all tired out.

"whismur echoed voice" whismur started to sing an echoing song that created powerful sound waves "Liepard shadow ball" Liepard fired a black and purple orb covered in static into whismur's sound waves. The shadow ball burst coating the sound waves in dark energy the continued on towards Grovyle and beautifly buffeting them.

"wow Liepard's shadow ball combined with whismur's echoed voice creating beautiful ripples in the air, Alfie's points have taken a huge hit because of it" viridian called as the score board showed Alfie's points losing a small chunk.

"beautifly get close then use morning sun" beautifly recovered and flew towards the two opposing pokemon when she was close she lit up brightly blinding Liepard and whismur "Grovyle fury cutter" Grovyle's leafs on it arms glowed red and he leapt into the air and slashed while spinning his body into his opponents.

"ah beautifly blinds her opponents beautifully with morning sun while Grovyle came in with its furry cutter like an elegant dancer, Anya's points are going to suffer" meridian said Anya's points did lower but not as low as Alfie's at the moment.

"Liepard shadow ball" Liepard fired off another ball of darkness and Anya was going to command whismur to use echoed voice again when "beautifly silver wind" beautifly flapped her wings and silver crescents flew out and destroyed the shadow ball in a cloud of purple and silver sparkles.

"what a beautiful counter attack, Anya's point has taken another hit" Anya's points lost another chunk.

"Liepard use shadow claw whismur use pound" Liepard's paw glowed purple claw like digits grew from the dark energy, whismur leapt onto Liepard's back and Liepard ran towards Grovyle and beautifly, whismur leapt up and lifted its hand and tried to attack beautifly while Liepard continued on towards Grovyle.

"beautifly gust, Grovyle leaf blade" beautifly flapped her wings causing whismur to be blown away. While Grovyle met Liepard with its glowing leaf, they struggled against each other.

"and that's time" viridian meridian called the battle board showing the points changed to the winner screen "and the winner of the battle is Alfie" it showed a picture of Alfie with beautifly and Grovyle.

"yes we did it guys" Alfie hugged his pokemon.

"you two did great" Anya hugged her pokemon even though they lost.

Alfie re-entered the waiting room.

"that was a great battle Alfie" I complemented

"thanks" he said

"will Lia marsh and scarlet powell come to the stage" viridian asked

"prepare to lose" scarlet walked passed me.

I walked out after her and I walked to the opposite side of the arena facing her.

"okay there's five minutes on the clock begin" viridian meridian announced

* * *

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv23 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack**

 **furret-lv22 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch**

 **Mareep-lv13 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt**


	12. episode 11 contest battle

**Lia marsh- brown short haired girl with a blue fringe and eyes. Daughter of two gym leaders and has an older brother who is on his journey. Main pokemon is a skitty she had since she was seven she is friends with eve. Lia is 15 years of age and is a beginner Pokémon coordinator**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 11 contest battle**

"okay there's five minutes on the clock begin" viridian meridian announced

"show them true power Medicham, Ambipom" scarlet threw her pokebals into the air yellow stars popped out and flew around then the stars were grabbed by psychic and destroyed by the tail of Ambipom "what an amazing entrance lia's already lost some points and she hasn't even called out her pokemon" viridian called scarlet smirked.

I quickly took out my Pokédex

Medicham-the Meditate Pokémon-the evolved form of Meditite-Through the power of meditation, Medicham developed its sixth sense. It gained the ability to use psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon is known to meditate for a whole month without eating.

Ambipom-the Long Tail Pokémon-the evolved form of aipom-It uses its tails for everything. If it wraps both of its tails around you and gives you a squeeze, that's proof it really likes you.

"it's Showtime skitty, furret" I said a little angry hearts exploded out of my pokeball and my two normal types posed cutely as they dissipated.

"heh Medicham hidden power Ambipom swift" Medicham created orbs around it and fired them at skitty and furret and Ambipom swished her tail around firing off star shaped projectile at my pokemon as well. There was a wall of stars and orbs heading towards my pokemon. Then I smiled.

"skitty leap into the air with iron tail, furret quick attack then furry swipes" skitty coated her tail in iron and smacked it into the ground propelling her into the air, furret leapt speedily through scarlets barrage all the while furry swiping the stars and orbs along the way creating sparkles that clung to his fur.

"wow lia's furret is destroying scarlets swift and hidden power fast and efficiently" scarlets points dropped below my own. Scarlet wasn't happy about this.

"Medicham use force palm on furret" Medicham ran towards furret palm outstretched. "you forgot about someone" I said smiling "what?" scarlet said confused "skitty iron tail!" skitty fell from the sky and its tail landed on Medicham's head stopping its use of force palm skitty leapt away and landed next to furret.

"another counter by Lia" scarlets points dropped a little.

"two can play at that Ambipom double hit" scarlets Ambipom appeared behind skitty and smacked her into the air and followed after.

"lia's skitty has become air born and Ambipom is perusing her" my points dropped.

"skitty feint attack" skitty righted herself and dogged Ambipom tail and smacked it in the face with its own they both fell to earth skitty on her feet while Ambipom landed on her back.

Scarlets points dropped.

"Medicham hit furret with focus punch" Medicham disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of furret punching him in the jaw with a glowing fist furret flew back.

I lost more points.

"furret are you ok" furret got up "fur" furret confirmed it was ok "ok furret use quick attack" furret blurred quickly towards the fighting psychic pokemon "Medicham psychic" Medicham caught furret in the psychic.

"Furret's been caught in psychic what could happen now" my points dropped.

"furret use flamethrower" furret let out a stream of fire at Medicham casing it to release the psychic "Medicham focus punch" Medicham tried to punch furret again "furret dizzy punch" furret's fist glowed and their fist clashed "furret flamethrower" furret fired of a flamethrower into Medicham's face.

Scarlets points dropped.

"grr Ambipom double hit" Ambipom rushed up behind furret tails poised "skitty thunderbolt" skitty leapt onto ambipom's back and shocked Ambipom. Ambipom was waddling around fur slightly burnt and Medicham was still rubbing its soot covered face. Scarlets points dropped.

"why do you even try my pokemon will win in the end" scarlet snarled.

"no they won't I realised something, in every one of the battle rounds you knocked out the opposing pokemon you didn't win with appealing moves your pokemon are more used to battles aren't they" I said.

"so what powerful pokemon are easier to win with you wouldn't know anything your pokemon are weak" scarlet said.

"no together they're an amazing team we'll show you, skitty water pulse furret ice beam" skitty fired a large orb of water at the opposing pokemon it burst on them spreading water over Medicham and Ambipom, furret fired off the ice cold beam that froze the water and froze Medicham and Ambipom with the water.

Scarlets points dropped.

"now dizzy punch and iron tail" my pokemon rushed forward and the destroyed the ice with their fist and tail Medicham and Ambipom were buffeted the ice.

Scarlets points dropped lower.

"Ambipom double hit, Medicham force palm" they rushed forward.

"and that's time" viridian meridian called, called the battle board showing the points changed to the winner screen "and the winner of the battle is Lia!" it showed a picture of me with skitty and furret.

"we did it guys" I hugged them close.

"grr damm you" scarlet turned and her pokemon followed.

I walked back into the waiting room.

"you did it you beat scarlet" Alfie said happily.

"yea I'm really proud of my pokemon" I said looking at their pokball's.

"yea but you know what this means we've got to battle" he said.

"hah wait are you serious, but I can't fight you're my friend" I said blushing.

"it's ok think of it as a friendly battle" Alfie said.

"um ok" I gulped.

"Will Alfie Greene and Lia marsh come to the stage" viridian said.

"let's have a great battle ok" Alfie said.

"yea" we walked out onto the stage and stood opposite of each other.

"there is five minutes on the clock you may begin" viridian meridian called.

"Grovyle, beautifly enter the stage" Alfie threw his two pokeballs into the air and yellow flower petals that burst apart to reveal Grovyle and beautifly.

"it's Showtime skitty, furret" I called hearts exploded out of my pokeball and my two normal types posed cutely as the heart dissipated.

"beautifly stun spore" beautifly spread the golden powder over the area.

"skitty disarming voice" skitty let out a screaming song that blew away the stun spore and beautifly flinched at the sound.

Alfie's points lowered.

"beautifly signal beam" beautifly fired a rainbow coloured beam from her antennas it hit skitty flinging her back.

I lost points.

"Grovyle leaf blade" Grovyle's leafs glowed and he pursued skitty "furret fire punch" furret's fist glowed red and burst into flames, furret grabbed Grovyle leaf blade with his flaming fist.

Alfie's points dropped.

"skitty tackle Grovyle" skitty ran towards Grovyle and leapt at him.

"beautifly gust" beautifly quickly got in skitty's path and flapped her wing's knoking skitty off her feet.

I lost more points.

"ah skitty copycat" skitty got to her feet and fired off her own gust from a orb on her paw beutifly was blown back." Now skitty tackle then double slap" skitty tackled beautifly and started to smack her around with her tail.

Alfie lost points.

Furret at this time lost his grip on grovyle's leaf blade and was forced to retreat "furret ice beam" furret fired the ice cold beam at Grovyle" dodge and use furry cutter" Grovyle's leafs once again glowed red and he dodged the icy cold beam and ran forward and slashed furret. Furret yelled out in pain.

I lost points.

"skitty help furret by using attract on Grovyle" skitty acted cutely and pink hearts flew from her body towards Grovyle and encircled him they closed in and Grovyle became infatuated with skitty leaving furret alone to swoon over skitty. Furret regrouped with skitty and beautifly regrouped with Grovyle.

Alfie's points dropped.

"furret flamethrower, skitty copycat" furret fired of his flamethrower and skitty copied him firing her own flamethrower the two streams of fire combine into a giant stream of fire "beautifly silver wind" beautifly flapped her wings and fired silvered crescents clashed with the stream of fire the two attacks exploded.

We both lost points.

"skitty iron tail, furret helping hand" furret glowed blue and a line of energy connected to skitty and skitty proceeded to coat her tail in iron but it was outlined in a white aura she ran forward.

"Grovyle leaf blade, beautifly signal beam" Grovyle lifted his blade's in the air and beautifly used signal beam on the blades coating them in a rainbow glow. Grovyle ran forward ready to meet skitty head on.

"and that's time" we both looked towards the winner screen the winner was-

Me I did it I won the contest my first contest and now I have a ribbon my own ribbon.

"the winner is Lia!" viridian meridian yelled everyone cheered. I was crying happy tears as I hugged my Pokémon. "that was a great battle you really deserve the ribbon" Alfie said. "thank you" I was smiling happily.

presented me with the cherryfern ribbon, I picked it up delicately and held it up in the air for the cameras to see "I got the cherryfern ribbon" my Pokémon including Mareep leapt around happily.

I left the changing room, now in my casual clothes. I walked outside happy as can be.

"Lia wait up" I turned to see alfie

"hey Alfie what do you need" I asked

"are you going to be going to the frostfall town contest" he asked

"yea I might" I replied.

"good I would hate to not see my rival at the next contest" he said

"rival?" I asked

"yep you're my new rival the person who will make me work for my goal of being top coordinator" he said

"then in that case I'll be the best rival I can be" I shook his hand officially beginning our rivalry.

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1) cherryfern ribbon**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv25 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm**

 **furret-lv24 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me.**

 **Mareep-lv13 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt**


	13. episode 12 absol-utly flawless

**Zac grant-a boy with spikey brown hair and orange eye's. he is a rare Pokémon collector. his main Pokémon is a clefairy that knows meteor mash early.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 12 absol-utly flawless**

I slept in the Pokémon centre the night after the contest was finished. When I got up I headed out to goldenseed city the city of golden grasses. Route 4 had a split in the rode that led to goldenseed. I walked down the path enjoying the scenery. Pokémon where milling around playing happily.

"hey wait" someone yelled suddenly a white Pokémon ran from the bushes and leapt over me and up onto a rock. I ducked down scared. I looked up to see an Absol perched on the rock staring back to where it came from.

I took out my Pokédex.

Absol-the Disaster Pokémon- Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon.

Does that mean there's a natural disaster coming!

"got you're not getting away this time" someone came crashing through the bushes it was Zac!

"go Pikachu" the yellow mouse pokemon popped out it had a notched tail meaning it was female "Pikachu~" Pikachu said cutely.

I took out my Pokédex again quickly.

Pikachu-the Mouse Pokémon-and the evolved form of pichu- This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.

"his pichu must of evolved but whys he fighting Absol" I said out loud.

"Pikachu petal dance" Pikachu leapt up and started to spin in the air petal spraying into the air towards Absol, Absol dodged through the petals and fired a beam of dark purple energy at Pikachu, Pikachu was knocked back.

"Pikachu thunder shock" Pikachu fired yellow electricity at Absol who was shocked badly

"go pokeball" Zac threw a ultra-ball at Absol intending to catch it but Absol destroyed it with its tail.

"grr Pikachu electro ball" Zac called Pikachu gathered electricity into her tail in the shape of a ball and threw it at Absol, Absol dodged again the electro ball exploded on the rock the explosion sent rock tumbling towards me!

Absol leapt forward grabbing me by the back of my shirt and leaping out of the rocks way.

"Lia?!" Zac yelled seeing me Absol leapt back into the tall grass.

"Zac what just happened?" I asked scared out of my mind. I had almost been crushed to death.

"uh well I was trying to catch that Absol but it keeps escaping and then you appeared and almost got killed because of me" Zac said a sad and scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make Absol escape" I apologised.

"are you insane you almost died because of me and your apologising it should be me apologising" he said.

"ah I think my ankles sprained" I said, there was a bad bruise on my foot and it was starting to swell.

"oh man I'm going to get you to the Pokémon centre" he said helping me up.

it hurt to walk even with Zac helping me along. It felt like forever till we made it to the Pokémon centre. Nurse joy and her Chansey took me into a room with an examination table.

"hm your ankles definitely sprained but a potion should heal it easily" nurse joy took out a purple spray bottle and she sprayed it on my sprain I felt a stinging pain and the swelling went down.

"will I be able to walk" I asked.

"yes you should but walk on it lightly there is only so much a potion can do" nurse joy said.

I walked out limping a bit Zac was waiting there for me.

"are you ok now" Zac asked.

"yea it just hurts a bit" I told him.

We walked through the city looking around and catching up on things.

"so where's eve" Zac asked.

"we parted ways when I decided to become a coordinator" I said.

"a coordinator so do you have any ribbons" he asked.

"yep" I pulled out my ribbon case and opened it showing him the cherryfern ribbon "this is my first ever ribbon I'm really proud of skitty and furret for winning it for me" I said.

"furret? you mean sentret evolved" he asked.

"yea he evolved when he helped me get my third Pokémon Mareep" I said.

"third Pokémon already, man I wish I was as lucky as you, that Absol been escaping from me" he said sadly.

"hey maybe you're just taking the wrong approach, instead of battling why not try to befriend it" I said.

"befriend it how?" he asked.

"well when I was younger mom caught Pokémon by feeding them and sometimes they would join her" I replied.

"but I don't have anything other than normal Pokémon food" he said.

"hm it could still work" I said.

We passed by a very familiar building.

"huh a contest hall" I said looking at the fancy looking building.

"yea but it doesn't seem to be finished" Zac said looking at the builders and their Pokémon carrying supplies into the building.

"yea but I want to see if anyone has a timetable for the contest season" I said walking through the contest halls entrance.

I saw a woman at the front desk I walked over to her.

"excuse me do you have a schedule for the date of the contests" I said.

"yes would you like a copy" she asked.

"yes thank you" I said.

She passed me a brochure like piece of paper. I looked over it the very next contest was in ironfield town in two weeks the contest in frost fall town was in six weeks. The two weeks' in-between contests were so people could get to iron field town and have enough time to train their Pokémon.

"hm hopefully ill make it there in time for the contest" I said to myself.

I walked out of the contest hall again and back to Zac.

"so what now" zac asked as we walked back out onto route.

"hm I don't really know" I said.

"why not have a battle you know test our skills" he said.

"sure Mareep dose need to relive some stress" I said taking out mareep's pokeball.

"ok then it will be a one on one battle, let's go clefairy" Zac sent out the pink star shaped Pokémon.

"let's go Mareep its Showtime" I sent out the wool Pokémon, he growled at clefairy his battlerus acting up.

"sorry about that Mareep has battlerus" I sweat dropped.

"its fine now then clefairy double slap" clefairy ran forward ready to smack Mareep around.

"Mareep thunder wave" Mareep growled and released thin Strems of electricity that paralyzed clefairy were she stood.

"clefairy encore" clefairy attempted to attack but the paralysis stopped her

"Mareep thunder bolt" mareep's ears sparked and then he fired a powerful bolt of electricity at clefairy.

"clefairy are you ok" Zac asked his Pokémon "cle" clefairy recovered and was ready to attack.

"okay meteor mash lets go" clefairy's fist glowed and she quickly ran at Mareep and punched him stars spreading out from her fist. Mareep flew back he landed on the ground swirls in his eyes.

"Mareep are you ok" I picked him up "ma" Mareep said looking sad for losing "its ok" I comforted him

We didn't relies there was a white and black dark type Pokémon was watching all along it leapt back into the bushes.

"that was a good battle you probably would of won if clefairy wasn't so powerful" Zac said.

"thank I guess me and Mareep have a long way to go" I said placing Mareep down on his feet.

"so Lia are you using Mareep in your next contest" Zac asked looking Mareep over.

"yep well be heading to ironfield town next for the contest" I said

"that's cool I'll be staying here until I catch Absol" he said.

"you said you going to capture him when we parted ways at hollyleaf town so why is he still wild" I asked.

"it takes almost half the day to locate Absol and then it's a pain to capture him, he either breaks free or destroys the pokeballs I throw at him I thinking its more trouble than its worth" Zac said a bit frustrated.

"huh did you say it takes half the day to locate Absol" I asked

"yea why" he said

"but Absol right over there" I said pointing to the disaster Pokémon who was sitting there watching us Zac whipped around.

"huh but when how" he stuttered seeing the Pokémon he had been looking for days.

"I have an idea, hey Absol!" I yelled surprising the disaster Pokémon.

"how about you give Zac a fair fight, if you win he'll never bother you again but if he wins he gets to capture you" I said Absol leapt down from the rock and got in a position for battle.

"huh did Absol just agree" Zac asked

"I think so, well send out your Pokémon" I said

"uh go clefairy" Zac sent out the star shaped Pokémon.

Absol leapt forward the scythe on his head glowing it slashed at clefairy, clefairy fell backwards startled.

"clefairy disarming voice" clefairy screeched pink heart shaped energy at Absol, Absol flinched at the shrieking sound.

Absol's tail began to glow white he dashed at clefairy and smacked her hard the hit was super effective but clefairy still stood strong.

"clefairy sing" clefairy began to sing a lullaby musical notes surrounding the arena.

Absol dodged around all of them all the while glaring menacingly at clefairy

'that was leer' I thought.

"clefairy disarming voice" clefairy fired the pink hearts at Absol again.

Absol fired a dark pulse as a counter the two moves hit each other exploding creating smoke around the arena.

Absol emerged from the smoke and seemed to smirk at clefairy enraging her Absol leapt back into the smoke clefairy following.

When the smoke cleared it revealed clefairy attempting to pound Absol with her fist only for Absol to glow and more absol's to appear around clefairy scaring her into the centre of the circle of absol's clones.

"Absol used double team" I said looking at the absols slowly closing in on clefairy

"clefairy sing quickly" clefairy began to sing a lullaby the absols attempted to flee but one by one they disappeared when the music notes hit them soon the real Absol collapsed to the ground asleep the remaining clones dissipated.

"clefairy wake up slap" clefairy walked over to Absol and began to smack him across the face Absol woke up and leapt back away from clefairy. Absol then collapsed swirls in his eyes.

"we won" Zac hugged clefairy who chirped happily.

"yea so now you can capture him" I said

"go ultra-ball" Zac threw the ultra-ball at Absol it shook three times then clicked shut

"ah I did it I caught Absol!" Zac yelled.

"that's great" I said

"yea hey Lia is it ok if I accompany you to ironfield town" Zac asked turning around with absols pokeball in hand

"huh but aren't you looking for rare Pokémon" I asked

"well yea but I've got no new leads on any rare Pokémon" he said

"okay but we should get Absol to the Pokémon centre first before we go" I said

We walked back into golden seed city and healed up our Pokémon we soon got to the path that led to route 5

"let get going shall we" I said

"yep let's go" Zac said

We walked out onto route 5.

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1) cherryfern ribbon**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv25 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm**

 **furret-lv24 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me.**

 **Mareep-lv13 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt**

 **Zac-rare Pokémon collector**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Clefairy-lv28 female**

 **Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power**

 **Pikachu-lv25 female**

 **Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team**

 **Absol-lv25 male**

 **Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse**


	14. episode 13 skip to the skiploom

**Eve willow- girl with long black hair tied into two long pigtails. She has ice blue eyes. Her father did not want her to go on her Pokémon journey but eve is very adventurous so she left for one anyway. She is the childhood friend of Lia marsh. Eves main Pokémon is a male swinub.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 13 skip to the skiploom**

Me and Zac walked down the path of route 5. It was a nice route with golden green grasses and dandelions growing in large clumps. I picked one of the dandelions and blew on it. The seeds flew into the air.

"what are you doing" Zac asked.

"you ever heard the legend that if you make a wish on a dandelion it will come true" I said.

"huh interesting" Zac said

"Hoppip come back please" a small black haired boy was chasing after a pink Pokémon with two long leafs on its head who was gliding on the wind happily. I took out my Pokédex.

Hoppip-the Cottonweed Pokémon- This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, Hoppip links its leaves with other Hoppip to prepare against being blown away.

"a Hoppip?" I said suddenly Hoppip dropped from the sky.

"whoa" Zac was surprised the light pink Pokémon just dropped into his arms smiling.

"ah thanks for catching Hoppip she's been trying to skip out on training all day" the little boy said panting from running after his Pokémon.

"who are you" I asked.

"my names Adrian" Adrian said.

"I'm Zac and this is Lia" Zac introduced us.

"so is this Hoppip yours" I asked.

"no she's wild but I'm trying to get her prepared" Adrian said.

"prepared for what" Zac asked.

"for evolution" Adrian says.

"but if she's wild why are you training her" I asked.

"It's better if i just show you follow me" he led us to a field of dandelions.

Playing in the field were skiploom and Jumpluff. I took out my Pokédex.

Skiploom-the Cottonweed Pokémon-the evolved form of Hoppip-Skiploom's flower blossoms when the temperature rises above 64 degrees Fahrenheit. How much the flower opens depend on the temperature. For that reason, this Pokémon is sometimes used as a thermometer.

Jumpluff-the Cottonweed Pokémon-the evolved form of skiploom-Jumpluff rides warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. The Pokémon descends to the ground when it encounters cold air while it is floating.

"if you noticed even though they're all members of the same family there are no other Hoppip" Adrian said.

"your right that's weird" I said.

"yea" Zac said as well.

"come on my homes just over hear I'll tell you more there" Adrian led us to a cottage.

"oh your back and you brought friends" a woman said.

"that's my mom" Adrian said sitting in one of the chairs around his kitchen table.

"so why hasn't Hoppip evolved yet" I asked.

"she suffered an accident a while back and we've been nursing her back to health until now, we been trying to get her back out into the wild but she doesn't want to train to evolve" Adrian says.

"why not capture her then" Zac asked.

"I would love to, but I want Hoppip to be able to socialise with her own kind" Adrian said.

"can't she just join them now" I said.

"the skiploom and Jumpluff and much faster flyers than Hoppip, and without any other Hoppip to link her leaves I'm scared she could be blown away never to be seen again" Adrian said sadly.

I thought of the Hoppip flying with the skiploom and Jumpluff through strong winds only for Hoppip to be blown away it was a terrible thought.

"no wonder you want to help Hoppip evolve" Zac said in understanding.

"then we'll help you evolve Hoppip into skiploom" I said.

"really, thanks" Adrian said.

"yep so why not show us how you've been training Hoppip until we came and well work from there" Zac said.

"okay come on Hoppip" Adrian got up and opened his homes sliding door he led us into his yard, he faced Hoppip and threw a pokeball.

"go Sunkern" Adrian's pokeball burst open and a seed like Pokémon came out" sun" it chirped.

I took out my Pokédex.

Sunkern-the Seed Pokémon- Sunkern tries to move as little as it possibly can. It does so because it tries to conserve all the nutrients it has stored in its body for its evolution. It will not eat a thing, subsisting only on morning dew.

"this is my mom's Sunkern she leant it to me for training Hoppip" Adrian said.

"that's cool so are they going to spar" I asked.

"yup Sunkern razor leaf" Sunkern jumped up and fired sharp leaves at Hoppip. Hoppip dodged and tackled Sunkern.

"Hoppip dodged" Zac said.

"yea it seems to be a good battler so why is Adrian having so much trouble" I said.

"okay Sunkern absorb" Sunkern shot out a red beam at Hoppip who was surrounded in red energy and had some energy absorbed. Hoppip got up upset and flew away.

"Hoppip no you were doing so well!" Adrian yelled running after Hoppip.

"what happened why is she flying away" I said running beside him Zac was running too.

"this happens every time Sunkern lands a hit on her she gets upset and runs away" Adrien replied.

"where's she even going" Zac says.

"I don't know she always fly's to somewhere different" Adrian replied.

"I have an idea go skitty its Showtime" I sent out skitty "ski" she mewed.

"skitty use sing" skitty sang her lullaby Hoppip fell from the sky into Adrian's arms asleep.

"thanks, I don't think we should do anymore training with Hoppip today" Adrian said.

"is it ok if we stay at your house tonight I don't think well be able to make it to iron field town before night" Zac said.

"you'll have to ask mom" Adrian said leading us back to the cottage as the sun set.

We ended up staying at Adrian's house for the night, in the morning we ate the breakfast Adrian's mom made. Adrian went back outside with us following, Hoppip was placed down on one side of the garden.

"okay I want to try training Hoppip in a different way" I said.

"how so" Adrian asked.

"okay go furret, skitty its Showtime" furret popped out of his pokeball "fur" "ski" the long body Pokémon and kitten Pokémon said.

"Huh how's furret and skitty supposed to help Hoppip" Zac said.

"to gain experience you don't necessarily need to battle just train" I said.

"train, but we were training" Adrian said.

"but have you tried to improve their moves" I said back.

"their moves?" Zac said.

"yes some Pokémon can learn new moves when they work on their old ones" I said.

"huh really" Adrian asked.

"oh I think I heard of that happening" Zac said.

"I did some research and skitty and Hoppip can both learn helping hand a useful move for Pokémon that fight in groups like the Hoppip line and furret knows helping hand so I'm going to get him to mentor them" I told them.

"oh now I see" Zac said.

"so let's begin" Adrian was excited to begin the training.

"okay furret give them a demonstration" furret body began to be surrounded by a blue energy he sent blue tendrils to skitty and Hoppip and leant the two his energy.

"okay you two try and put your want to help your friends into energy" I told them.

Skitty and Hoppip closed their eyes and tried to use helping hand, while this was happening I was training furret to improve his dizzy punch.

"wow furret can use dizzy punch I never seen them use that move before" Adrian said admiring furret.

"yep he's pretty unique isn't he" I said.

"man now I wish I had caught him as a sentret sooner" Zac said.

Suddenly a blue tendril engulfed furret in blue light we turned around to see skitty and Hoppip both using helping hand triumphantly.

"great job you two now Hoppip are you ok to have a spar and no running away" Hoppip seemed hesitant but nodded preparing herself.

"skitty thunder bolt" skitty was charging up energy and soon fired the electricity at Hoppip who dodged and fired a gust of sparkling wind at skitty.

"skitty copycat" skitty opened her mouth and fired her own fairy wind to counter Hoppip's fairy wind.

Hoppip ran forward and tackled skitty.

Hoppip began to glow blue suddenly she grew bigger the blue light cleared and in her place was a skiploom "skip" skiploom said happily.

"skiploom you did it "Adrian hugged the green grass Pokémon.

"this is great" Zac said.

"I'm happy for you two but what now" I asked.

"I think it's time for skiploom to finally join her friends "Adrian said both him and skiploom were sad.

We walked outside and headed towards the dandelion field.

"okay you ready to go home skiploom" skiploom nodded and leapt out of Adrian's arms and towards the other cottonweed Pokémon. The other Pokémon greeted her happily.

"I'm glad we could help you and skiploom but we should get going "Zac said.

"are you sure you guys have to go" Adrian said.

"yea sorry but we need to get to iron field town" I said.

We walked near to the end of route 5.

"I hope to see you guys again one day" Adrian said waving goodbye to us.

"yea us too" I said smiling and waving.

Overhead skiploom and Jumpluff were flying on the wind Adrian's skiploom among them.

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1) cherryfern ribbon**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv25 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand**

 **furret-lv24 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me.**

 **Mareep-lv13 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt**

 **Zac-rare Pokémon collector**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Clefairy-lv28 female**

 **Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power**

 **Pikachu-lv25 female**

 **Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team**

 **Absol-lv25 male**

 **Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark** pulse


	15. episode 14 aron escapade

**Iron field town- a town situated on a large rocky plateau. The area is rich in iron ore. The most common Pokémon around the area are aron who feed on the iron in the area the towns people call the iron fields.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 14 aron escapade**

Zac and I exited route 5 and entered a very rocky plateau area. Overground iron deposits were spotting the land. But surprisingly no Pokémon.

"huh that's strange iron fields towns iron fields are supposed to be swarming with aron" Zac said.

"yea why are the fields empty" I asked.

"I don't know maybe the people in town know" Zac said.

"yea let's get to town" I said, we began to walk again.

When we were about to enter iron field town an officer jenny stopped us.

"stop, I'll need to see some id before I can let you in the town" jenny said.

"um ok" we gave her our trainer cards to look over.

"hm Theas seem right" officer jenny said handing them back.

"if it's alright I would like to ask why you need to see our trainer cards" I ask

"there have been poachers spotted in the area its believed they're after iron field towns aron and lairon"

"ah is that why there's no Pokémon in the iron fields when we came!" Zac asked worriedly.

"ah really that means poppy was right they are after the Pokémon, was the field totally empty?" jenny questioned.

"yes, no Pokémon were in sight though we could have missed something we came straight to town" I said.

"this is really bad I need to tell poppy about this" officer jenny said.

"no need I heard everything" a grey haired woman said from the town entrance.

"huh who are you" Zac said.

"I'm am poppy steel the iron field town gym leader" poppy introduced herself.

"hi I'm Lia and this is Zac, is there anything we can do to help with your poacher problem" I said.

"no its better if you two stay out of mine and poppy's way as we try and track down those poachers" officer jenny said.

"yes it is best if you two just relax and allow us to do our job" poppy said.

"okay we understand" Zac said

We left poppy to talk to officer jenny. we walked into iron field town and ended up in the Pokémon centre.

"do you think they'll find the poachers" I asked as we waited for our Pokémon to be done with their check-up.

"of course they will they won't let those poachers get away with stealing those Pokémon" Zac said.

"how could someone think its ok to steal Pokémon" I said.

"I don't know" Zac replied.

"maybe we shouldn't think about it, poppy and officer jenny have probably already stopped the poachers" I said getting up.

"Lia, Zac your Pokémon are all healthy" nurse joy said passing us our Pokémon back to us.

"so Lia you want to train" Zac asked

"sure let's go" we entered the Pokémon centres training ground.

a few other trainers were training their Pokémon as well. Me and Zac parted ways to train our Pokémon in different ways.

"okay Mareep today well learn iron tail and signal beam after all you'll be the Pokémon I use in the contest next week" I said Mareep nodded and prepared for training.

I threw the peddle into the air and Mareep batted them away with his tail soon it began to glow and Mareep turned and destroyed a rock that was behind it.

"great job Mareep" I praised "Mareep" Mareep puffed out his chest.

"okay time to learn signal beam, try and charge your energy into your tail orb" I said, Mareep attempted to charge up energy into his tail, it took a while but soon but Mareep's tail orb glowed white and soon Mareep fired a rainbow coloured beam of light.

"your great Mareep you'll definitely win the contest" I said.

I entered the Pokémon centre again Mareep walking beside me. Suddenly the door slammed opened poppy came running in an aron in her arms.

"dammit, dammit, dammit" she said running to the desk officer jenny came in carrying two more aron in her arms.

"what happened" nurse joy asked concerned.

"we found the poachers they were in the middle of trying to capture these three aron" poppy said.

"they had a cage full of lairon and aron" officer jenny added.

"they managed to escape with the cage but they left the Aron they were trying to catch behind; they've been hurt badly" poppy explained looking sadly at the aron.

"ah is the aron ok" I said walking up to poppy and officer jenny.

"we don't know the poachers hurt them very badly" officer jenny said.

Zac walked over at that moment and heard about the poachers.

"what are you two going to do about the poachers" Zac asked.

"well track them down again and stop them for good this time" poppy said.

"we want to come with you" I said.

"you two are too young to be going after poachers you should just stay here in the iron field town Pokémon centre until we've dealt with the poachers "officer jenny said.

"but it's not right to just sit back and let you two handle the poachers alone those Pokémon need as much help as they can get" Zac replied.

"I guess your right but if anything goes wrong you two are too run back to town" poppy said.

"poppy are you actually letting Theas kids come with us" jenny asked the grey haired woman.

"we need all the help we can get we can't risk anymore Pokémon being captured" poppy replied.

"when do we leave" I asked.

"as soon as possible" jenny said.

"ok" Zac said.

Soon we left the Pokémon centre, and then we exited through the iron field town entrance. We eventually got to an area of the plateau with large tire tracks in the dirt.

"this is where we last saw the poachers" poppy said.

"well follow their tire tracks and it should lead us right to them" jenny said.

"ok" both Zac and I said.

We followed the tracks and after twenty minutes we came across a parked truck with a white cloth covering something in the back of its truck bed. Noises were coming from under the cloth we ripped the cloth off to see a large cage full of aron and lairon. I took out my Pokédex.

Aron-the Iron Armor Pokémon- This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails.

Lairon-the Iron Armor Pokémon-the evolved form of aron- lairon feeds on iron contained in rocks and water. It makes its nest on mountains where iron ore is buried. As a result, the Pokémon often clashes with humans mining the iron ore.

"The cage is made of iron so why haven't they freed themselves" Zac said walking up to the cage and attempting to touch the cages door he got a bad electric shock from the booby-trapped cage. "agh" he yelled in pain.

"Zac are you ok" I asked.

"they've trapped them in a shock cage those monsters" jenny said

"there's only one thing to do go Aggron you know what to do" poppy yelled the large steel rock Pokémon yelled angrily seeing the poachers truck full of its evolution line.

I took out my Pokédex again.

Aggron- the Iron Armor Pokémon-the evolved form of lairon- Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokémon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times.

"okay argon bust that cage wide open with metal claw" poppy commanded the large steel type lumbered over to the cage and with its powerful claws tore the bars apart the electricity barley effecting the bulky Pokémon.

The aron and lairon leapt out of the cage running away happily some stopping to thank argon.

"okay argon destroy the poachers truck we can't have them catching anymore Pokémon" argon fired a powerful hyper beam destroying the truck.

"wow poppy your Pokémon's so powerful" I said in awe at the power argon posed.

"yes but where are the poachers" officer jenny said.

"well lookie hear boys we go out to find more Pokémon and we come back to find that these fours have vandalised our property" a heavy set man who could only be the leader of the poachers said walking with skinny men towards us all carrying knocked out Pokémon.

"you four are under arrest for illegal poaching and Pokémon abuse" officer jenny yelled angrily.

"hahha really you think you'll be able to stop us one we're done with you four I'm sure your Pokémon specially that argon will sell for enough to get us a new truck" the man laughed after he said that the other men joining him.

"we won't let you go Absol" Zac sent out the dark type who joined argon in growling at the poachers.

"go skitty its Showtime" I sent out the small pink Pokémon she would be useful with her wide move set.

"go Skarmory" officer jenny sent out the metal bird Pokémon.

"go Rhyperior/ Forretress/Parasect/ Electrode" the men sent out their Pokémon

I took out my Pokédex.

Skarmory-the Armor Bird Pokémon- Skarmory is entirely encased in hard, protective Armor. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess sword like cutting edges.

Rhyperior-the Drill Pokémon-the evolved form of rhydon- From holes in its palms, it fires out Geodude. Its carapace can withstand volcanic eruptions.

Forretress-the Bagworm Pokémon- the evolved form of pineco- Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen.

Parasect-the Mushroom Pokémon- the evolved form of paras- Parasect is known to infest large trees en masse and drain nutrients from the lower trunk and roots. When an infested tree dies, they move onto another tree all at once.

Electrode- the Ball Pokémon- the evolved form of voltorb- One of Electrode's characteristics is its attraction to electricity. It is a problematical Pokémon that congregates mostly at electrical power plants to feed on electricity that has just been generated.

"swift Skarmory" jenny's Skarmory fired the first attack stars spraying from Skarmory's wings at the opposing Pokémon. They were peppered by the stars.

"Aggron aqua tail on Rhyperior" Aggron's tail glowed blue and it swung it at Rhyperior.

"grab it Rhyperior and use hammer arm" Rhyperior grabbed Aggron's tail and raised its glowing red arm slamming it into arggron's back.

"Absol double team then dark pulse" Zac's Absol form blurred and multiplied and all of them fired a dark beam of energy at the other Pokémon all of them dodged except Parasect.

"fortress gyro ball on the skitty" the poachers fortress started to spin on its axis faster and faster until it spun towards skitty dust trailing it

"skitty into the air with iron tail then shadow ball" skitty slammed her glowing tail on the ground propelling her into the air she then fired a powerful ball of darkness at fortress still spinning form it exploded on impact but fortress was still standing.

"fortress zap cannon" fortress fired a ball of electric energy at the now grounded skitty.

"skitty water pulse" skitty fired an orb of water to counter the two attacks exploded.

"skitty now use tackle then thunder bolt" skitty ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and tackled fortress and soon she sent out a powerful bolt of electricity which shocked fortress badly it was sent flying back towards the poacher.

"dam Theas trainers can't let us just do our job" one of the poachers said angrily.

"skitty sing" skitty sang a lullaby the poachers Pokémon fell to the ground asleep.

"good thinking, now Skarmory get us the poachers pokeballs" officer jenny's Pokémon flew over and snatched the pokeballs from the poachers and retuned them to jenny open hands. She returned the poachers Pokémon into the pokeballs.

"now as we said before your under arrest" officer jenny said at the scowling poachers

"I aint going to jail" one of the poachers attempted to flee.

"Absol quick attack" Zac's Absol blurred and tackled the poacher to the ground.

Officer jenny handcuffed the poachers and called for a police van to come pick them up.

"thank you two for all your help" officer jenny said as the police van arrived.

The two women loaded the four men into the van. officer jenny hopped into the van. And the poppy and the two of us ended back in the iron field town Pokémon centre.

"thanks to you two the aron and lairon are back eating the iron in the field" poppy said.

"it's no problem we're just glad all the aron and lairon are back in the fields now" I said.

"yea they're all home now" Zac said.

"so are you two going to challenge the gym" poppy asked

"no I'm only hear for the contest" I said

"and I'm traveling with Lia to look for rare Pokémon" zac said

"shame I would have loved to fight the two of you" poppy said.

"hey poppy did a girl named eve fight you by any chance" I asked

"yea I remember her, does she have a swinub" poppy asked.

"that must have been her I hope she's ok" I said

"eve is a pretty powerful trainer I'm sure she's fine" Zac replied.

"I hope so" I said.

"your friend beat my gym so she's pretty powerful" poppy said.

"oh poppy is it ok if you tutor me and my pokemon to learn new moves for the contest" I asked.

"sure tomorrow come to my gym tomorrow" she said.

"thanks I really owe you one" I said.

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1) cherryfern ribbon**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv26 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand**

 **furret-lv24 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me.**

 **Mareep-lv14 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam**

 **Zac-rare Pokémon collector**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Clefairy-lv28 female**

 **Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power**

 **Pikachu-lv25 female**

 **Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team**

 **Absol-lv26 male**

 **Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse**


	16. episode 15 sour poffins and mock battles

**Poppy steel- grey haired middle aged woman with grey eyes. She is the leader of the iron field steel type gym. Her main pokemon is a female Aggron. she is a former police officer. She cares deeply for the people and pokemon around iron field town.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 14 sour poffin's and mock battles**

I was training my Pokémon's to improve their move's skitty was improving water pulse making it bigger and prettier, furret was improving his flamethrower firing them in quick succession and finally Mareep improved his signal beam by adding more power to the rainbow beam.

"okay you three I think that's enough for now poppy's probably ready to train us" I said returning them to their pokeballs.

I walked out of the pokemon centre and to the iron field gym where poppy was waiting inside.

"okay are you and your pokemon ready for training" poppy said.

"yep" I released my pokemon into the arena.

"okay me and Aggron will be teaching your pokemon thunder" poppy said bringing out Aggron.

Aggron demonstrated the powerful electric type move, a powerful blast of thunder came from argons body and blasted a boulder into smithereens.

My pokemon began to try charging up electric energy Mareep and skitty had more luck since they knew thunder bolt. Mareep was the first to get thunder down, firing a less powerful bolt than argons but still enough to scorch the boulder badly.

"good job Mareep now while we wait why not practice thunder bolt" I said Mareep complied it was much easier since Mareep could pull of thunder now.

skitty eventually got a thunder off but furret was still having trouble.

"hmm aby your furret should start with thunder bolt instead" poppy said.

"okay furret why not try thunder bolt instead" I said, furret a bit embarrassed, started to try creating electricity again it was only a little bit was produced t first but soon furret was able to create a small thunder shock.

"if your pokemon keep practicing they should have no problem in the contest" poppy said.

"thanks MS. Poppy" I said exiting the gym waving, with my pokemon back in their pokeball's I walked back to the pokemon centre to rest up, I woke up the next morning and decided to sign up for the pokemon contest early.

At the desk of the contest hall was a blond woman.

"I would like to sign up for the pokemon contest early" I said.

"sure can I have your contest pass" I gave her the pass and she registered me for the contest.

"your one of the first coordinators to sign up" the woman said passing me back my pass.

"oh I just wanted to make sure to get a spot in the contest" I said.

I walked back to the pokemon centre to find Zac had finally woken up. We went to the cafeteria he ate breakfast wile me and my pokemon grabbed snacks. When we were all done eating me and him went sightseeing around the iron field tourist attractions, there were gift shops full of iron type plushes (mostly of the aron line) and restaurants with special dishes named after pokemon you couldn't get anywhere else.

"there so many things to see in this town" I said.

"I know and to think most trainers pass through without seeing anything" Zac replied.

"hey look at that" I said pointing at a poster.

The poster showed a gible and a Lillipup eating a pink cookie bun hybrid with the caption of poffin cooking classes.

"poffin cooking classes?" Zac asked.

"yea they could be useful to befriending and catching new pokemon" I said.

"might as well, we need to pass the time" Zac said.

We went to the address on the poster and knocked on the door of the building and a girl with short curly brown hair answered.

"hey we're here for the poffin cooking class" I said.

"oh really ok come on in" the girl welcomed us in.

We were led to a large kitchen with a few other trainers waiting behind ovens with aprons on.

"hello everyone I'm Gail your teacher for today" the girl with curly hair said.

Gail got everyone prepared with the equipment and berries. She then showed us the proper way to stir the poffin mixture without burning it or spilling it. Gail's Cherrim sat on the counter watching us as we created the poffins.

my poffins came out a yellow colour other people's came out blue and pinks including Zac.

"oh you made sour poffins those are a favourite of most fighting types" Gail said.

"I don't have any fighting types" I said a bit sad.

"oh but I'm sure your pokemon will like them anyway" Gail assured me.

"okay go skitty, furret and Mareep" I sent out my pokemon.

I placed the sour poffins on the ground and it seemed only Mareep liked them skitty and furret just edged away from the zingy tasting poffins. Other people's pokemon mostly fighting types and even Zac's Absol came and began to eat the poffins. At least some pokemon like my poffins.

"it seems they like your sour poffin why not try different berries or different recipes to see what happens" Gail suggested.

"yea I might" I said.

"I'm glad" she said

When all the pokemon had ate all the poffins they were all returned to their pokeballs by their trainers. Me and Zac left for the pokemon centre again for more training.

I decided skitty would learn blizzard and heal bell, furret would learn thunder and iron tail and Mareep would learn double team and hidden power. Skitty at first was only able to create a few snowflakes and furret was having a bit of trouble with thunder. Mareep was getting no luck with double team but soon they improved as the sun was setting.

Skitty could now create a gust of cold wind from her mouth, furret could now scorch rocks with a powerful bolt of thunder, Mareep could now create five clones. They had started to learn the secondary moves when I returned them so we could go to bed.

In the morning I wanted to have some mock battles before we practiced the moves again. It was skitty vs Mareep.

"okay Mareep cotton spore" Mareep fired her wool at skitty.

"skitty dodge" skitty dodged to the side advoiding the clumps of wool.

"Mareep thunder bolt" Mareep charged up electricity in his horn like ears and fired the electricity at skitty.

"skitty shadow ball" skitty formed a ball of black energy and fired it to counter the arcing electricity. The two attacks combined and exploded in purple and yellow sparks.

"wow great job guys" I complemented them.

"now let's continue working on the new moves "I said.

They began to work on heal bell, iron tail and hidden power.

They eventually got the moves down and it was time for Mareep to practice for the contest.

"Mareep double team" I said and mareep's form blurred and clones of him appear around the arena.

"now cotton spore into the air" the Mareep clones all fired their wool into the sky.

"now thunder bolt on the wool" the Mareep all fired their electric energy at the wool the conductive wool absorbed the electricity and the wool became like floating lanterns full of static and electricity.

"great job Mareep if we keep practicing that appeal well definitely win the contest" I said and Mareep seemed pleased with himself.

"ha like you could impress anyone with an appeal like that" I turned around to see scarlet.

"what do you want" I said angrily

"I came here to practice for the contest now move aside trash" she said snarkily.

"I did beat you in the cherryfern contest remember, so you have no right to be so mean to me" I told her.

"hah that was only a fluke you only won because it was a double battle, that little Mareep will stand no chance against my pokemon" scarlet said.

"don't be so sure me and Mareep won't let you get away with disrespecting us" I said walking away with Mareep in my arms.

Days passed us training every day to improve our moves. Eventually it was the night before the contest and we were having one last mock battle before we went to sleep.

"Mareep thunder bolt" Mareep fired the electricity at skitty.

"skitty thunder shock as well" skitty countered Mareep's thunder bolt with her own.

The moves collided and burst in an electric explosion.

"skitty feint attack" skitty ran at Mareep and distracted him as she smacked him with her tail.

"Mareep now cotton spore the thunder bolt" Mareep fired his wool at skitty which clung to her making it hard to move so she was unable to dodge Mareep's thunder bolt.

"okay you two that was a good mock battle but we should get to sleep" I said.

I returned them to their pokeballs and re-entered the poke centre I entered my lodging and fell asleep knowing tomorrow I could be getting my second contest ribbon.

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1) cherryfern ribbon**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv27 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard**

 **furret-lv25 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail**

 **Mareep-lv14 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power**

 **Zac-rare Pokémon collector**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Clefairy-lv29 female**

 **Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power**

 **Pikachu-lv26 female**

 **Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark**

 **Absol-lv27 male**

 **Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse**


	17. episode 16 contest day

**Ironfield ribbon- the ironfield ribbon is a silver ribbon with gold trimming there is a medal in the ribbons middle shaped like a trapezoid. It is awarded to the winner of the ironfield town contest a single performance.**

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 16 contest day**

* * *

When I woke up it was the day of the iron field contest I prepared Mareep's pokeball, the ball capsule tinting the red and white ball purple and blue I stuck a yellow electric seal on the capsule.

"I hope your ready Mareep today is the day we get our second ribbon" I said happily.

I found Zac in the lobby of the Pokémon centre waiting for me.

"so are you going to the contest hall" Zac asked

"yep going to win my second ribbon" I said

"I wouldn't doubt it with all the practicing you and your Pokémon have been doing" he said as we walked to the contest hall.

There I entered the changing room as Zac left to find a seat in the contest halls arena area. I entered the contest waiting room. Waiting for my name to be called. I was watching a trainer and their Delibird preforming.

"what a great performance, now will scarlet powell come to the arena" I looked over and scarlet smirked and walked past me.

"I'll show you a true performance" she said smirking.

Scarlet strutted into the area and took out her pokeball.

"show them true power Sawsbuck" she threw her pokeball into the air and it released a cloud of pink petals into the air and a deer like Pokémon was in the middle of them.

I took out my Pokédex.

Sawsbuck-the Season Pokémon- the evolved form of deerling- They migrate according to seasons, so some people call Sawsbuck the harbingers of spring.

"now Sawsbuck aromatherapy" The flowers on the top of Sawsbucks horns glowed bright gold, and it releases a sparkling green-yellow powder from the spread around the arena giving off a pleasant smell.

"now energy ball then mega horn" Sawsbuck fired an orb of light green energy into the air from its jaws. Sawsbuck then lowers its head and a radiating silver energy erupts from the ends of its horns and covers them completely. Sawsbuck then leapt into the air and pierced the energy ball causing it to explode in a shower of green and silver sparks.

"now synthesis" Sawsbuck's body became surrounded by white sparkles and its body glows white the light eliminated the aromatherapy and energy ball mega horn combo. The arena was covered by multiple sparkles and a sweet scent.

"wow what an amazing appeal" viridian meridian said in awe.

Scarlet walked back into the waiting room.

"beat that trash" she whispered as she passed me.

It seems like forever until it was my turn for the appeal round.

"will Lia marsh come to the stage" I was called up.

I walked onto the stage and prepared my pokeball.

"go Mareep its Showtime" I threw mareep's pokeball into the air and electricity came out and formed a ball of electric energy it burst to reveal Mareep "Mareep~" he baaed.

"okay Mareep double team" Mareep form blurred creating the clones of himself.

"now cotton spore" the Mareep all fired their wool into the air.

"now thunder bolt on the wool" the Mareep all fired their electric energy into the wool creating the electricity and static filed glowing wool lanterns.

"amazing the air is full of woolly electric lanterns" viridian meridian said in amazement.

I went back into the waiting room and watched all the other contestant's appeals waiting to see who had made it into the battle rounds.

"okay it's the moment you've all been waiting for, the contestants moving on to the battle round are~" viridian meridian announced pointing to the board and cards flipped around revelling the faces of the coordinators moving on.

I sighed in relief seeing my own face among those moving on but scarlet was among them as well.

"it's time for the first battle" viridian meridian announced.

I looked at scarlet who was glaring at me.

The match ups for the battle round were.

Butterfree vs scarlets Sawsbuck.

Baltoy vs Voltorb.

Swadloon vs Taillow.

Mightyena vs Shuppet.

Elgyem vs Scizor.

Bellsprout vs Jynx.

Lia's Mareep vs Snorunt.

Mantine vs Dwebble.

I entered the stage when my name was called.

"it's Showtime Mareep" I yelled and Mareep appeared from the electric ball that the seal created.

"show your true beauty Snorunt" the girl called throwing her pokeball into the air a bunch of lines burst from the pokeball and when they all met Snorunt appeared.

"there's five minutes on the clock" viridian meridian said.

"Mareep thunder shock" I called Mareep charged up his power and fired a wave of electrical energy at Snorunt who leapt away from the electricity.

My points lowered.

"icy wind Snorunt" Snorunt blew sparkling blue snow out of its mouth, it froze everything it touched.

"counter it with thunder wave" Mareep released thin streams of electricity from its body. The electricity and ice like wind collided and cancelled each other out.

The girl's points dropped when we countered her attack.

"Mareep double team" Mareep made clones of himself creating a line of himself in front of Snorunt.

"Snorunt ice beam" A light blue ball appeared in front of Snorunt's mouth. Light blue beams were then fired at the Mareep from the ball the clones were all destroyed but there was no actual Mareep was among them.

"what" the girl stuttered I smirked.

"Mareep signal beam" Mareep appeared from the light the clones made and fired a colourful beam at Snorunt.

The girl lost points.

"Snorunt bite" Snorunt recovered from mareep's signal beam and ran at him and tried to bite him.

"and that's time" viridian meridian called.

We looked over at the screen showing the winner I sighed in relief seeing I had passed the first round.

The winners of the first battle round.

Butterfree vs scarlets Sawsbuck -winner scarlets Sawsbuck.

Baltoy vs Voltorb -winner Baltoy.

Swadloon vs Taillow -winner Taillow.

Mightyena vs Shuppet -winner Mightyena.

Elgyem vs Scizor -winner Scizor.

Bellsprout vs Jynx -winner Jynx.

Lia's Mareep vs Snorunt -winner Lia's Mareep.

Mantine vs Dwebble -winner Mantine.

I kept Mareep's pokeball close to my chest as the last match finished and the matchups were decided for the second round.

Scizor vs Mightyena.

Mantine vs Baltoy.

Lia's Mareep vs Taillow.

scarlets Sawsbuck vs Jynx.

I won my second round easily Mareep was able to faint Taillow with his electric attacks.

Scarlet also won her second battle round with a little difficulty due to Jynx's ice moves but she pulled through she had one by having more points in the end.

Scizor vs Mightyena -winner Scizor.

Mantine vs Baltoy-winner Mantine.

Lia's Mareep vs Taillow-winner Lia's Mareep.

scarlets Sawsbuck vs Jynx-winner scarlets Sawsbuck.

scarlet and I glared at each other we did not want the other to win the next round.

Scizor vs Mightyena -winner Scizor.

Mantine vs Baltoy-winner Mantine.

Lia's Mareep vs Taillow-winner Lia's Mareep.

scarlets Sawsbuck vs Jynx-winner scarlets Sawsbuck.

I was worried I would be fighting the Scizor it was very powerful and I doubted Mareep could defeat it. Luckily scarlet was set up against it instead.

The semi-final matches.

Scizor vs scarlets Sawsbuck -winner scarlets Sawsbuck.

Mantine vs Lia's Mareep -winner Lia's Mareep.

I won with a little difficulty since Mantine was very powerful but it 4x weakness to electricity gave Mareep an advantage that won us the match.

Scarlet won her match against the Scizor by luck the bug type almost knocked out Sawsbuck but the timer went off and scarlet still had more points than the kid with the Scizor.

The contests final match.

Lia's Mareep vs scarlets Sawsbuck.

We both entered the stage ready to have our second battle.

"it's Showtime Mareep lets go" Mareep appeared in a ball of electricity and got ready to battle.

"show them true power Sawsbuck" Sawsbuck appeared in a cloud of pink petals.

"Mareep cotton spore" Mareep fired his wool at Sawsbuck legs making it hard for the season Pokémon to move its feet.

"Sawsbuck energy ball" Sawsbuck fired an orb of light green energy at Mareep from its jaws. Mareep wasn't expecting this and was hit by the ball.

"Mareep signal beam" Mareep fired the multi-coloured beam from his tail at Sawsbuck who reared up and allowed the beam to destroy the constricting wool.

"feint attack Sawsbuck" Sawsbuck ran at Mareep and kicked Mareep who was luckily protected mostly by his thick woolly coat.

"Mareep thunder" Mareep fired the powerful lightning bolt at Sawsbuck. Sawsbuck had no time to dodge being so close to Mareep.

"Sawsbuck camouflage" Sawsbuck absorbed the remaining electricity and became an electric type for a short time.

"now synthesis Sawsbuck" sawsbuck's body became surrounded by white sparkles and its body glowed white it began to heal itself.

"Mareep stop them with iron tail" the orange pearl on the tip of mareep's tail glowed white and he hit Sawsbuck on the head disrupting the healing proses.

"Sawsbuck finish this battle with mega horn" Sawsbuck then lowers its head and a radiating silver energy erupts from the ends of its horns and covers them completely Sawsbuck began to run at Mareep. I knew Mareep couldn't dodged.

"Mareep surround yourself in thunder shock and then tackle" Mareep surrounded himself in his own electrical energy and ran at Sawsbuck.

The two collided in a head-butt saws buck was pushing Mareep back though but he was digging his feet into the dirt trying to gain ground.

Mareep began to glow blue his body getting bigger and he became bipedal, head still against Sawsbuck's Mareep's new hands reached up and grabbed sawbucks horns and began to push it backwards.

The blue glow subsided to reveal Mareep had evolved into a Flaaffy.  
I took out my Pokédex.

Flaaffy-the Wool Pokémon-the evolved form of Mareep- Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity.

"so your Pokémon evolved that still doesn't mean you'll win Sawsbuck energy ball" scarlet commanded her Pokémon Sawsbuck broke from Flaaffy's grip and fired an orb of light green energy at Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy counter with hidden power" Flaaffy created and fired multiple yellow orbs of energy at sawbuck's energy ball.

The two moves collided and exploded in a cloud of green and yellow sparkles.

We were about to command our Pokémon to attack again when.

"and that's time" viridian meridian called.

We looked over at the winner board in anticipation.

The winner was …... scarlet.

"ha take that that I told you that Flaaffy would never win" she yelled in victory.

Flaaffy seemed upset at himself after she said that.

"it's ok Flaaffy well win next time" I comforted him but I think I needed some comforting of my own.

When I got back to the lobby of the contest hall Zac was waiting for me.

"you ok you seem sad" he asked.

"yea I'm just sad that I lost the chance at my second ribbon" I replied.

"hey at least Flaaffy evolved, and there's always next time" he said.

"your right well just have to get better" I said.

"yep now let's get to starbright town I heard there's a rare Pokémon there and it should be on the way to your next contest in frostfall town" he said.

"okay let's get going" I said walking with him out of the contest hall.

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1) cherryfern ribbon**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv27 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard**

 **furret-lv25 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail**

 **Flaaffy -lv15 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power, charge**

 **Zac-rare Pokémon collector**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Clefairy-lv29 female**

 **Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power**

 **Pikachu-lv26 female**

 **Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark**

 **Absol-lv27 male**

 **Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse**


	18. episode 17 Ducklett's dance

**Scarlet powell- a red haired girl with pink eyes. she is rude and conceited. she does not have a main Pokémon but she doses favour those that she finds powerful. She is a coordinator with one ribbon the iron field ribbon.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 17 Ducklett's dance**

Zac and I walked onto Route 6 it was a dusty trail that eventually turned into a marshy wetland. There were Oddish and Gulpin running around and a few Lotad and Wooper swimming in the water.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned them all

Oddish-the Weed Pokémon- Oddish searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, this Pokémon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees.

Gulpin- the Stomach Pokémon- Most of Gulpin's body is made up of its stomach—its heart and brain are very small in comparison. This Pokémon's stomach contains special enzymes that dissolve anything.

Lotad-the Water Weed Pokémon- Lotad is said to have dwelled on land before. However, this Pokémon is thought to have returned to water because the leaf on its head grew large and heavy. It now lives by floating atop the water.

Wooper-the Water Fish Pokémon- Wooper usually lives in water. However, it occasionally comes out onto land in search of food. On land, it coats its body with a gooey, toxic film.

We walked passed them wanting to make our way to starbright town by night time. Zac was looking at his pokegear's map for the fastest way through the route.

"man the mud is getting all over my shoes" I said looking at the wet mud that had almost engulfed my once clean shoes.

"don't worry we'll clean up once were in starbright town" he said.

"how long until we get there" I asked.

"we'll be there in a few minutes" he replied.

We kept walking through the marshy path until we heard yelling.

"you useless Pokémon can't you do anything right" we looked down to the river to see a boy yelling at a blue duck Pokémon who was flinching back.

I soon realised the boy had a Zangoose that was growling at the poor duck Pokémon, and the duck Pokémon was covered in cuts.

I took out my Pokédex.

Zangoose- the Cat Ferret Pokémon- Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but when angered, it gets up on its hind legs and extends its claws. This Pokémon shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations.

Ducklett-the Water Bird Pokémon- They are better at swimming than flying, and they happily eat their favourite food, peat moss, as they dive underwater.

I was pissed how could this boy think he could get away with hurting ducklett.

"hey you what do you think you're doing!" I yelled running down to the river and picking up the ducklett and glared at him.

"what does it look like I'm teaching my weak Pokémon a lesson" the said angrily.

"how dare you, what makes you think you can just hurt her" I said angrily.

"you want her so much you can have her" the boy said crushing a dive ball onto the ground breaking it.

The ducklett looked horrified and leapt out of my arms trying to run after the boy, the Zangoose turned around and smacked the ducklett across the face.

I scooped the blue water Pokémon into my arms again.

"what's his problem" Zac said angrily.

"I don't care but we need to get ducklett to a Pokémon centre quickly" I said adjusting ducklett's shaking form in my arms.

"let's get moving then" he said.

We ran as fast as we could towards starbright town. The marshy earth gave way to more solid ground and soon we were running past buildings and before we knew it we were pushing our way up to the Pokémon centres front desk.

"please you have to help ducklett" I said to nurse joy.

"oh my is the Pokémon yours" nurse joy asked looking over ducklett's shaking form.

"no there was this kid he was hurting ducklett, he released ducklett and ran away when we confronted him" Zac replied.

"is ducklett going to be okay" I asked worriedly.

"with enough care yes but it will take time" nurse joy said as her Chansey and blissy wheeled ducklett away on the gurney.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned the nurse like Pokémon.

Chansey-the Egg Pokémon-the evolved form of Happiny- Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite.

Blissey-the Happiness Pokémon- Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this Pokémon will rush over to a sad person, no matter how far away, to share a Lucky Egg that brings a smile to any face.

I smiled knowing ducklett was in good hands.

"I hope ducklett will be okay" Zac said.

"me too" I replied.

We sat in the Pokémon centres seats waiting for nurse joy to tell us ducklett's condition.

"are you the two who found the injured ducklett" there was an officer jenny standing in front of us.

"yes why" I asked.

"Pokémon abuse is a serious crime that has gotten much worse in recent years, and the abusers cannot be allowed to walk around hurting Pokémon wherever they go, so can you give me a description of ducklett's abuser" she said.

"he had white hair and brown eyes and he had a Zangoose when we saw him" Zac said.

"sounds just like the other descriptions before" jenny muttered to herself.

"wait he's done this before!" we both yelled.

"yes first a Sunflora then a Chimchar and then an Excadrill and now ducklett" she replied.

"why hasn't he been caught yet" Zac asked.

"it's always in a different town and seemingly at random "she said.

"what are you going to do now" I asked.

"the police will be attempting to lure him out and arrest him for his crimes" she replied.

"I hope he gets what he deserves" I said angrily.

"we'll make sure a Pokémon like ducklett never gets hurt again" officer jenny said walking away.

"you two can come see ducklett now she's in better condition now" nurse joy said.

We followed nurse joy into ducklett's room the water bird Pokémon was sleeping soundly in her bed. Bandages were wrapped around its wings and belly area.

"she looks much better" I said in relief.

"yep shell be ready to re-join the other ducklett in the wild soon enough" nurse joy said happily

"in the wild?" Zac questioned.

"yes since ducklett doesn't have a trainer anymore shell be returned to the wild" she told us.

I decided to stay in ducklett's room and make some poffins for her when she woke up. I set a plate of many coloured poffins by ducklett's bedside.

When ducklett finally woke up I greeted it happily.

"oh your awake, you want some poffins I made them for you" I said offering her the plate of poffins. She was hesitant at first but eventually began to tenderly eat the poffins and then began to devour all of them.

"your definitely not a picky eater" I said happily.

"duck" ducklett said happily.

"would you like to meet my Pokémon" I asked.

Ducklett nodded a bit shyly

"ok come on out you three" I called and my three Pokémon popped out.

"Nya~"" fur~"" Flaaffy~" the three called.

"you want to watch us train ducklett" I said.

"duck~" ducklett seemed a bit hesitant at first but hopped off from the bed and followed us out the door and soon we were in the poke centres training area.

"ok skitty attract, furret helping hand, and Flaaffy signal beam" furret sent out blue beams of energy to both skitty and Flaaffy, skitty sent out tons of pink hearts witch floated in the air, Flaaffy fired out a colourful beam of light from his tail and destroyed the hearts in a shower of colourful sparkles.

Ducklett was watching in amazement.

"good job you three" I complemented.

"oh there you two are" nurse joy said coming into the training ground.

"huh what's wrong" I said.

"it's time for ducklett to go back into the wild" she said.

"what already" I asked.

"yes ducklett seems to be better now, a potion should heal any remaining wounds and then we'll release her back into the wild" nurse joy said.

Nurse joy finished up patching up ducklett and with the help of Chansey, blissy's soft-boiled eggs and a potion to any remaining wounds on ducklett disappeared. Her and I went back to route 6 and were ready to see ducklett off.

"You ready to go home ducklett" I said.

Ducklett nodded and prepared to fly away.

"slowbro scald" a stream of boiling water was aimed and fired at ducklett who luckily dodged and leapt back into my arms.

Nurse joy and I turned around to see the boy from before this time with a slowbro beside him.

"what are you still doing hear officer jenny said she would be arresting you" I growled out.

"that bitch couldn't catch me even if she wanted, now I'll be taking back my Pokémon" the boy said smirking.

"I remember distinctly that you released ducklett so go away" I yelled angrily.

"so what I decided I'm going to finish what I started and make sure that weak Pokémon never walks again" he growled.

"I won't let you go skitty" I threw skitty's pokeball into the air "Nya~" skitty was released onto the battle field.

"fine I'll kill your weak Pokémon too go slowbro" he sent slowbro forward.

I took out my Pokédex.

Slowbro- the Hermit Crab Pokémon- the evolved form of Slowpoke- Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead.

"okay skitty feint attack" skitty ran towards Slowbro and attacked it with her tail.

"yawn Slowbro" Slowbro opened its mouth and releases a blue bubble which floated towards skitty. The bubble then popped in the skitty's face. Skitty's body glowed yellow-green and she became drowsy.

"quick skitty sing" skitty sang a lullaby drowsily and Slowbro and her fell to the ground asleep.

"Slowbro return, stupid Pokémon, go Zangoose" the boy growled.

The cat ferret Pokémon growled out.

"okay skitty return" I returned skitty and was ready to send out furret when ducklett got in front of me.

"huh do you want to fight" I asked her.

"duck~" ducklett nodded and faced Zangoose.

"okay let's go ducklett bubble beam" The inside of ducklett's beak glowed light blue and it fired multiple light blue bubbles from its beak at Zangoose.

"Zangoose counter it with slash" Zangoose claws glowed white and it slashes the bubbles with them.

"ducklett now Arial ace" ducklett charged at Zangoose white streaks flowing around her. Zangoose was knocked backwards.

"now bubble beam" ducklett circled around and fired the bubbles at Zangoose's back.

"grr Zangoose kill that stupid bird" the boy yelled.

"oh no you don't Arcanine bite" a tiger patterned Pokémon leapt up and bit Zangoose.

we turned to see officer jenny.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned Arcanine.

Arcanine- the Legendary Pokémon-the evolved form of Growlithe- Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power.

"no I'm not going to jail" the boy began to run away.

"Arcanine stop him" jennies Arcanine ran and tackled the Pokémon abuser to the ground.

"get off of me" the boy yelled.

"your under arrest for the abuse of multiple Pokémon" officer jenny leaned down and handcuffed the boy.

She loaded him and his Pokémon into the police car and drove back to town.

"that was close" nurse joy said sighing in relief.

"are you ok ducklett" I said leaning down to her.

"duck~" ducklett nodded

"are you ready to go back into the wild now" nurse joy asked.

Ducklett looked up to the sky but turned back towards me and leapt into my arms.

"huh you want to come with me" I asked.

"duck~" ducklett snuggled closer to me.

"ok" I pulled out an empty pokeball and tapped her on the head with it. The ball shook three times then clicked

"alright I caught a ducklett" I said happily.

I sent ducklett out and she snuggled up to me happily.

"I'm glad ducklett found a home with you" nurse joy said happily.

We walked back to the Pokémon centre and there were a few trainers in front of the empty desk.

"finally I've been waiting for like half an hour" one of them said angrily.

"sorry there was an incident on route 6 I'll see all your Pokémon now" nurse joy said.

I looked at all the trainers but one of them caught my eye.

"eve?"

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1) cherryfern ribbon**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv28 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard**

 **furret-lv25 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defense curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail**

 **Flaaffy -lv15 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power, charge**

 **Ducklett-lv 20 female**

 **Water gun, water sport, defog, wing attack, water pulse, aerial ace, bubble beam**

 **Zac-rare Pokémon collector**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Clefairy-lv29 female**


	19. episode 18 the tini weenie Dratini

**Starbright town- a town that has a clear view of the sky. It is surrounded by a swampy wetland to one side and a range of hills on the other. It contains the water type gym. It has a contest hall that is finishing up construction.**

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 18 the tini weenie Dratini**

* * *

"eve is that you?" I asked.

"what do you want are you going to tell me that I should stop my journey too" she said turning away.

"what no, is this about me wanting to be a coordinator?" I said.

"yes we were supposed to go on our journey together but then you just had to become a coordinator and leave me behind" she said a few tears springing in her eyes.

"is that what you though I was doing" I asked.

"yes!" she said more upset.

"but eve I never meant to hurt you all I ever wanted was to try something new and see if I like it" I said.

"but why, I thought we would go to the league together" she said sadly.

"gym battles aren't for me I feel happier doing contests" I said.

"I guess, but does that mean we can't travel together the contests are always two weeks apart" she said.

"I know but you and I can train together during that time you for your gym battles and me for the contests" I said.

"really" she asked.

"yea let's just continue like we did before" I said.

"yea" she smiled.

"guys!" we turned to see Zac running up to us.

"Zac what's wrong?" I ask.

"Zac what the heck are you doing here" eve says.

"I saw it; I saw Dratini" he said stars basically sparkling in his eyes.

"a Dratini?" I question.

"yea in the water on route 6 I saw Dratini" he said happily.

"so what" eve said.

"so what! Dratini is super rare and I really want to catch it so come on" he said leading us out of the Pokémon centre and onto route 6.

While he led us to where he saw Dratini me and eve began to talk about our badge and ribbons.

"so how many badges do you have now" I asked.

"I've got three soon to be four" she said happily.

"really so you haven't challenged the starbright town gym yet?" I asked.

"no I have I just lost the gym leader is leagues above the other trainer's iv face but I don't want to talk about that so how many ribbons do you have" eve asked.

"one, I won it in cherryfern town" I said showing her the ribbon sitting in the ribbon case.

"okay we're hear this is where I saw the Dratini" Zac said pointing to a lake.

"so how are we going to find it" I asked.

"we'll fish for it" Zac said pulling out a fishing rod.

"do you just keep that fishing rod on you at all times" eve asked.

"yes I keep it on me just for this very situation" he said proud of himself.

"uh ok so what will we do while you fish for Dratini" I asked.

"how about you help me train for the gym" eve said.

"okay let's make it a one on one" I said taking out a pokeball.

We position ourselves opposite each other.

"okay go Piloswine" eve called throwing her pokeball in the air a big brown furry Pokémon popped out "pilo" it snorted

I pulled out my Pokédex.

Piloswine- the Swine Pokémon-the evolved form of swinub- Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair that enables it to endure the freezing cold. This Pokémon uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice.

"ah swinub evolved" I said.

"yep that's because of all our training" eve said proudly.

"okay go ducklett" I said throwing the pokeball into the air and ducklett popped out "duck" she quaked.

"wow a new Pokémon" eve said looking over ducklett and scanning ducklett with her Pokédex.

"okay let's begin the battle, ducklett bubble beam" The inside of ducklett's beak glowed light blue and she fired multiple light blue bubbles from its beak at the Piloswine.

"counter it Piloswine with powder snow" Piloswine shook its nose and a flurry of blue powder comes out and destroyed the bubbles.

"ducklett wing attack" Both of Ducklett's wings began to glow white. she then slams into Piloswine with one of them.

"Piloswine ice fang" Piloswine tusks glowed light blue, they grew larger and became covered by ice. Piloswine then charged at ducklett and rammed her with his tusks.

"ducklett water pulse" ducklett's mouth began to glow light blue, and a light blue orb of energy appeared in front of its mouth. It then fired the orb at Piloswine.

The orb exploded upon impact with the swine Pokémon. Piloswine was down for the count.

"ah Piloswine no" eve said running up to the fainted Pokémon.

"good job ducklett" I said picking her up happily and smiling.

"ah Piloswine return, this is the problem neither of my Pokémon are strong against water types how am I supposed to win against the gym" eve said dejectedly.

"huh you still only have two Pokémon" I asked returning ducklett to her pokeball.

"yea I've been going directly from town to town without stopping and haven't got the chance to catch any Pokémon" eve explained.

"then why not catch a Pokémon right now while we wait for Zac to catch his Pokémon" I said.

"you know your right, I think I'll catch a grass or electric type" she said thoughtfully

"I saw some Oddish before, why not catch one of them" I suggested

"let's go looking for one then, hey Zac we're going to be looking for some Oddish ok!" she shouted to him.

"okay!" he replied.

We walked farther into route looking for Oddish.

"so where did you see the Oddish" eve asked.

"a little bit more and we should see the Oddish" I replied.

"look there they are" eve said pointing at the Oddish who were surrounding a blue Pokémon with a brown flower on its head I hadn't seen before.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned the strange Pokémon.

Gloom-the Weed Pokémon- the evolved form of Oddish- Gloom releases a foul fragrance from the pistil of its flower. When faced with danger, the stench worsens. If this Pokémon is feeling calm and secure, it does not release its usual stinky aroma.

"it's a gloom" I said.

"yea and it's the evolved form of Oddish which is even better, I'm going to catch it" eve said taking out her pokeball.

"uh ok" I said moving back.

"let's go Croconaw scary face" Croconaw popped out of the bushes and made a scary face that scared the Oddish who ran away leaving the gloom who was paralysed in fear.

"okay Croconaw use ice fang" Croconaw bites down with its cold-infused fangs on gloom.

"okay go pokeball" eve threw the pokeball at the gloom.

Gloom disappeared into the ball and the ball shook three times and then clicked.

"yes I caught a gloom" eve yelled.

"great job but we should get back to Zac" I said.

"okay let's go" she said.

We walked back to where we left Zac. He was still fishing although he looked tired.

"Zac are you ok" I asked.

"yea I'm just a bit tired iv been fishing since you left" he said.

"man you've been fishing since we left no wonder your tired why not take a break" eve suggested.

"but what about Dratini" he asked.

"Dratini can wait, it's time for dinner" I said and started to take out my cooking supplies.

I made dinner for us and our Pokémon.

"okay everyone dinner ready" I yelled

Everyone and their Pokémon began to eat their food.

"so Zac you have an Absol now" eve said.

"yep and I'm hoping to catch more rare Pokémon soon like Dratini soon" Zac said happily.

"I wouldn't mind having dragon type would definitely help in my gym battles" eve said.

"huh I don't know a lot of dragon types are bulky and they wouldn't work in a contest but I guess having one would be cool" I said in thought.

We then heard a slurping sound from our pot of soup we looked over to see a blue snake like Pokémon drinking our soup strait from the pot.

"that Pokémon's eating our soup What is it" I said taking out my Pokédex.

Dratini- the Dragon Pokémon- Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels.

"its Dratini!" Zac said happily.

"yea and its eating our dinner" eve yelled.

"dra" Dratini looked up at us and began to slink away quickly. But the Pokémon blocked the way.

"okay Absol quick attack" Absol runs at the opponent and tackles Dratini into the air.

"go pokeball" Zac threw the pokeball at the winded dragon Pokémon, it shook three times and clicked.

"yes I caught a Dratini" Zac yelled happily.

"ah man you guys have four Pokémon now and I only three" eve said sadly.

"yep but we should head back to the city well practice for the contest and gym battles tomorrow" I said starting to clean up the dishes.

We cleaned up our dinner and headed back to the Pokémon centre. We got a room in the lodging area and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1)**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv28 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard**

 **furret-lv25 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail**

 **Flaaffy -lv15 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power, charge**

 **Ducklett-lv 21 female**

 **Water gun, water sport, defog, wing attack, water pulse, aerial ace, bubble beam, feather dance**

 **Zac-rare Pokémon collector**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Clefairy-lv29 female**

 **Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power**

 **Pikachu-lv26 female**

 **Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark**

 **Absol-lv28 male**

 **Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse**

 **Dratini-lv 20 female**

 **Moves-wrap, leer, thunder wave, twister, dragon rage**

 **Eve- badges-(3)**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Piloswine-lv 34 male**

 **Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind, ice shard, fury attack, peck, ice fang, take down**

 **croconaw-lv28 male**

 **Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face, ice fang, flail**

 **Gloom-lv 21 female**

 **Moves- absorb, growth, sweet scent, acid, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, mega drain**


	20. episode 19 morning battle practice

**Starbright town gym- a water type gym run by Adan whose main Pokémon is Vaporeon. This gyms badge is the splash badge. Adan is a very powerful trainer.**

* * *

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 19 morning battle practice**

"wake up its training time" eve said waking me up.

"no~ let me sleep" I said burying my face into the pillow.

"nope the early Spearow catches the wurmple as they say "Zac said pulling the bed sheets from my grip.

"fine" I said getting out of bed.

I got dressed and met the two of them in the mess hall.

"why did you guys wake me up so early" I said yawning.

"training, training, training" eve said bouncing in her seat.

"Yep we've decided we'll get up earlier than usual to get some training in before eves gym battle" Zac said.

"uh but why are we training at five am in the morning" I asked picking at my breakfast

My Pokémon seemed to share my mood. skitty was asleep on her feet furret was snuggling up against Flaaffy's neck fluff, Flaaffy himself wasn't as enthusiastic with eating as the other Pokémon and ducklett was resting on the table snoozing happily.

"if you want you and your Pokémon can sit out of the training were only going to do a few mock battles" eve said.

"did I hear someone say battle" a blond haired teenager said walking up to their table she was holding he hand of a little blond girl.

"yea why?" Zac asked.

"me and my sister are looking for some good sparring partners" she said.

"so you want a battle, great my names eve that's Zac and she Lia" eve said.

"I'm melody and this is natty my little sister" natty hid behind her sister but peaked out at the three trainers.

"alright let's battle" Zac said.

We walked up in the Pokémon centre's battleground.

"me and my sis specialise in double battles is that ok" melody asked.

"okay we'll show you what we got right Lia" eve said.

"I thought you said I could sit this one out" I said yawning.

"oh yea, ok Zac it's me and you" eve said turning to him.

"ok" Zac said preparing his pokeball.

"go gloom/clefairy" the two sent out their Pokémon.

"clefairy~" clefairy said happily.

"gloom~" gloom groaned out.

"okay now you can meet our Pokémon go Bayleef" melody said sending out the cream coloured Pokémon.

"bay~" it bellowed.

"Ah what kind of Pokémon is that" I said pulling out my Pokédex.

Bayleef-the Leaf Pokémon- it is the evolved form of Chikorita-Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy.

"come on natty it time to battle" melody said to her shy sister.

"um go deerling" natty threw a blue and red pokeball into the air and a small pink and beige Pokémon appeared.

"deer~" it called.

"another new Pokémon" I said

Deerling-the Season Pokémon-Their colouring changes according to the seasons and can be slightly affected by the temperature and humidity as well.

"let's get this battle started, gloom stun spore" eve said.

"gloom~" Gloom shook its head and an orange powder came out of the flower on its head it spread towards the two opposing Pokémon.

"dodge it Bayleef" melody told her Pokémon.

"leaf~" Bayleef leapt out of the way of the orange cloud.

"take it deerling" natty called.

"deer" deerling stood strong against the cloud of paralysing dust, it body began to sparkle and as the cloud cleared she shook the sparkle of her coat.

"what just happened?" eve asked seeing that deerling wasn't paralyzed.

"that must be deerling's sap sipper ability, it absorbed the grass type move and it became more powerful we need to be careful" Zac said thoughtfully.

"that's right and now it's our turn, Bayleef use razor leaf" melody smirked.

"bayleef~" Bayleef swung its head and multiple razor-sharp leaves flew out from the leaf on its head.

"clefairy counter it with copycat" clefairy raises its hands and a white orb appears around it. It then fired razor sharp leaves from the orb to counter the barrage of leaves.

"deerling tackle" deerling ran towards clefairy and gloom.

"dodge" Zac and eve both called.

"gloom~" "clefairy~" gloom and clefairy both leapt away from the charging season Pokémon.

"deerling double kick" natty called, deerling came to a quick halt and reared up on its hind leg, then she turned her body around so its backside is facing clefairy. Deerling then kicked clefairy upwards with both of its hind legs.

"clefa!" clefairy squealed in pain.

"gloom, acid on deerling" eve called.

"gloo~" Gloom fired a ball of violet acid from its mouth at deerling. The corrosive liquid splashed against deerlings side.

"deer!" It cried out.

"Bayleef help deerling take gloom with iron tail "melody told her Pokémon.

"leaf~" Bayleef's entire tail glowed white it ran forward and smacked gloom into the air.

"gloo!" gloom flew back.

"are you okay gloom" eve asked her Pokémon.

"gloom~" gloom got back on her feet.

"eve we should end this" Zac said clefairy nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more come on natty" melody said their pokemon were standing by ready for any commands.

"deerling/Bayleef seed bomb" the two sisters yelled.

The two grass Pokémon opened their mouths and fired multiple glowing green seeds at gloom and clefairy.

"gloom/clefairy acid/copycat" eve and Zac called.

Gloom fired a ball of violet acid from its mouth to counter the seed bombs. Clefairy copied gloom acid attack and fired its own ball of violet liquid at the two opposing Pokémon.

The two powerful attacks met in the arenas middle in an explosion.

As the explosions smoke cleared it showed that the four Pokémon were all still standing but barley.

"clefairy disarming voice quickly" Zac called suddenly.

"clefairy!" clefairy opened its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, Bayleef and deerling both flinched before collapsing.

"oh no Bayleef/deerling are you ok" melody and natty ran to their Pokémon.

"yes we won" eve cheered picking up gloom and hugged her happily.

"you two were good opponents I hope well battle again one day" Zac said to the two sisters.

"yea me too" melody said as she returned Bayleef to its pokeball.

"I guess were not ready to challenge the starbright gym yet" natty said sadly.

"yea I guess we still have some training to do" melody agreed.

"your challenging the gyms like eve?" I asked.

"yep I already have two badges and this is going to be my third" melody told us.

"we should train together then" eve said happily.

"sure but we should heal our Pokémon first" melody replied.

We spent half the day training after that.

"ducklett water pulse, aerial ace then aqua ring" I called.

Ducklett flew up and released a ball of blue energy from her beak into the sky.

she flew at the orb, flipped in the air and became engulfed in streaks of white light. She pierced through the orb of water which burst into droplets of water.

The droplets create multiple rings of water around ducklett's body which she flung into the air.

"skitty blizzard" Skitty opened its mouth she then fired a blizzard from its mouth freezing the rings of water.

"ducklett fly, skitty get on ducklett back" ducklett flew down to let the cat Pokémon onto its back. they then flew back into the sky and threw the ice hoops.

"Great job you two" I told the two.

"I can't wait to see you kick the other coordinators butts in the battle round" eve said.

"I hope I do win but we'll have to do lots more training to have a good chance you never know what Pokémon could be in the contest" I replied.

"your right it the same with gym leaders Pokémon so the only thing we can do is train" eve said.

It was the next morning when we found ourselves in front of the star bright gym. Eve was pacing around waiting for the gym to open for challengers.

"come on, come on where's the gym leader I want to battle already" she said tapping her foot.

"don't be so impatient it is still pretty early" Zac said as he groomed Absol's fur.

"oh are you three hear to challenge Adan" a woman with dark blue hair said, she was holding a small blue frog Pokémon in her arms.

I took out my Pokédex quickly.

Froakie-the Bubble Frog Pokémon- It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.

"yea we are do you know when he's going to get here" I said.

"yep he should already be inside preparing the gym for all the water Pokémon" she replied.

"preparing for the water Pokémon?" Zac asked.

"yep the gym is a public pool were everyone in town bring their kids and water Pokémon to play" she explained.

"but what about my battle we can't fight with children in the pool" eve said upset.

"it's not all day its only in the morning hours" the girl replied.

"that sounds ok we could do some swimming of our own while we wait for the children and Pokémon to leave" Zac said.

"yea and your Pokémon could get some time to relax before the battle with the gym leader" I told her.

"I guess your right but I don't have a swimsuit" eve replied.

"they sell them at the reception in case any trainers come by" the girl told us.

The door to the gym soon opened.

"the pool and gym is now open" a white haired boy called.

"that's Adan the gym leader" the girl said.

Adan was a tall white haired boy with grey eyes. Beside him was a blue Pokémon with a long finned tail. I took out my Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

Vaporeon-the Bubble Jet Pokémon-the evolved form of Eevee- Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water.

"that must be his partner" I said to myself.

"let go for a swim" Zac said walking inside the gym.

* * *

 **Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1)**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Skitty-lv28 female**

 **Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard**

 **furret-lv25 male**

 **Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail**

 **Flaaffy -lv15 male**

 **Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power, charge**

 **Ducklett-lv 21 female**

 **Water gun, water sport, defog, wing attack, water pulse, aerial ace, bubble beam, feather dance**

 **Zac-rare Pokémon collector**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Clefairy-lv30 female**

 **Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power**

 **Pikachu-lv26 female**

 **Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark**

 **Absol-lv28 male**

 **Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse**

 **Dratini-lv 20 female**

 **Moves-wrap, leer, thunder wave, twister, dragon rage**

 **Eve- badges-(3)**

 **Pokémon-**

 **Piloswine-lv 34 male**

 **Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind, ice shard, fury attack, peck, ice fang, take down**

 **croconaw-lv28 male**

 **Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face, ice fang, flail**

 **Gloom-lv 22 female**

 **Moves- absorb, growth, sweet scent, acid, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, mega drain**


	21. Chapter 20 hopping and skipping

**Quagsire- Quagsire is a light blue, bipedal, amphibious Pokémon. Its head is broad and round, having little neck to distinguish it from the rest of Quagsire's body. It has a wide mouth and tiny, black eyes. A wavy, purple stripe runs down its back. Along its spine is a dark blue fin, which is larger on the male than on the female. Quagsire's hands and feet both have three digits. Its outer layer of skin is slimy and slippery. Quagsire is carefree and sluggish by nature. An unintelligent Pokémon, it tends to bump its head inadvertently while swimming and seems not to care. It hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its unaware prey to blunder in. Because Quagsire does not move, it does not get very hungry and can afford to wait for its food. Quagsire lives in clean bodies of freshwater and muddy swamps.**

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 20 hopping and skipping**

The three of us were wearing our newly bought swimsuits in front of the starbright gym pool.

There were various water Pokémon swimming around in the pool, some swimming round their trainers families.

There were other types of Pokémon as well were floating around in rubber rings and on pool floats.

"okay come on out guys" I called I threw my pokeballs into the air releasing them onto the ground near the water.

"Nya" skitty mewed.

"fur" furret called.

"fla" Flaaffy cried.

"duck" ducklett quacked.

"Okay you four it time to go for a swim" I told them.

ducklett jumped into the water eagerly and started to swim around, I grabbed a flat foam pool float and put it in the water for skitty and furret to get onto. Flaaffy seemed a bit reluctant scared he would fall into the water and electrocute everyone.

"it's ok you can sit this one out if you want" I told him.

Zac and eve also released their Pokémon and soon skitty and furret were joined on the float by clefairy Absol and gloom.

while Dratini and Croconaw got in the water with ducklett.

Piloswine stayed with Flaaffy and Pikachu at the edge the pool.

"woopa~" a Wooper peered out of the water at the Pokémon on the float.

"Nya~" skitty went to the edge of the to look at Wooper.

Suddenly Wooper fired a spiral of water from its mouth into skitty's face.

Skitty fell back onto Absol who was relaxing. Angry skitty leapt up and jump into the air tail glowing she flew at the Wooper.

"woopa!" the Wooper quickly ducked under the water. Skitty slammed into the water and started to flail around.

"skitty!" I called scooping her up from the water. She leapt out of my arms and onto my shoulder shaking.

I couldn't get her to get back onto the float she was too scared. I was just wading around in the water with skitty on my shoulder.

"duck~" ducklett swam over to us and tried to show skitty the water wasn't so bad by diving under water and flipping upside down.

"hey you are you the owner of that skitty" a little girl swam up to us in a red rubber ring with the Wooper that attacked skitty in her arms and a Quagsire at her side.

"yes why" I asked her.

"well miss, I saw your skitty attack my hoppy-kins" she said angrily.

"you mean she attacked after your hoppy had just water gunned my skitty"

"she was just playing your skitty is a meanie who was bullying my Pokémon so I challenge you to a battle" she said splashing around angrily.

"hah? A battle it would be dangerous with so many people around" I told her

"no not now, we'll fight when it's the gyms battle time" she said paddling off.

I waded back to eve and Zac skitty still clinging to my head and ducklett swimming beside me.

Croconaw was swimming around the float playfully trying to knock the other Pokémon off by popping out of the water and shaking the float around.

Furret and clefairy were scrambling to stay on the float while Absol was already in the pool paddling around gloom and Dratini happily resting on his back.

Flaaffy was dipping his feet into the water. Pikachu was sitting with Piloswine they were sitting pretty far away from the water but they were keeping an eye on the other Pokémon.

"wow the Pokémon seem to be having a lot of fun" Zac said looking at the happy Pokémon.

"yea swimming's fun and all but I just really want to battle now, also Piloswine is feeling left out and its making me feel bad" eve said looking to her starter.

"I wish I had your enthusiasm for battle" I said wading up to them.

"hah what's wrong with you" Zac asked

"some kid with a Wooper just challenged me to a battle and I'm not looking forward to it" I told them as I dropped skitty onto the edge of the pool.

"excuse me my name is Isla; did you say a kid with a Wooper challenged you" it was a brown haired girl who asked us.

"yea a brown haired girl with a red rubber ring and a Wooper named hoppy challenged me" I said.

"yea that's my sister alright, let me guess hoppy attacked you or your Pokémon and Maya let her get away with it" Isla said.

"basically yea" I told her.

"so wait, your sister has done this before" Zac said.

"sadly yes she's at the age where she feels invincible" she said.

"that doesn't mean that kids Pokémon can get away with attacking people" eve said.

"it doesn't help that just last week her other Wooper evolved into Quagsire and its just made her more confidents" Isla said upset.

"actually maybe her challenging Lia is a good thing" Zac said thoughtfully.

"how?" I asked.

"well maybe if you defeat Maya it might knock her down a peg and maybe Isla can get her to make hoppy behave" Zac replied.

"that might just work" Isla said thoughtfully.

"the gym battle arena is now open any trainer to battle" a voice said over the intercom.

"Alright let get to fighting" eve pumped her fist in the air

"The first battle of the day is between Lia and Maya" the announcer called

I was standing at one end of the pool and Maya was at the other end there were platforms in the pool for the Pokémon to stand on.

"I hope your prepared to lose" Maya said snarkily.

"I don't plan to" I replied.

"and you may begin" the announcer called.

"go hoppy and Skippy" Maya threw two dive balls into the air a Wooper and Quagsire popped out.

"Quagsire!" "woopa!" the two blue Pokémon cried.

"So that's Quagsire" I said pulling out my Pokédex

 **Quagsire-the Water Fish Pokémon- the evolved form of Wooper-** **Quagsire hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in unaware. Because the Pokémon does not move, it does not get very hungry.**

"okay let's go skitty, ducklett its showtime" I called throwing my two Pokémon's pokeball into the air.

"Nya~" duck~" they called as the landed on the pool platform.

"Skippy iron tail" "Quagsire" Quagsire tail glowed a bright white it swam swiftly through the water towards skitty and ducklett, Skippy burst from the water and into the air it swung its glowing tail into skitty knocking her off the platform into the water.

"Nya!" she called.

"oh no skitty, ducklett get skitty onto your back" I called

"ducklett" she cried as she took to the air and dove to skitty's aid. skitty climbed out the water and onto ducklett's back. ducklett got higher into the air

"alright skitty now disarming voice" "Nya" skitty releases a beam of purple hearts from its mouth in a shrieking voice. Quagsire flinched away from the sound Wooper who was still standing near Maya also flinched away.

"Okay ducklett get in there with wing attack" I called.

"duck" Both of Ducklett's wings glowed white. She then swooped down and slammed into Quagsire with one of them knocking it off the platform into the water while skitty and ducklett swooped back into the air.

"hoppy water gun get those two out of the sky" Maya called

"woopa" Wooper released a spiral of water from its mouth at ducklett and skitty

"skitty counter with blizzard" I commanded

"Nya" skitty opened her and fired a white sparkles blizzard from her mouth at skippy's water gun. It froze the water gun and Wooper fell back before the ice could hit it the pillar of ice crashed to the ground and broke into little shards.

Quagsire hopped out of the water and joined Wooper.

"hoppy Skippy double mud shot" Wooper and Quagsire fired multiple lumps of mud out of their mouths at skitty and ducklett. Ducklett was dodging around The barrage of mud but a large glob knocked skitty off her back.

"hoppy slam now" "woop" Wooper leapt up and grabbed skitty with its tail and slams her into the ground repeatedly.

"ducklett bubble beam skitty copycat" The inside of ducklett's beak glowed light blue and she fired multiple light blue bubbles from its beak at the Wooper and Quagsire. Skitty leapt away from the two Pokémon and fired off her own barrage of bubbles

The two water Pokémon were peppered by the bubbles from both sides.

"Skippy iron tail" Maya called to her Pokémon.

"Quagsire" Quagsire's tail glowed white and it rushed forward and slammed its tail into skitty's side.

"iron tail again" Maya called again. Quagsire tail began to glow again and it rushed at skitty again.

"skitty iron tail too" "Nya" skitty's tail also glowed white it met Quagsire half way there. their tails collide with a loud clang. After they realised it was a stale mate they leapt away from each other. They stared each other down until.

"Hoppy slam now" Maya called "woopa" Wooper hoped over Skippy and ran towards skitty taking me and skitty by surprise.

"ducklett Ariel ace" I called quickly. Ducklett who had been circling in the air swooped down quickly and as she gained speed white light engulfed her as she tackled the still running Wooper and knocked it into the water.

Wooper floated to the surface swirls in its eyes.

"hoppy no" Maya called upset as she returned the blue water Pokémon into its pokeball.

"let's finish this skitty helping hand ducklett Arial ace" skitty hopped onto ducklett's back and she releases a bolt of blue electricity from its body to ducklett began gaining speed and a much brighter veil of white covered her and skitty. Quagsire attempted to dodge but was to slow. Ducklett rammed into Quagsire pushing it into the water. Were like Wooper it floated to the surface knocked out

"And the winner is Lia "the announcer called.

"yes, good job you two" I said hugging my Pokémon.

"it's okay you two you did great" Maya said returning her Pokémon to its pokeball she sighed sadly.

"see I told you you're not invincible" Isla said coming up behind her sister.

"well I know that now so you don't have to be so snarky "Maya said turning away from her sister.

"if you want I can help you train but you have to promise that you'll keep your Pokémon in line" Isla told her.

"really ok" Maya said walking away from the pool with her sister.

More people battled each other all through the day when finally,

"the final battle of the day is between eve and our very own gym leader Adan" the announcer called.

"finally its time to get my fourth gym badge" eve said grasping one of her pokeballs

"I won't go easy on you so you better be prepared" Adan said as he smiled and grabbed a dive ball off his belt.

Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1)

Pokémon-

Skitty-lv29 female

Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard, wake up slap

furret-lv25 male

Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail

Flaaffy -lv15 male

Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power, charge

Ducklett-lv 22 female

Water gun, water sport, defog, wing attack, water pulse, aerial ace, bubble beam, feather dance

Zac-rare Pokémon collector

Pokémon-

Clefairy-lv30 female

Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power

Pikachu-lv26 female

Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark

Absol-lv28 male

Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse

Dratini-lv 20 female

Moves-wrap, leer, thunder wave, twister, dragon rage

Eve- badges-(3)

Pokémon-

Piloswine-lv 34 male

Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind, ice shard, fury attack, peck, ice fang, take down

croconaw-lv28 male

Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face, ice fang, flail

Gloom-lv 22 female

Moves- absorb, growth, sweet scent, acid, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, mega drain


	22. episode 21 watery defeat

**Piloswine-Piloswine is a big, brown, furry Pokémon with an impressive hump on its back. It also has two tusks made of ice, which seem small but can be lethal. These tusks thicken when it snows, and they are smaller on a female Piloswine than on a male. It has floppy ears that are sensitive to sound. Piloswine has two beady eyes in its head; however, these are usually covered up by tufts of fur. As it is usually unable to see, it checks surroundings with its sensitive pig-like nose instead. Its hair is so long that it usually covers its small, hoofed legs. Despite the small size of its legs, its hooves ensure even footing on icy ground. Piloswine tend to inhabit cold places, such as icy caves, mountainous regions and frozen tundra. It often digs for food buried beneath snow and ice.**

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 21 watery defeat**

"I'll send out my Pokémon first, go Cloyster!" Adan said throwing his dive ball into the air

"cloy!" the purple Pokémon called.

"that Pokémon I've never seen it before" I said taking out my Pokédex

 **Cloyster-the Bivalve Pokémon- the evolved form of Shellder- Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system.**

"okay then let's go Piloswine" eve called sending out the swine Pokémon.

"pilo" he cried out

"this is a bad match up eve is at a serious disadvantage" Zac said.

"how" I ask.

"Piloswine's ground typing makes it weak to both Cloyster's water and ice typing" he said looking at the two Pokémon in the arena.

"I'm sure eve has a plan for Piloswine" I said hoping eve knew what she was doing.

"Cloyster brine" Adan called," cloy" Cloyster closed its shell and jumped into the water soon it leapt up and releases a strong stream of water from its mouth, propelling it through the air it hurtled into Piloswine knocking it back a bit.

"Piloswine fury attack" "swine" Piloswine attempted to ram into Cloyster shell with his tusks glowing white.

"Cloyster protect" Adan called quickly, "Cloyster" Cloyster closed its shell over its face and a turquoise force field appeared in front of it, Piloswine rammed into the field and backed away from it when he realised he wouldn't be getting through the barrier.

"Cloyster spike cannon" "ster" Cloyster closed its shell, it began to glow white, it fired multiple white spikes from the shell at the Piloswine

"Piloswine powder snow" "pilo" Piloswine shook its nose and blue powder came out of it, the flurry of snow blew the spikes away from Piloswine.

"let's finish this Cloyster whirlpool" Adan said smirking "cloy" Cloyster opened its shell and leapt into the water it began to spins around in the water quickly, creating a whirlpool

"Piloswine stop the whirlpool with powder snow" "pilo" eve called Piloswine produced another flurry of snow but it was too weak to freeze the whirlpool. Soon the whirlpool sucked Piloswine's platform into the water.

"now Cloyster hydro pump" Adan called

Piloswine was fired out of the pool by a giant jet of water.

"Piloswine no" eve called running to the aid of her Pokémon.

She returned him to her pokeball" you did great big guy"

Cloyster leapt back up onto one of the platforms and smirked.

"okay you ready gloom lets go" eve called throwing glooms pokeball into the air gloom materialised onto one of the platforms.

"gloom~" gloom groaned.

"another bad matchup gloom is weak to ice attacks" Zac said.

"eve what are you thinking" I said quietly.

"this will be easy Cloyster ice beam "Adan commanded Cloyster releases two sparkling beams from the larger horns on both sides of its shell at gloom.

"gloom dodge" eve called "gloom" gloom side stepped the cold beam.

"okay gloom stun spore" eve called "gloo" gloom lowered the flower in front on its head and an orange powder is released from it, the cloud of orange covered the arena Cloyster was covered by some of it flinched at the uncomfortable feeling of the paralyzing powder.

"you think that'll slow us down then you're wrong Cloyster ice beam" Adan called to his Pokémon.

"Cloy" it fired off another beam of ice at gloom.

"dodge again" eve called gloom dodged the beam again.

"keep going Cloyster" Adan called and Cloyster kept firing off ice beams and chunks of ice were covering the platform but gloom kept dodging

"it's time to change it up Cloyster brine" Adan called frustrated.

"Cloyster" Cloyster called as it jetted itself towards gloom but as it was approaching the paralyzes took hold and the stream of water it was shooting across on suddenly sputtered out it fell onto the platform gloom was on.

"okay gloom this what we've been training for drain punch" glooms arm became surrounded by yellow streaks that spiral around its arm and its arm glows green. It then punched Cloyster while it was still recovering.

"wow I didn't now gloom knew drain punch" I said

"eve must have been training in secret to get the upper hand" Zac replied

Cloyster fainted as its energy was drained by gloom.

"Cloyster return you did great" Adan said returning his Pokémon.

"only a few more Pokémon gloom keep it up" eve encouraged her Pokémon.

"you won't be winning against this Pokémon go Lombre" he sent out a green and blue Pokémon it stood on the other side of gloms platform.

"Lombre" it called out

"another new Pokémon" I said scanning it with my Pokédex.

Lombre- the Jolly Pokémon and the evolved form of Lotad- Lombre is nocturnal—it will get active after dusk. It is also a mischief maker. When this Pokémon spots anglers, it tugs on their fishing lines from beneath the surface and enjoys their consternation.

"Lombre is a grass water type so it will have a resistance to glooms grass type attacks" Zac said looking down at the two Pokémon.

"let's go gloom drain punch" eve commanded "gloom" gloom ran forward her arm began glowing green with yellow streaks.

"Lombre fire punch" Adan called "bre" Lombre held out its fist and its hand turned red and bursts into flames it ran forward to meet gloom.

their fists collided in a shower of energy they broke away from each other.

"we've got to be careful gloom we need to avoid that fire punch" eve called to her Pokémon.

"don't think you can avoid us forever Lombre seed bomb" Adan called "lom" Lombre opened its mouth and a white orb appeared inside. Lombre fired multiple glowing white seeds from its mouth.

"dodge gloom" "gloom" gloom attempted to dodge the seeds but was too slow and seeds exploded on impact creating large clouds of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Lombre was no were to be seen.

"ah, be careful gloom Lombre could be anywhere" eve said looking around the area for the grass water type

"it looks Lombre used the smoke from seed bomb to dive into the water" Zac observed.

"yea and it can probably appear and attack out of nowhere if eve and gloom aren't carful" I replied.

Adan smirked "now Lombre fire punch" "Lombre" Lombre leapt out of the water it fists burst into flame and it leapt at gloom.

"gloom dodge!" eve cried but gloom was too slow to dodge the flaming fist impacted glooms body gloom fell backwards with swirls in her eyes.

"gloom no!" eve called.

"you're on your last Pokémon aren't you" Adan said as eve returned gloom to her pokeball.

"don't get cocky Croconaw is more than powerful enough to defeat you" eve said.

"show me what you got!" Adan called.

Eve smirked "go Croconaw!" she cried tossing his ball into the air the red light released the blue crocodile Pokémon into the water "Croconaw!" he roared.

"Lombre hyper voice, blast them out of the water" Adan called "lomb" Lombre sucked in a big gulp of air and releases a beam of wind with multiple white rings inside it from its mouth at Croconaw. The wind rushed across the water upturning platforms that were in its path.

"Croconaw dive under water "eve called "naw" Croconaw dove into the protection of the water as the [powerful hyper voice passed overhead.

"now Croconaw water gun "eve called Croconaw leapt out of the water onto a platform behind Lombre. Croconaw released a spiralling stream of water from its mouth at the Lombre hitting it in the back.

"Lombre hyper voice again" Adan called Lombre turned and sucked in another breath of air and fired another blast of wind.

"keep dodging Croconaw then water gun again" Croconaw dodged into the water and leapt out of the water again and fired off another water gun and then leapt into the water again as Lombre fired at him again with hyper voice.

Adan and Lombre were both agitated "enough, Lombre mist" Adan finally called as Croconaw leapt out of the water for another water gun but Lombre opened its mouth and a thick white cloud sprays out of it.

Croconaw still fired his water gun off but it didn't hit anything the mist cleared to reveal Lombre had disappeared again.

"not again" I said.

"Croconaw stay on guard Lombre is in the water with you!" eve called and Croconaw was tensed and looking around.

"I hope your prepared to lose Lombre and I have been training for situations such as this "Adan said smugly.

"we still haven't lost yet" eve said still scanning the water until she saw a dark shadow moving towards Croconaw in the water.

"Croconaw lookout!" Croconaw whipped around.

"Lombre hyper voice" Adan called Lombre leapt out of the water and sucked in air and fired a large gust of wind at Croconaw.

Eve seeing Croconaw wouldn't be able to dodge called in a last ditch effort "Croconaw water gun" Croconaw spit out a stream of spiralling water but the powerful gust of wind destroyed the water gun and consumed Croconaw anyway.

Croconaw was swept away by the powerful winds into the water.

"Croconaw!" eve cried. The wind finally subsided and Croconaw surfaced he was still conscious but was battered and bruised.

"good job Croconaw lets turn this battle around "eve called.

"I don't think so Lombre thunder punch" Adan called Lombre dove into the water swimming swiftly towards Croconaw.

"Croconaw dodge it and ice fang" eve shouted Croconaw leapt onto one of the platforms and waited tensely.

Lombre leapt out of the water behind Croconaw its fist was surrounded by yellow sparks, which grew into a ball of electrical energy. Lombre flew towards Croconaw who was ready. Croconaw dodged the electrified punch and bit down on lumbers arm with ice infused fangs.

"Croconaw swing him and use water gun" eve commanded Croconaw swung Lombre around and released its grip throwing it into the air. Croconaw then released a stream of water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Lombre hitting it as it fell into the water.

"that wasn't water gun "Zac said.

"so your Croconaw learned scald well no matter Lombre lets finish this" Adan said as Lombre leapt back out of the water onto the platform opposite Croconaw.

"scald huh okay your right Croconaw scald lets go" eve called.

"Lombre energy ball "Adan called back.

Croconaw spat out another stream of steaming water while Lombre formed an orb of light green energy from its mouth and fired it at Croconaw. The two moves missed each other but hit the opposing Pokémon both Croconaw and Lombre reeled back and teetered for a bit until both fell to the ground swirls in their eyes.

"Croconaw no!" eve called.

"the winner of today's gym battle is Adan" the judge called.

"it was a good battle but your Pokémon were too weak from the start to beat my Pokémon if you want to win the splash badge" Adan advised eve.

Eve looked down upset at her loss all the way back to the Pokémon centre.

Zac and I were very worried as we watched her just sitting on the poke centre waiting room chair "eve are you ok" I asked.

"yea I'm just thinking" she said.

"about what" Zac asked.

"is it really worth it I mean I trained so hard and yet I still lost am I really cut out for the gym challenge" she said.

"so your giving up only after one loss?" Zac questioned.

"yea why now you just need more training or maybe just tactics "I told her

"tactics?" she asked.

"yea the way your Pokémon uses a move can help win battles if we train your Pokémon's already know we can create useful combos" I told her.

"you guys are right I shouldn't give u after one loss I just need to train my Pokémon more Lia train me and my Pokémon tactics" eve said getting up wiping away tears.

"okay well begin tomorrow" I told her.

Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1)

Pokémon-

Skitty-lv29 female

Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard, wake up slap

furret-lv25 male

Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail

Flaaffy -lv15 male

Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power, charge

Ducklett-lv 22 female

Water gun, water sport, defog, wing attack, water pulse, aerial ace, bubble beam, feather dance

Zac-rare Pokémon collector

Pokémon-

Clefairy-lv30 female

Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power

Pikachu-lv26 female

Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark

Absol-lv28 male

Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse

Dratini-lv 20 female

Moves-wrap, leer, thunder wave, twister, dragon rage

Eve- badges-(3)

Pokémon-

Piloswine-lv 35 male

Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind, ice shard, fury attack, peck, ice fang, take down

croconaw-lv29 male

Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face, ice fang, flail, scald

Gloom-lv 23 female

Moves- absorb, growth, sweet scent, acid, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, mega drain, drain punch


	23. episode 22 tactics and heartbreak

Flaaffy-Flaaffy is a pink, bipedal, sheep-like Pokémon. It has thick, conical ears with black stripes on the sides of its head and small, blue eyes. A white mane of wool covers its head and upper body. This mane forms sideways curls on the top of its head. It has stubby arms and one nail on each foot. Flaaffy's long tail has black stripes and is tipped with a blue orb. Storing too much electricity caused Flaaffy to lose the wool over most of its body, but the bare, rubbery skin protects it from the electricity stored in its fleece. The quality of Flaaffy's fleece can change to generate more electricity with less wool. The orb will light up when Flaaffy's mane is fully charged, and it can attack by firing electrified hairs at opponents. Flaaffy typically inhabits grassy meadows and fields.

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 22 tactics and heartbreak**

It was the next day, when eve, Zac and I entered the pokecentres training ground.

"why don't we start with a mock battle" I said to them.

"alright, let's send out all our Pokémon and pair them up" Zac said.

"alright, let's go guys "eve called, throwing her pokeball into the air sending out her Pokémon.

Zac and I sent out our Pokémon as well "pilo!" "nya~" "clefairy~" "Pikachu~" "furret" "Croconaw!" "flaffy!" "sol~" "duck" "gloom~" "tini~" they cried.

"Alright guys pair up, we'll be doing mock battles today" eve called.

The Pokémon paired up as so

Absol vs Croconaw

Ducklett vs Piloswine

Clefairy vs gloom

Dratini vs skitty

Pikachu vs furret

"it looks like Flaaffy doesn't have a partner" I said, as Flaaffy stood alone looking upset.

"well maybe we can let him sit this one out" Zac said.

"yea maybe are you ok with that Flaaffy" I asked, the pink electric Pokémon just snorted angrily and looked away.

"we'll take that as a yes, ok Zac lets fight" eve said.

"alright Absol start us off with dark pulse" Zac called "sol~" Absol creates a ball of black and purple circles in its jaws. he fired the circles as a beam of circles at Croconaw.

"Croconaw scald" eve called "naw!" Croconaw fired a steaming stream of water at Absol's dark pule the two moves collide and a cloud of smoke billowed out around the arena.

"Absol slash" Absol leapt out of the smoke and its claws glowed white and became long he slashed at Croconaw scraping its sides.

"Croconaw scald now" eve cried "Croc" Croconaw fired scalding water out of its mouth.

"Absol double team" Zac cried "sol~" Absol's form fizzled and multiple copies of Absol started appearing around the arena. Croconaw's scald went right through the Absol were the original Absol once stood. They began to close in on Croconaw.

"Croconaw get out of there using water gun" eve called "naw!" Croconaw spun in a circle and sent out a spiralling stream of water destroying the Absol clones. But after all the clones were gone eve realised that none of them were actually Absol.

"Absol iron tail" Zac called as Absol dropped from the air. Absol's tail glowed a silvery white and he pointed it towards Croconaw as he fell.

"ah Croconaw watch out" eve cried. Despite eves warning Croconaw was still too slow to avoid Absol's attack. Absol slammed his tail into Croconaw but Croconaw still stood strong.

"alright Croconaw counter with ice fang" eve called "croc" Croconaw's fangs glowed a bright blue and he ran forward.

"dodge Absol" Zac called "Absol" Absol dodged Croconaw's icy fangs.

"now Absol iron tail again" Zac called. "Absol" Absol's tail glowed white and he smashed his tail into Croconaw back.

"Croconaw scald quickly" "croc" eve called Croconaw fired a stream of steaming water off again.

"Absol dodge" Zac called and Absol side stepped the scalding water. "Absol"

"Croconaw keep it up Absol can't dodge forever" eve called Croconaw kept firing and Absol kept dodging around the blasts of steaming water.

Absol was getting tired and was slowing down and eve knew this was her chance "Croconaw ice fang lets go" eve called and Croconaw stopped firing of streams of scalding water and was now running towards Absol fangs glowing with icy energy.

"quick Absol dodge" Zac cried to his Pokémon but Absol was too tired to dodge the icy bite Croconaw delivered and he was caught in Croconaw jaws.

"alright Croconaw now water gun" eve called "croc" as Croconaw shot Absol across the arena with a blast of water.

Absol was knocked out with swirls in his eyes.

"that was a good battle and I realised something eve the problem isn't tactics but Croconaw has a small move pool so he only has a couple moves for a situation maybe you should work on it with Croconaw" I told her.

"I guess we need more training bud" she told the blue crocodile Pokémon.

"at least now me and Absol have a little more experience now" Zac said returning Absol to his pokeball.

"okay Lia let have a battle of our own go Piloswine" eve called and Piloswine switched places with Croconaw. "pilo!"

"alright go ducklett" I called and ducklett flew into the air. "duck"

"ducklett water gun" I called "duck" and ducklett released a stream of water from its mouth at Piloswine.

"Dodge it Piloswine then icy wind" eve called "swine" and Piloswine side stepped the water gun and fired a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow in it at the ducklett from its mouth the wind buffeted ducklett.

"ducklett use bubble beam" I called to her "lett" as she recovered from the hit. She fired a flurry of bubbles at Piloswine.

Eve smirked and called "Piloswine dodge again then ice shard" "pilo" Piloswine dodged the stream of bubbles and created a glowing light blue ball of ice in front of its nose and fired it at ducklett.

"dodge it ducklett" I called "duck" and ducklett flew higher into the air dodging around the blue shard of ice. Piloswine kept dodging and I needed to get some damage on him when I got an idea.

"ducklett spin and use bubble beam" I called "ducklett" and ducklett began to spin and spew out bubbles but the spinning caused the bubbles to spread out around the arena.

Piloswine was unable to dodge and was peppered with a barrage of bubbles.

"Piloswine mud bomb now" eve called "Piloswine" Piloswine opened its mouth and fired a ball of brown mud at ducklett.

"ducklett water pulse" I called "lett" ducklett released a blue ball of energy from its mouth at Piloswine's mud bomb the two moves burst against each other in a shower of wet mud.

"ducklett Ariel ace lets go" "duck" I called to her ducklett flipped into the air and became covered in white streaks she dove at Piloswine.

"powder snow Piloswine" eve countered. "pilo" Piloswine sent out a flurry of glittering snow at ducklett's streaked form.

"quickly ducklett spin and use bubble beam" I called. "ducklett" Ducklett started to spin while still using Ariel ace she started to rapidly fire bubbles towards Piloswine's powder snow the two moves collided in a glittering shower of water.

"whoa "eve said looking at the beautiful sparkling shower with Piloswine "pilo" they were distracted and didn't see that ducklett broke out of her spin and rushed towards Piloswine with aerial ace. She struck Piloswine and swooped back into the air. "pilo!"

"Piloswine! Dammit I got distracted Piloswine ice shard" eve called "swine" Piloswine fired a shard of ice at ducklett as she flew into the air.

"ducklett dodge" I called and ducklett dodged to the side advoiding the shard of ice. "duck"

"keep firing ice shards Piloswine" "pilo pilo" eve called and Piloswine rapid fired shards of ice and ducklett dodged but ducklett ended up getting hit with one of them. Ice started forming on ducklett's body and she fell from the air. "duck duck!"

"ducklett!" I cried running to where she was falling. She crashed into the ground creating a small.

Crater she was knocked out with swirls in her eyes and groaning "ducklett~".

"you did great" I said returning her to her pokeball.

"alright next battle now" eve called.

"okay let's go clefairy" Zac called.

"go gloom" eve sent out her Pokémon.

"that was a great battle huh guys" I said to skitty and furret "Nya~" "furret" the nodded.

It was only then that I realised Flaaffy was no were to be seen.

"guys where's Flaaffy?" I asked my Pokémon. They looked around as well and realising Flaaffy was no were to be seen they seemed to panic.

"I wonder where he went he can't have gone far I should go looking for him you guys stay here" I told them walking away.

"he probably wouldn't go into the town so that leaves the forest next to town" I mumbled to myself.

Walking into the forest using the path.

I called out to him "Flaaffy Flaaffy!" I looked around and only saw the forest Pokémon looking at me from the bushes strangely.

For a while I thought I'd never find Flaaffy when suddenly I heard a crack of thunder coming from the left of me. It was a clear sunny day so it had to be Flaaffy. I ran towards the place I heard the sound coming from.

I arrived at a clearing and in the middle stood Flaaffy in a patch of scorched earth. Pacing angrily.

"Flaaffy there you are" I said catching my breath.

He whipped around angrily glaring at me.

"Flaaffy?" I asked.

"fla, Flaaffy" he growled out turning away he walked away.

"wait Flaaffy where are you going" I yelled after him.

He just kept walking.

"Flaaffy why are you ignoring me, what did I do" I shouted after him.

He turned around, anger in his eyes they were slightly red around the pupil, I understood then.

"battlerus, I forgot about your battlerus" I said looking down in shame.

He snorted and nodded his head anger still in his eyes "fla"

You have every right to be angry, you've been living in pain because I forgot you condition even though I promised that you would never have to worry about it again but please Flaaffy give me another chance" I said reaching out to him.

He growled anger still in his eyes he began turning away but he turned back his eyes narrowed and his tail began to glow white, Flaaffy ran forward tail surrounding by a coating of iron.

I thought he was going to attack me so I put my arms up for any little bit of protection they could give me.

But he leapt up and swung his tail hitting something behind me, I turned around to see what he hit and there was a Seviper trying to wrap itself around Flaaffy fangs bared, Flaaffy was struggling to break free.

"Flaaffy!" I cried as the Seviper's fangs sunk its fangs into Flaaffy's side and Flaaffy cried out in pain "fla!"

"Flaaffy thunder" I called quickly, Flaaffy released a yellow electrical blast from its body into Seviper the Seviper's eyes bugged out and it lost its grip on Flaaffy.

Flaaffy leapt away from Seviper growling, Seviper finally recovered from the powerful electric shock and hissed angrily.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned Seviper with it.

Seviper-the Fang Snake Pokémon-Seviper's sword like tail serves two purposes—it slashes foes and douses them with secreted poison. This Pokémon will not give up its long-running blood feud with Zangoose.

I heard more hissing coming from the surrounding trees, I looked around, and saw four other Seviper coming out of the shadows and bushes.

"Flaaffy you have to work with me, one more time, even if you don't like me anymore, please it's the only way" I called to him

he turned his head and nodded slightly, I smiled.

The hoard of Seviper's all hissed, and leapt forward their fangs all glowing purple.

"Flaaffy, double team" I called to him Flaaffy's body glowed white, he then he created multiple copies of himself, around the clearing. The Seviper all leapt at different clones, and only bit into air as the clones they attacked dissipated.

"now, hidden power" I called, a ring of white circles appears around the Flaaffy clone's bodies. The ring raises up, and shoots at the Seviper, the barrage of orbs buffeted the Seviper, they hissed in pain.

The hoard of Seviper fired a stream of purple, poisonous liquid from its mouth at Flaaffy and his remaining clones in retaliation.

The streams of poison splashed onto Flaaffy and his clones Flaaffy yelled in pain and all his clones dissipated, the hoard of Seviper then leapt forward their fangs and tails glowing purple.

"Flaaffy, thunder bolt" yellow sparks appear around Flaaffy's ears and it fires a blast of yellow electricity from its body at the hoard of Seviper.

Four of the fell to the ground charred and unconscious.

The last one hissed angrily tail still glowing it slashed the bridge of Flaaffy's nose, Flaaffy yelled in pain and reared back blood dripped from a small cut on his nose.

"Flaaffy, signal beam" I called worried about flaffy. A white ball forms on the orb on Flaaffy' tail. It then fired a rainbow coloured beam from the ball at the Seviper it hit seviper head on and seviper finally fainted.

"Flaaffy, are you ok", I said running over to treat the cut on his snout, he backed away from me angrily.

I then remembered I had hurt Flaaffy deeply "Flaaffy I'm sorry at least let me treat the cut for poison" I asked of him.

He seemed to hesitate but the stinging pain of the cut must have changed his mind.

I cleaned the cut with a wipe and sprayed it with antidote and put a bandage over the small gash Flaaffy hissed in pain all throughout.

When I finished Flaaffy turned to walk away.

"wait Flaaffy, before you go is there any chance you'll give me another chance" I asked him.

He looked over his shoulder, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but decided he would give me one more chance.

We walked back to the Pokémon centres training ground, Flaaffy was huffing all the way back.

"yo, Lia, where'd you go, we've been waiting for you and Flaaffy to come back for like twenty minutes" eve said, running to greet us.

I didn't want to tell eve why we really were really gone and I don't think Flaaffy did either "we just went for a walk getting some fresh air you know" I said.

eve and Zac seemed happy with that explanation but skitty and furret stared at me weirdly.

"Oh, wait whys there a bandage on Flaaffy's nose" Zac asked seeing the slightly bloody bandage on Flaaffy's snout.

I forgot about that part, but I might as well tell them the truth "we got attacked by a hoard of Seviper, and Flaaffy defeated them all, but got a cut on his nose while he fought them" I told them.

"wow a hoard of Pokémon" eve said amazed.

"that's no small feat especially with such hostile Pokémon like Seviper" Zac said.

Flaaffy puffed out his chest proudly at the praise.

"so are skitty and Dratini going to have their battle anytime soon" eve asked impatiently.

"well, I was thinking what if, I used Flaaffy instead of skitty" I said to them.

"really, right after his fight with the Seviper" Zac said.

"only if they want to" I said looking to skitty and Flaaffy, they both nodded.

"alright let's go Dratini" Zac called sending the little blue dragon onto the field. "tini~"

"Flaaffy its Showtime" I said as Flaaffy walked onto the field. "fla~"

"Dratini, wrap" Zac called to his Pokémon. Dratini leapt forward and wrapped her body around Flaaffy and squeezed. "fla" Flaaffy wheezed out

"Flaaffy, thunder shock" I call, as Dratini constricted Flaaffy tighter, Yellow sparks appeared around Flaaffy's ears, and he fired a blast of light blue electricity from his body into Dratini's, Dratini loosened her grip allowing Flaaffy to slip out. "Dra!" Dratini cried

"Dratini, twister lets go" Zac called. After Dratini recovered from the shock of electricity, Dratini's tail glowed white, then she waved her tail and created a tornado from it, sending it at Flaaffy. "tini~"

"Flaaffy, dodge" I called. Flaaffy leapt away from the tiny tornado. "flaffy"

"now tackle, Flaaffy" I called, Flaaffy ran forward to tackle Dratini, swooshing her against the floor. "dra" Dratini cried out in pain

"Dratini, dragon rage" Zac called, the orb on Dratini head glowed, and she sent a swirling cyclone of dragon energy, towards Flaaffy. "Dratini" she yelled.

"Flaaffy, dodge" I called, Flaaffy leapt away from Dratini, narrowly avoiding the blue flame. Dratini got up from the ground "tini"

"Flaaffy signal beam, let's go" I called to him "fla" he fired a rainbow coloured beam from his tail, at Dratini.

"Dratini dodge" Zac called out, Dratini attempted to side step the multi coloured laser beam, but Flaaffy moved the laser, to follow Dratini, it blaster Dratini head on "dra!" she cried and was blown back. She was still conscious but battered badly.

"Dratini, twister" Zac called, Dratini sent out another twister at Flaaffy, it buffeted him and he put his arms up in defence.

"Flaaffy, signal beam, one more time" I called Flaaffy sent another rainbow coloured beam at Dratini. "Flaaffy" he called.

"Dratini, counter it with dragon rage" The orb on Dratini head glowed and she sent a swirling cyclone towards Flaaffy's rainbow coloured laser. The two moves clashed and exploded in a burst of blue and rainbow light.

Zac took advantage of the light the two moves created, and called out to Dratini "Dratini, wrap" "tini" Dratini leapt up, and rushed at Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy, double team" I called out, Flaaffy glowed white, and his form fizzled, he created many clones of himself around the arena. Dratini was confused to which Flaaffy to wrap her tail around.

"Flaaffy, iron tail" I commanded, "fla" all the Flaaffy clone's tails glowed a silvery white, they all swung their tails at Dratini, Dratini was knocked around and soon fell to the ground swirls in her eyes.

"ah, Dratini" Zac said picking up the little blue dragon, and returning her to his pokeball.

"it was a good battle, but I think Dratini needs a wider move set" I suggested to him.

"yea your probably right, Flaaffy has a pretty good moves so I guess that's why he's so powerful" Zac said and Flaaffy puffed out his chest.

"that was an amazing battle, Dratini was like ba-boosh, and then Flaaffy was like pew~" eve said happily.

We sweat dropped" uh, I think it's time for the last battle between furret and Pikachu" Zac said, as Pikachu entered the arena.

"alright let's go furret" I said and he entered opposite of Pikachu.

After furret and Pikachu finished their battle, which Pikachu won, we trained our Pokémon to learn new moves.

Skitty learned- ice beam

Furret learned- aqua tail

Flaaffy learned- light screen

Ducklett learned- steel wing

Clefairy learned- thunder punch

Pikachu Learned- electro web

Absol Learned- attract

Dratini Learned- double team

Piloswine Learned- ice beam

Croconaw Learned- ice beam

Gloom Learned- energy ball

"I think that's more than enough training for today" I said stretching.

"yea, its getting late, we'll start again were we left off tomorrow "Zac said.

We walked back into the pokecentre's lodging area and went to bed.

Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1)

Pokémon-

Skitty-lv29 female

Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard, wake up slap, ice beam

furret-lv26 male

Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail, aqua tail

Flaaffy -lv17 male

Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power, charge, light screen

Ducklett-lv 23 female

Water gun, water sport, defog, wing attack, water pulse, aerial ace, bubble beam, feather dance, steel wing

Zac-rare Pokémon collector

Pokémon-

Clefairy-lv31 female

Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power, metronome, thunder punch

Pikachu-lv27 female

Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark, electro web

Absol-lv29 male

Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse, night slash, attract

Dratini-lv 21 female

Moves-wrap, leer, thunder wave, twister, dragon rage, slam, double team

Eve- badges-(3)

Pokémon-

Piloswine-lv 36 male

Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind, ice shard, fury attack, peck, ice fang, take down, ice beam

croconaw-lv30 male

Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face, ice fang, flail, scald, crunch, ice beam

Gloom-lv 24 female

Moves- absorb, growth, sweet scent, acid, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, mega drain, drain punch, lucky chant, energy ball


	24. episode 23 triple trouble

**Dratini is a serpentine Pokémon with a blue body and a white underside. It has white, three-pronged fins on the sides of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, white snout are oval, purple eyes.**

 **As Dratini is filled with life energy, it is constantly growing, and can thus reach lengths of over six feet. As it grows, it sheds its skin regularly. Whenever Dratini undergoes shedding, it hides behind a large waterfall. Although this Pokémon was originally thought to be nothing more than a myth, it has been found in colonies living underwater.**

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 23 triple trouble**

It was early in the morning, and we were standing outside the star bright forest,

"Alright guys, come on out" eve called, sending out her three Pokémon "pilo"" Croconaw" "gloom~" they called.

"You too guy's" I called, sending my Pokémon out as well "nya~" "furret~" "Flaa" "duck" they also called, and they joined eve's Pokémon.

"alright, lets go guy's" Zac sent out his Pokémon "clefairy~" "pika" "Absol" "tini" they called, and joined the other Pokémon.

"okay guy's, it's time for some more training" eve said, getting pumped.

"we've decided, we should improve your stamina, so we're going to run around the forest trails around star bright town" Zac added, the Pokémon nodded they were all determined to get stronger.

We all started jogging down the forest trails of star bright town.

"come on guys, move those leg's, you need to be super speedy to win those battles" eve said.

After a few more minutes, we took a break in a clering, we weren't even halfway done with one lap of the forest and we were all hungry.

"I knew it, we should have breakfast before leaving" eve said, gripping her stomach, as it growled.

The Pokémon were all chowing down on their Pokémon food, and a I was making soup for the three of us.

"well, you're, the one that wanted to do the forest trail, right away" Zac said, his stomach was also growling.

"but the forest is a nice place to have breakfast so it's not all bad" I said pouring the soup into bowl's.

"yea, if you don't mind leafs in your food" eve said, as a leaf floated down into her soup.

We finished up our meal, and were packing away our stuff when.

" hey, you over there" a voice called.

We looked over, to see three people farther up the path, all of them were wearing hiker gear, they were walking up to us.

"yea" eve shouted back.

"are you all Pokémon trainers" a woman in the group said.

"I am, but they're a coordinator, and Pokémon collector" eve replied pointing at us.

"but you guys train Pokémon, right" one of the men in the group asked.

"yea, I guess" I replied.

"great, we challenge you three to a triple battle" the last man said.

"a triple battle?" Zac asked.

"it's a battle where either; two trainer's face off against each other, with three Pokémon each, battling at the same time, or six trainers battle with one Pokémon each, at the same time, the goal is to work with the two other trainers, to knock out the opposing three trainers Pokémon" the woman explained.

"okay, let's battle" eve said.

"wait eve, you can't just agree to the battle, for us" I scolded her.

"but Lia, please it sounds so cool" eve begged.

"I would like to try triple battles; it might be good practice for teamwork" Zac said.

I sighed, and turned to my Pokémon "fine, okay guys which one of you wants to battle" I asked them, before any of my other Pokémon could move, Flaaffy stepped forward, chest puffed out, " Flaaffy" he growled

He stood in the clearing in front of me, the cut on his snout had healed but it left a pale scar.

"that's a pretty haughty Flaaffy you have there, but why not meet my Pokémon, go Lycanroc" the woman called, throwing her pokeball into the air.

the red stream of light solidified into a brown dog like Pokémon. "lyca" the Pokémon growled.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned Lycanroc

Lycanroc (midday form)- the Wolf Pokémon-the evolved form of Rockruff- Its quick movements confuse its enemies. Well equipped with claws and fangs, it also uses the sharp rocks in its mane as weapons.

"alright Piloswine, get in there" eve said to her brown Pokémon, he shuffled into the clearing and stood next to Flaaffy.

"Alright let's go Furfrou" one of the men said throwing his pokeball up into the air it released a fluffy white dog like Pokémon.

I scanned it with my Pokédex again.

Furfrou- the Poodle Pokémon-There was an era when aristocrats would compete to see who could trim their Furfrou's fur into the most exquisite style.

"alright Dratini, it's time for battle" Zac said, the small blue dragon slithered into the clearing and stood to the other side of Piloswine.

"let fight together Fletchinder" the last man sent his pokeball into the air, it released out a red bird Pokémon.

I scanned the last Pokémon with my Pokédex.

Fletchinder- the Ember Pokémon- the evolved form of Fletchling- It scatters embers in the tall grass. Then bug Pokémon, frightened by the flames, come flying out, and Fletchinder gobbles them up.

"let's begin the battle" the women said.

"Flaaffy thunder wave on Furfrou" I called, "fla" Flaaffy released thin streams of electricity from its body which sped forward and shocked Furfrou paralyzing it "Fur!" it cried as electricity coursed through its nerves.

"Piloswine, mud bomb on Lycanroc" eve called, "pilo" Piloswine opened its mouth and fired globs of mud from its mouth at Lycanroc they buffeted its fur but It stood strong. "roc" I shook off the mud from its fur.

"Dratini, twister on Fletchinder, go" Zac called, the orb on dratini's head glowed and she fired a twister of energy at Fletchinder it hit and flung Fletchinder into the air. " fletch" Fletchinder righted itself in the air again.

"time for a fusion attack, Furfrou helping hand" one of the men called to his Pokémon, "fur" Furfrou released a bolt of blue electricity from its body to Lycanroc and Fletchinder, powering them up.

The woman smirked "Lycanroc rock throw" she called, "roc" Lycanroc released circular multi-colored waves from its body, white orbs of aura appeared in front of it, rocks formed inside the orbs, leaving a white glow around the rocks. It then shot the rocks towards Flaaffy Piloswine and Dratini.

"Fletchinder, heat wave" the last hiker called "fetch" Fletchinder lifted its head into the air, then spread its wings, it then brought its head down, and flapped its wings, creating an orange gust of heat that was sent into the air.

The heat melted Lycanroc rock throw to the point the rocks became molten globs of lava. The molten rocks impacted Piloswine Flaaffy and Dratini "swine" fla" tini" they cried in pain.

We looked wide eyed, at the damage their attack had done to our Pokémon, they were still standing, but they were battered after only one attack "ah, their attack did more damage than ours" eve said.

"we have to play it smarter from now on, our Pokémon need to work together" Zac said.

I nodded "eve lead the attack's, and we'll follow" I told her.

"alright, Piloswine icy wind" eve called. "pilo,swine" Piloswine blew a beam of wind, with sparkling blue snow in it at Fletchinder, Furfrou and Lycanroc, from his nose.

"Dratini, twister" Zac called, "tini" Dratini sent out the twister of energy, and it combined with Piloswine icy winds, and created a twisting vortex, of cold sparkling wind, which continued on its way towards the opposing Pokémon.

"Flaaffy, hidden power" I called "Flaaffy" a ring of white circles appeared around Flaaffy's body, The ring raised up, and shot into the vortex of icy wind.

The vortex became outlined in white, and the orbs started to spin around the vortex, it sped towards the other Pokémon.

"dodge" the hikers called. Lycanroc and Furfrou leapt away from the vortex, and Fletchinder flew higher to avoid it.

The vortex impacted one of the large rocks behind the Pokémon, and exploded it created a large dent in the rock.

"they dodged "I said.

"and now their preparing to attack, be careful guys" Zac replied.

"doesn't matter, we'll just have to turn their attack back on them" eve said back.

"Furfrou, helping hand" "fro~" Furfrou lent its energy to Fletchinder and Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc rock throw" "roc" Lycanroc shot a barrage of rocks into the air.

"Fletchinder, heat wave" "fletch" Fletchinder sent a blast of heat into the air, which melted the rocks into magma, which rained down on Piloswine Flaaffy and Dratini.

I thought we were done for, when eve called smirking "Piloswine, ice beam, cool that magma down" "Piloswine" Piloswine formed a light blue ball of energy in between his tusks, Multiple beams of blue shot from the ball at the magma steam poured out.

When the steam cleared, the magma froze into a grey stone, but they were still falling towards the Pokémon.

"Dratini twister, throw those rocks right back at them" Zac called "dra" Dratini's orb glowed, and she fired a twister into the air, which pulled the cold molten rocks in.

The rocks twisted around in the tiny twister, which then sped at Furfrou, Fletchinder and Lycanroc.

The twister hit them, and battered the three Pokémon with strong winds, and cold molten rocks.

"Furfrou, head butt on Dratini" one of the hikers called, "fur" Furfrou ran forward, head bowed to head butt the small blue dragon.

"Flaaffy, iron tail, protect Dratini" I called "fla" Flaaffy ran forward, tail glowing a brilliant shinning white, he smashed it into the head of Furfrou, Furfrou reeled back "roc" it yelped.

"Lycanroc help Furfrou Accelerock" Lycanroc surrounded itself in a white aura and ran at high speeds at Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy, double team!" I called quickly, "Flaaffy" flaffys form fizzled and clones of him appeared around the arena.

Lycanroc tackled air as the Flaaffy he hit turned into light.

"Dratini, double team, as well" Zac called" dra" Dratini's form fizzled like Flaaffy's and her clones joined Flaaffy's, surrounding Lycanroc and Furfrou.

"Flaaffy hidden power" I commanded, "Flaaffy" all the Flaaffy clones created a ring of white circles around their bodies, the rings raised up, and fired at the two dog like Pokémon.

"Dratini, dragon rage" Zac called "Dratini" Dratini fired a blast of blue dragon energy into the air, the blue energy latched onto the orbs creating balls of blue fire, they continued to fly towards Lycanroc and Furfrou.

"Fletchinder, heatwave" one of the hikers called, "hinder" Fletchinder flew down in front of its allies, it flapped its wings, creating a blast of scorching wind, the wind destroyed the orbs of flame, the wind continued towards Flaaffy and Dratini.

The scorching winds buffeted the Flaaffy and Dratini clones, they all dissipated into light but there was no real Flaaffy and Dratini among them.

"what?" the hikers all said, confused.

"Dratini twister" Zac called, "Dratini" Dratini leapt out of the trees, she fired a twister at Lycanroc, Furfrou an Fletchinder.

The twister scooped the three Pokémon into the air.

"Piloswine, ice beam" eve, called "swine" Piloswine leapt from the bushes, he formed a light blue ball of energy in between his tusks, Multiple beams of ice then shot from the ball, at the Pokémon stuck in the twister, they were frozen in a block of ice.

"Flaaffy thunder" I called, "fla" Flaaffy leapt out of the bushes after Piloswine, he released a yellow electrical blast from his body, the blast hit the block of ice containing Lycanroc, Furfrou and Fletchinder.

The ice broke apart and the Pokémon inside fell to the ground fainted.

"that was a good battle you three" the female hiker said, the hikers returned their Pokémon to their pokeball.

"yep, we should do it again someday" eve said happily, petting Piloswine.

"well, it was fun but, we should get back to the poke centre" I told them.

We walked back to the centre, and got our Pokémon healed up, eve was a bit upset that we didn't finish our hike, so she decided to train for her gym battle, and I trained for my contest appeal round.

"Skitty, ducklett, its show time" I spun around on my heel, and threw the two pokeballs into the air, blue confetti burst out in clouds, my Pokémon spun happily on in the air and landed on their feet. "Nya~" skitty called, "duck, duck" ducklett called.

"Alright ducklett, spin and use bubble beam, let's go" I called to her, "lett" ducklett flapped her wing and flew into the air, she then began to spin like a bullet and spew bubbles

The bubbles flew into the air in a pillar, then separated and created a dome of bubbles.

"skitty ice beam, freeze the bubbles" I called "nya~" skitty mewed. A light blue ball forms in skitty's mouth. she then fires light blue beams of ice from the ball into the air, the beam skimmed the bubbles and ice coated them afterwards.

The bubbles were now a dome of icy orbs.

"now, ducklett steel wing, and skitty iron tail, destroy those orbs" I called to them, "Nya~" skitty's tail stuck up and glowed white, she used it to propel herself into the air, she started destroying orbs leaping around and spinning from orb to orb.

"duck" ducklett's wings glowed white and she glided in the air destroying bubbles as she went occasionally spinning to gain momentum.

When there were only a few more bubbles left, ducklett sped up and flew at skitty, and skitty leapt higher in the air and spun right over ducklett, she landed on the ground, and ducklett did the same, basking in the icy sparkles their moves created together.

"great job you two, that was amazing" I said hugging them. "nya" "duck" they said happily.

"now" I said looking over to Flaaffy and furret "I was thinking instead of skitty and ducklett, doing the battle round, you two could" I told them. Flaaffy and furret nodded.

"hey Lia, that was a good appeal, why don't we teach our Pokémon new moves again" Zac said sitting on the side lines.

"yea, then ill challenge Adan again" eve said pumping her fist in the air.

Skitty learned- last resort

Furret learned- ice punch

Flaaffy learned- focus punch

Ducklett learned- icy wind

Clefairy learned- icy wind

Pikachu Learned- signal beam

Absol Learned- foul play

Dratini Learned- rain dance

Piloswine Learned- giga impact

Croconaw Learned- iron tail

Gloom Learned- seed bomb

"That was a great training session, soon the star bright badge will be mine" eve said while we walked down the road to the star bright gym.

We walked into the gym and Adan was waiting by the pool for us.

"back so soon, well I hope you got some good training in, or else you just might lose again" Adan said smirking.

"don't worry. my team and I are much more prepared, this time" eve said gripping her pokeball.

"alright then, lets battle" Adan said throwing his own pokeball into the air.

Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1)

Pokémon-

Skitty-lv29 female

Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard, wake up slap, ice beam,last resort

furret-lv26 male

Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail, aqua tail,ice punch

Flaaffy -lv18 male

Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power, charge, light screen, focus punch

Ducklett-lv 23 female

Water gun, water sport, defog, wing attack, water pulse, aerial ace, bubble beam, feather dance, steel wing, icy wind

Zac-rare Pokémon collector

Pokémon-

Clefairy-lv31 female

Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power, metronome, thunder punch, icy wind

Pikachu-lv27 female

Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark, electro web, signal beam

Absol-lv29 male

Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse, night slash, attract, foul play

Dratini-lv 22 female

Moves-wrap, leer, thunder wave, twister, dragon rage, slam, double team, rain dance

Eve- badges-(3)

Pokémon-

Piloswine-lv 37 male

Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind, ice shard, fury attack, peck, ice fang, take down, ice beam, giga impact,mist

croconaw-lv30 male

Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face, ice fang, flail, scald, crunch, ice beam, iron tail

Gloom-lv 24 female

Moves- absorb, growth, sweet scent, acid, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, mega drain, drain punch, lucky chant, energy ball, seed bomb


	25. episode 24 watery rematch

**Croconaw is a medium-sized, bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with a blue and yellow body. Croconaw has three clusters of red spikes on its body: one with three points on its head like a crest, one with two points on its back, and a diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Black markings surround its red eyes. Its lower jaw is yellow and pronounced, and its chest has an asymmetrical, yellow pattern resembling a spotted animal skin. Although Croconaw has been described as always having forty-eight fangs lining its mouth, only six are discernible with four visible when the mouth is closed. It is capable of regrowing lost fangs. Its teeth are positioned like barbed fishing hooks and are impossible to pull out with ordinary strength. Croconaw can rarely be found near water.**

 **Pokémon coordinated adventures-episode 24 watery rematch**

"let's go, Cloyster" Adan threw his dive ball into the air, it released Cloyster in a flash of light, into the water. "Cloyster~" it called

"alright Piloswine, go" eve called, she threw her pokeball into the air it released Piloswine onto one of the platforms. "pilo" he called.

"starting with Piloswine again, have you really learned anything?" Adan said shaking his head.

"don't worry, Piloswine just wants some revenge" eve said, smirking.

Adan smirked, Cloyster tackle" Adan commanded, "cloy" Cloyster swam forward quickly, it leapt forward out of the water at Piloswine.

"take it Piloswine, then ice shard" eve called, Adan's eyes widened, Cloyster tackled Piloswine, who had his bulky body braced for the attack, Piloswine then created a glowing light blue ball of ice in front of its nose, he fired it at Cloyster point blank.

"Cloyster, dodge it "Adan called, but Cloyster couldn't dodge, he was too close to Piloswine, Cloyster was hit with the powerful ice attack and blown back "cloy!" Cloyster cried in pain.

"eve has got a much better strategy now" Zac said.

"yea, she's making quick work of Cloyster" I replied.

"now Piloswine, giga impact, let's go" eve called, "swine" Piloswine called, a yellow-orange energy covers his body, Then, a purple energy sphere swirled around him, and he leapt up and rushed at Cloyster.

Adan snapped out of his stupor, and called" Cloyster, aurora beam quickly!" Cloyster releases a multi-coloured beam from the horn on its head at Piloswine's rushing form.

The beam collided with Piloswine's energy coated form, the two moves collided in an explosive blast, Piloswine was blown back and landed on his feet. "pilo" he said confidently.

"wow, Piloswine tanked that hit, like it was nothing" I said, amazed at Piloswine bulkiness.

"icicle spear, Cloyster finish Piloswine off" Adan called "cloy" Cloyster fired sharp, thin spear-shaped ice shards from its mouth at Piloswine.

"mud slap, Piloswine" eve countered, "pilo" Piloswine breathed in, and fired a flurry of mud to counter the ice spears.

The two moves cancelled each other out, the platform was now covered in mud and shattered ice.

Adan seemed surprised "Cloyster, hydro pump!" Adan called "ster" Cloyster fired a powerful stream of water at Piloswine.

"ice beam lets go" eve commanded "swine" Piloswine formed a light blue ball of energy in between his tusks, Multiple beams of the same colour then shot from the ball at Cloyster's hydro pump.

Piloswine's ice beam froze Cloyster's hydro pump into a pillar of ice that was stuck in Cloyster's mouth stopping it from making any more water.

"eves got Cloyster and Adan right where she wants them" Zac said.

"go, eve and Piloswine, you can do it" I called, eve smiled, side eying us.

"now giga impact, Piloswine" eve said hand outstreched orange and purple energy swirled around Piloswine, he leapt up and rushed at Cloyster.

Cloyster was trying to dislodge the ice in its mouth, so it couldn't dodge Piloswine, as he rammed into Cloyster, knocking it into the water. Cloyster re-surfaced swirls in its eyes.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, Piloswine is the winner" the announcer called, raising a flag towards eves side of the pool.

"yes, great job Piloswine, keep this up and the splash badge is ours for sure" eve said pumping her fist. Piloswine stamped his feet happily.

"they did it, eve and Piloswine really battled amazingly" Zac said smiling

Adan returned Cloyster to its pokeball, he took another pokeball off his belt and smirked "just because you took out one of my Pokémon, doesn't guarantee you the victory, let's go Lombre" Adan sent out the blue and green water and grass Pokémon "lom" I called.

"Adan sent out Lombre again, eves got to be careful, Lombre has a very wide move set" I told Zac, who nodded in agreement.

"alright Piloswine, get ready, this is going to be a tough fight" eve called, "swine" Piloswine braced himself.

"Lombre hyper voice lets go" Adan called "bre" Lombre sucked in a lungful of air it then opened its mouth and released a beam of wind at Piloswine.

"Piloswine dodge it with ice beam" eve called, "swine" Piloswine formed a blue ball in-between his tusks, he fired a bolt of icy energy into the water freezing it, he slid along the ice advoiding the powerful wind.

"ah that was great thinking on eves part" I said smiling, but Zac was frowning.

"no, this is very bad, eve just put Piloswine on thin ice, literally!" he said, staring worriedly at Piloswine, who was standing on the makeshift ice platform.

"hmm, an interesting counter, but don't think your safe, just yet, Lombre seed bomb" Adan called, "Lombre" Lombre fired a bundle of large explosive seeds from its gaping mouth, at Piloswine.

"dodge it Piloswine" eve called" swine" Piloswine dodged the explosive seeds, but hitting Piloswine wasn't the gym leaders plan, the explosion shattered the ice under Piloswine's feet, he fell into the water and flailed around wildly.

"ah, oh no Piloswine" I said worriedly.

"this is what I was taking about, eves got to think fast or Piloswine is done for "Zac said leaning over the railing to see what eve would do.

"Piloswine! Eve cried out.

Adan smirked "now Lombre, finish him with drain punch" "bre" Lombre leapt into the water, it sped towards Piloswine, Lombre's first became enveloped in swirling green energy.

"Piloswine dodge it please" eve called, But Piloswine was too busy flailing in the water to hear eves command, Lombre uppercutted Piloswine its fist glowing green, Piloswine was flung back out of the water and onto a platform swirls in his eyes.

"Piloswine is unable to battle, the winner is Lombre and Adan, will the challenger send out their next Pokémon" the announcer called, raising a flag towards Adan's side of the pool.

"Piloswine been k.o'ed" I said sadly.

Eve returned Piloswine to his pokeball, smiling sadly "you were great Piloswine take a good rest" she said, and took out another pokeball.

"go gloom, time for payback" eve sent out her grass type." gloom~" she groaned.

"good, gloom should be able to take all Lombre's grass and water type moves" Zac said looking down into the arena.

"Lombre, icy wind" Adan called," bre" Lombre released a strong wind with sparkling blue snow in it at gloom, from its mouth.

"counter it with energy ball gloom" eve called, "gloo~" gloom formed an orb of light green energy, in her mouth and she fired it at Lombre's icy wind.

The energy ball collided with the icy wind, the two moves collided and exploded in a shower of green and blue sparkles.

"ah, that was a beautiful counter" I said.

"gloom, mega drain, let's go" eve commanded, "gloom~" gloom stuck out her arms and released a green beam from the flower on her head, the beam rushed at Lombre.

"Lombre, dodge then fake out" Adan called "bre" Lombre dodged the beam of energy, it leapt into the water and rushed towards gloom.

Lombre leapt out of the water, it clapped its hands in front of glooms face, gloom flinched back.

"that was fake out, it causes damage, and makes the Pokémon hit with it flinch" zac said worring for gloom.

"Lombre ice punch" Adan called lom,bre" Lombre's fist glowed a blueish white, it punched gloom hard with an icy fist "gloom!" gloom cried in pain.

"gloom, heal yourself quickly with mega drain" eve called, "gloom~" gloom blasted Lombre with a blast of green energy from her hands, she started to drain its energy, healing her own wounds in the process.

"smart move, if gloom can outlast Lombre, eve will defiantly win" I said.

"break free Lombre quickly "Adan called, "bre" Lombre called and busted out of the green energy's grasp, but it was winded badly.

"gloom, energy ball, quickly "eve commanded "gloo~" gloom created a ball of greenish blue energy, she fired it at Lombre who was unable to dodge still being winded.

Lombre was hit cleanly with the energy ball, it exploded on impact wounding Lombre further, Lombre slowly got up and waited for Adan's command.

"gloom's almost there" Zac said.

"Lombre, fury swipes, let's go" Adan called" lom" Lombre ran forward and started to repeatedly slash at gloom with its blunt claws.

"distract Lombre with gloom sweet scent "eve called "gloom~" gloom leapt away from lombre, she began to spin around in circles and a pink powder comes out of the flower bud on her head in waves, disorientating Lombre, stopping its onslaught of fury swipes.

"now drain punch, finish it" eve called, "gloom!~" gloom leapt forward, fist glowing with spinning green and yellow energy.

"snap out of it Lombre, and use fire punch" Adan called, "lom?" Lombre snapped out of his stupor, and quickly ignited its fist in flames, it ran at gloom.

"come on glom you can do it" I called.

The two Pokémon met in the middle of the platform, they punched each other in the face with their respective moves, both fell onto their backs swirls in their eyes.

"both gloom and Vaporeon are unable to battle, will both trainers send out their next Pokémon" the announcer called.

"ah" both eve and Adan said seeing their Pokémon both faint, they returned them to their pokeballs.

"you were amazing gloom" eve said, taking out Croconaw's pokeball from her bag.

"I'm very proud of you Lombre" Adan said to Lombre's pokeball, he took another pokeball from his belt.

"it's a double knockout, and both eve and Adan are down to their last Pokémon" Zac said.

"go Croconaw, it's up to you" eve sent out the blue crocodile Pokémon, "Croconaw" he roared.

"alright, it's time to fight, Vaporeon" Adan called he sent out a blue dog like Pokémon with fins. "Vaporeon~" it called.

"that's a new Pokémon" I said taking out my Pokédex.

Vaporeon-the Bubble Jet Pokémon-one of the evolved forms of eevee- Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water.

"interesting" Zac said looking at his own Pokédex.

"alright Vaporeon, start this battle off with swift" Adan called, "vapore~" Vaporeon opened its mouth, yellow stars shot out, they rushed at Croconaw.

"oh no, Croconaw can't dodge that move" I said worriedly.

Eve seemed to also know this and called "Croconaw, iron tail lets go" "croc" Croconaw's tail glowed white, he got ready and started to rapidly swing his tail around smashing Vaporeon's swift.

"ah what a great counter" I said happily.

"heh, let see you counter this, Vaporeon aqua tail" Adan called, "poreon~" Vaporeon leapt into the water, it swam towards Croconaw's platform

"get ready to dodge Croconaw" eve said quietly to her Pokémon "croc" Croconaw nodded, Vaporeon then leapt out of the water, its tail was sticking out and a spiral of water spinning around it.

Eve waited for Vaporeon to get close enough, she then called "now Croconaw" Croconaw leapt to the side away from Vaporeon's tail.

"Croconaw dodged Vaporeon's aqua tail, this is the perfect time for eve to attack" Zac said smiling.

"bite, let's go" eve then called hand outstretched, "Croconaw!" Croconaw dived forward and bit into Vaporeon's shoulder, "Vapore!~" it called in pain.

"Vaporeon, escape with acid Armor" Adan called quickly "poreon~" Vaporeon's body glowed blue, its body melted into a puddle of water, the puddle of water slipped out of Croconaw's grasp and onto the platform.

"now Vaporeon, aqua ring" Adan called, "poreon~" Vaporeon reformed itself out of the water, Water droplets then formed around Vaporeon's body, the droplets combined together to create three rings of water that surrounded Vaporeon's body.

"oh no, aqua ring heals the user as long as it's up" I said.

"yea, if eve doesn't stop Vaporeon from healing, Croconaw will be in trouble" Zac replied.

"quickly Croconaw, stop Vaporeon with ice fang" eve commanded, "Croconaw" Croconaw jumped forward with its cold-infused fangs.

"dodge it, Vaporeon" Adan called "vapore~" Vaporeon leapt away from Croconaw's ice coated fangs, the aqua ring healed Vaporeon wounds.

"now Vaporeon, blow Croconaw away with water pulse" Adan said "poreon~" Vaporeon created a ball of water in its mouth, it fired it at Croconaw flinging him back into the water, it wasn't very effective but it had given Vaporeon more than enough space.

"Croconaw! Scald quickly" eve called, "Croconaw" Croconaw fired a stream of scalding water from his mouth, Vaporeon was hit and it screamed in pain "Vaporeon!" Vaporeon's aqua ring fell to the ground, the wound where scald hit was glowing an angry red.

"Vaporeon been afflicted with a burn" I said.

"all right Croconaw, ice beam lets go" eve called, "croc" Croconaw formed a ball of blue energy in his mouth, he fired a beam of cold energy at Vaporeon, it hit, the pain of the ice beam combined with the pain of the burn caused Vaporeon to call out in pain again "poreon!~".

Adan worried for his Pokémon's health called out "quickly Vaporeon, aqua ring", Vaporeon quickly created three rings of water around its body, the rings of water cured Vaporeon's burn, Vaporeon slowly began to heal and sighed in relief.

Now that Vaporeon was in a better condition Adan called "Vaporeon swift, then acid Armor", "Vaporeon~" Vaporeon opened its mouth and fired a swarm of stars at Croconaw, it then allowed its body to melt into water and sink into the pool.

"Croconaw, counter it with iron tail" eve called, "croco" Croconaw's tail glowed white, he hit all the stars away.

"the swift must have been a distraction, Vaporeon could be anywhere now" Zac said worriedly.

"Vaporeon, swift let's go" Adan yelled, "poreon~" Vaporeon leapt out of the water, it opened its mouth and fired a flurry of stars that peppered Croconaw back, "naw" Croconaw called in pain.

"now Vaporeon, bite" Adan called out "Vaporeon~" Vaporeon leapt forward and bit into Croconaw's shoulder, Croconaw cried in pain again "Croconaw!"

"Croconaw's not looking so good" I said.

"yea, if eve isn't careful, she might lose again" Zac replied

"oh no Croconaw, break free, you can do it" eve encouraged her Pokémon, "croco,naw" Croconaw threw Vaporeon of off himself.

"great job Croconaw, huh?" eve called, but stopped when Croconaw began to glow a bright blue.

Croconaw's body became bigger and his back hunched, he became much bulkier, his spikes became much more prominent, the glow dissipated and a Feraligatr stood in Croconaw's place, "Feraligatr" he roared.

"ah Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr" I said taking out my Pokédex.

Feraligatr- the big Jaw Pokémon- the evolved form of Croconaw- Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed.

"all right, Feraligatr" eve called, holding her Pokédex, "feral" he roared in pride.

"this is going to be a tough one Vaporeon, be careful" Adan warned his Pokémon, "vapor~" it replied.

"Feraligatr, scald lets go" eve called, "gaiter" Feraligatr fired a stream of steaming water at Vaporeon.

"dodge it, Vaporeon" Adan commanded, "pore" Vaporeon dodged to the side, advoiding the scalding water Feraligatr shot at it.

"if Vaporeon keeps dodging we won't be able to get any damage off,ah!, Feraligatr get closer to Vaporeon quickly" eve called, "feral" Feraligatr leapt into the water and swum at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, stop them with swift, let's go" Adan called to his Pokémon, "Vaporeon~" Vaporeon fired a swarm of stars from his mouth at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr iron tail one more time" eve called, "gaiter" Feraligatr's swung his tail in the water creating a large wave, it swallowed and destroyed Vaporeon's swift, Feraligatr then hopped onto the wave, he road it the rest of the way to Vaporeon platform.

"that's surf, Feraligatr must of learned surf" Zac said.

"so cool" I said.

The wave crashed down onto Vaporeon, it slid across the platform, Feraligatr landed on his feet and growled.

"Vaporeon are you ok" Adan called, "poreon~" Vaporeon got to its feet and growled at Feraligatr.

"Vaporeon aqua tail, let's go" Adan called, Vaporeon's tail stuck up and water spun around it, it swung it at Feraligat.

"dodge it Feraligatr" eve called, Feraligatr disappeared from his position, Vaporeon's tail swung and hit the ground, Feraligatr reappeared behind Vaporeon.

"another new move, that was agility" Zac said.

"great job Feraligatr, now crunch" eve called "Feraligatr" Feraligatr's fangs glowed white, he leapt forward and bit into Vaporeon's shoulder, "vapore" Vaporeon called in pain.

"Vaporeon!" Adan called.

"now, Feraligatr ice beam" eve commanded, "gaiter" Feraligatr still with his teeth in Vaporeon's shoulder created a blue ball of ice in his jaws, he fired Vaporeon into the pool using ice beam.

Vaporeon resurfaced swirls in its eyes.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, the winner is eve and Feraligatr" the announcer called.

"return Vaporeon, you were amazing" Adan said, looking at his partners pokeball.

"we did it Feraligatr" eve said hugging Feraligatr as he swam up to her, we walked up to her and congratulated her.

Adan walked up to us and held out his palm which had a badge in it, the badge was a deep blue, it was in the shape of a splash mark.

"this is the splash badge you really earned it" Adan said smiling.

Eve beamed, grabbed the splash badge and lifted into the air "I got the splash badge" Feraligatr roared in happiness "Feraligatr!"

"were are you three heading next" Adan asked.

"were staying here until the contest and then were heading to frostfall town" Zac told him.

"hm, then you'll have to pass back through ironfield town and goldenseed city, then you have a pretty long hike on the permafrost path" Adan said thoughtfully.

"your right it will take a week at minimum to get to frostfall town" Zac replied.

While the two talked about the quickest way to frostfall town I spoke to eve.

"you did great eve, the training really payed off" I said.

"yea, I think I'll do at least two days of training before all my gym battles" she replied.

"I hope I have as much luck in my contest, as you in your gym battle" I said to her.

"don't worry with the training you've been doing; the other coordinator won't know what hit them" she said.

We walked out of the gym, eve with a pep in her step.

"let's gets some rest we have lots of training to do" Zac said.

"so Zac, other than catching rare Pokémon what do you like to do" I asked.

"huh I never really thought of that, but seeing you and eve with your passions made me realise I don't really have any other hobby" Zac said.

"huh, so what are you thinking of doing, while you don't have any rare Pokémon to track down" I asked him.

"hm, I don't really know I'll have to think about it" he replied.

We got back to the Pokémon centre, we all went to bed in the centres lodging area.

Lia-coordinator-ribbons (1)

Pokémon-

Skitty-lv29 female

Moves- fake out, growl, tail whip, tackle, foresight, sing, attract, disarming voice, double slap, water pulse, copycat, iron tail, thunder bolt, shadow ball, feint attack, charm, helping hand, thunder, blizzard, wake up slap, ice beam,last resort

furret-lv26 male

Moves- scratch, foresight, defence curl, quick attack, fury swipes, helping hand, dizzy punch, agility, coil, ice beam, flamethrower, fire punch, follow me, thunder, iron tail, aqua tail,ice punch

Flaaffy -lv18 male

Moves-tackle, growl, thunder wave, thunder shock, cotton spore, thunder bolt, iron tail, signal beam, thunder, double team, hidden power, charge, light screen, focus punch

Ducklett-lv 23 female

Water gun, water sport, defog, wing attack, water pulse, aerial ace, bubble beam, feather dance, steel wing, icy wind

Zac-rare Pokémon collector

Pokémon-

Clefairy-lv31 female

Moves- spotlight, disarming voice, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defence curl, follow me, meteor mash, bestow, wake-up, minimize, stored power, metronome, thunder punch, icy wind

Pikachu-lv27 female

Moves-thunder shock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss, nasty plot, petal dance, thunder wave, play nice, growl, quick attack, electro ball, feint, double team, spark, electro web, signal beam

Absol-lv29 male

Moves-perish song, future sight, scratch, feint, leer, quick attack, pursuit, taunt, bite, double team, slash, swords dance, iron tail, dark pulse, night slash, attract, foul play

Dratini-lv 22 female

Moves-wrap, leer, thunder wave, twister, dragon rage, slam, double team, rain dance

Eve- badges-(4)

Pokémon-

Piloswine-lv 38 male

Moves- tackle, odor sleuth, mud sports, powder snow, mud slap, endure, mud bomb, icy wind, ice shard, fury attack, peck, ice fang, take down, ice beam, giga impact,mist

feraligatr-lv31 male

Moves- scratch, leer, water gun, rage, bite, scary face, ice fang, flail, scald, crunch, ice beam, iron tail, surf, agility

Gloom-lv 25 female

Moves- absorb, growth, sweet scent, acid, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, mega drain, drain punch, lucky chant, energy ball, seed bomb


End file.
